


Каминг-аут

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU - no girlfriends or kids, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Coming Out, Drama, M/M, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 46,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Криштиану Роналду и Лионель Месси встречаются уже несколько месяцев. Затем папарацци обнародуют их совместные интимные фотографии и... начинается ад.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coming Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025280) by [footielover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/footielover/pseuds/footielover). 



> Арт by detodores: https://is.gd/koDDiY

Мужчина держал ключ-карту прямо у замка двери гостиничного номера.  
  
— Благослови боже горничных с крошечной зарплатой, — пробормотал он себе под нос. Если Криштиану Роналду сейчас празднует получение третьего Золотого Мяча прямо за этой дверью, то эти сто евро станут самым лучшим вложением во всей его жизни. Фото будут стоить целую тысячу, если в номере до кучи окажутся какие-нибудь девушки, да даже больше тысячи!  
  
Дверь открылась с мягким щелчком, и он сразу понял —  _что-то не так_. Он ждал громкой музыки или хотя бы разговоров, но была лишь пугающая тишина. Вот дерьмо. Сто гребаных евро впустую. Видимо, Роналду решил развлечься в другом месте. Но все же не помешает проверить номер, может, он найдет что-то, способное заинтересовать испанский таблоид, на которой он работал.  
  
Мужчина тихо вошел в номер и наугад двинулся по коридору, прикинув, что в той стороне должна быть спальня. Дверь оказалась слегка приоткрыта, свет лампы коридора проник внутрь, и когда он заметил пару, спавшую на огромной гостиничной кровати, то едва не лишился дара речи.  _«Я стану чертовски богатым»_ , — пронеслось у него в голове, как только пальцы нащупали кнопку фотоаппарата.  
  
Лежащий на постели Лионель Месси дрогнул во сне и ближе придвинулся к Криштиану Роналду, который обнимал аргентинца поперек обнаженного торса.


	2. Chapter 2

Было раннее утро, и первые лучи солнца, пробивающегося сквозь занавески, вырвали Криштиану из глубокого спокойного сна. Он с улыбкой посмотрел на спящего мужчину, так идеально устроившегося рядом с ним, переплетясь ногами и делясь теплом. Лео наверняка сознательно не хотел просыпаться в позе маленькой ложки, но это случалось практически каждый раз.  _«Комплекс Наполеона»_ , — с усмешкой подумал про себя Криштиану. Ну, и кроме того — это действительно было практично.  
  
Зная, что Лионель точно проспит несколько часов, Криш осторожно попытался выпутаться из удивительно сильных объятий аргентинца, стараясь не разбудить его. Вчера они провели вместе целый вечер после церемонии вручения Золотого Мяча, поэтому Криш спокойно мог посвятить утро тренировке, а остаток дня провести с Лео, когда тот проснется.  
  
Когда он опустил ноги на пол и начал искать трусы, которые Лео вчера бесцеремонно куда-то зашвырнул, теплые руки вдруг обвились вокруг его талии.  
  
— Собираешься оставить меня одного в гостиничном номере как твою очередную подружку на одну ночь? — сонно пробормотал Лео ему на ухо. — Подумать только, а я хотел наградить тебя утренним сексом. — Он нежно куснул Криша за мочку уха, а потом резко впился зубами в плечо.  
  
— Ааагрх! — Криштиану зашипел от боли. — Может, ты сможешь убедить меня немного отложить тренировку… но, надеюсь, что это стоит того. В конце концов, я действующий обладатель Золотого Мяча, — поддразнил он, поворачиваясь и медленно целуя Лионеля — терпкое утреннее дыхание и ленивые движения языков. Все было  _идеально._  
  
Утренний секс действительно был редким явлением в их отношениях, и такими редкими возможностями нужно было дорожить — у Криштиану всегда утром стояло, но не дай бог разбудить Лео до десяти утра. Тем не менее, если это случалось, то секс отличался от их обычных энергичных занятий любовью. Нет, страсти хватало, у них никогда не было в ней недостатка, размышлял Криштиану, но ощущения, что они одни в целом мире, и им некуда торопиться, делали секс еще более интимным. Как правило, одному из них приходилось с утра нестись сломя голову, потому что были нескончаемые самолеты, на которых приходилось лететь, места, где нужно было быть, матчи, которые они обязаны были выигрывать. Поэтому Криш с самого начала планировал по максимуму использовать драгоценное время, которое они проведут вместе, собираясь крепко обнимать Лео и постанывать ему в рот.  
  
Криштиану в его руках ощущался прекрасно, его загорелая кожа была разгоряченной от тепла губ и тела Лионеля, двигающегося синхронно с ним. По утрам Криш бывал более сговорчивым и охотно позволил Лео взять на себя контроль и устанавливать свой темп. Видимо, кайф от вчерашней победы вскружил Кришу голову, что тем самым сыграло свою роль. Аргентинец планировал наслаждаться каждой секундой, кто знает, когда теперь он снова получит Криштиану? С этой горькой мыслью Лионель спустился дорожкой поцелуев по шее Криша, который тут же выгнул свою идеальную спину, подставляясь под губы Лео.   
  
Одним движением он толкнул Криша на спину и устроился между его мускулистых бедер, придерживая его за широкие загорелые плечи.  
  
— Ну, и что мне с тобой делать? — проговорил Лео, будто беседуя сам с собой и разглядывая быстро растущую эрекцию Криштиану. Они устали после церемонии и притворства перед прессой, только представьте — перед целым миром, хотя им хотелось гораздо большего, нежели просто обмен небрежными рукопожатиями. Поэтому Лео планировал мучительно медленно разваливать Криштиану на части. Он действительно заслужил награду — Роналду провел потрясающий сезон, и даже если Лео ему и проиграл. Нет, лучше уж думать о сексуальном Криштиану Роналду, а не обо всем этом  _дерьме_.  _На самом деле, заниматься любовью с этим потрясающим телом тяжело,_ думал Лео, любуясь прекрасным мужчиной под собой. Он бы с превеликой радостью отказался от всех возможных Золотых Мячей ради того, чтобы всю оставшуюся жизнь каждое утро видеть перед собой эту картину. Но Криштиану пока не нужно этого знать. Их отношения начались только после прошлогоднего Чемпионата Мира, и Лео не хотел отпугнуть его своей настойчивостью. Но сейчас это не имело значения, Лионель силой выпихнул гадкие мысли из головы. Перед ним стояла более важная задача.  
  
Одна его рука медленно блуждала по груди Криштиану, дразня его сосок. Затем Лео наклонился и втянул горошинку в рот. Роналду дернулся, но левая рука Месси твердо держала его. Он продолжал ласкать сосок языком, а потом прикусил, достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить след, после чего переключился на другой сосок. Криштиану под ним уже извивался ужом.  
  
— Боже, как мне нравится то, что ты такой чувствительный! Знаешь, как меня заводит то, что ты такой? — хриплым голосом сказал Лео, сжимая член, чтобы уменьшить возбуждение.  
Он планировал растянуть прелюдию как можно дольше, но видеть Криштиану в таком состоянии было просто невыносимо. Но сегодня лучше продолжить, подумал Лео, спускаясь поцелуями ниже, поглядывая на вкусный пресс и выступающие тазобедренные косточки. Наконец он раздвину длинные ноги Криштиану и устроился между ними. Криш смотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза от желания, но в остальном он был удивительно тихим. Но когда Лео не взял в рот его большой член, а вместо этого дразняще поцеловал внутреннюю сторону бедер, оставляя розоватые следы укусов и поглаживая их языком, Роналду наконец дошел до предела, когда сдерживаться было уже невыносимо.  
  
— Лео, — проскулил он, пытаясь не тянуть руку Месси к своему паху. — Хватит меня дразнить.  
  
— О, нет, не командуй, иначе не получишь никакой награды, — рассмеялся Лео, все еще медленно поглаживая удивительно нежную кожу на бедрах Криша, будто ему некуда было спешить. В ответ он услышал португальскую ругань, но руки Криштиану перестали дергать его за волосы, вместо этого переместившись на шею и спину. Роналду знал, как правильно бороться с Лео — если тот поставил перед собой цель, то достигнет ее, несмотря ни на что. Отличное качество для полевого игрока, и если спросить Криштиану, то и в постели тоже. И сегодня миссия Лионеля была не в том, чтобы забить или помочь организовать гол, а в том, чтобы заставить Криштиану кончить как можно крышесноснее. Как и всегда, Лео приступил к выполнению задачи со всем возможным усердием, переместившись губами к мошонке Криша и проталкивая язык в узкое отверстие под ней.  
  
— Черт возьми, Лео! — выдохнул Криштиану, напрягаясь всем своим сильным телом и насаживаясь на упругий язык.  
  
— Чуть позже, — пробормотал Лионель, прежде чем наконец сжалиться над своим любовником и обхватить губами его влажный от естественной смазки твердый член. Он не стал терять времени и тут же взял как можно глубже, наслаждаясь вкусом и тяжестью члена на языке. Он заглотил так много, как мог, едва не задыхаясь, член вошел почти до самой задней стенки горла, но услышанные стоны того стоили. Воодушевившись, он положил руки на бедра Криштиану, намекая на то, что тот может делать все, что хочет. Роналду не нуждался в большем количестве подсказок и начал трахать Лео в рот, хваля его сбивчивым португальским шепотом.  
  
Но потом сильные руки потянули Лионеля вверх.  
  
— Моя очередь, — пробормотал Криштиану, толкая Лео на спину и одним движением заглатывая его член. Лео мог бы возмутиться, сказать, что планировал сегодня заниматься только Кришем, но влажные губы на члене чувствовались слишком охуенно, так чертовски тепло, даже горячо, что слова просто застряли в горле, уступив место глубокому грудному стону. Да, Криш не мог слишком долго оставаться пассивным, этого нужно было ожидать. Криштиану смотрел на него, плавно двигая губами по длине, языком лаская головку — прямо так, как было во многих фантазиях Лео, прежде чем они наконец стали реальностью. Но независимо от того, насколько хорошо это было в грезах, наяву чувствовалось еще лучше.  _Слишком хорошо,_ — подумал Лео, повторяя движения бедрами, как Криш несколько минут назад, а потом ухмыляясь.  
  
— Хватит, ты же не хочешь, чтобы я кончил до того, как трахну тебя? — спросил он, приподнимаясь и целуя Криша, смакуя на его языке свой собственный вкус.  
  
— Тогда ложись, или я найду кого-то другого, кто не будет так тормозить, — игриво сказал португалец, после того как сладкий поцелуй оборвался. Лео в ответ укусил его в шею и схватил смазку, которую вчера вечером предусмотрительно положил на тумбочку. Не теряя времени, он протолкнул один смазанный палец в задницу Криша. Тот охотно принял его, полностью расслабляясь и наблюдая за Лео, полуприкрыв глаза, зажмуриваясь, как только Лео нащупывал простату, ритмично толкаясь пальцем внутрь.  
  
— Еще один, Лео, давай, я так хочу тебя внутри, — простонал Криштиану, извиваясь на простынях. Лео с радостью добавил сначала один палец, а потом еще два, раздвигая их на манер ножниц, сильнее растягивая Криша. Убедившись, что Роналду достаточно готов, и они оба не могли уже больше ждать, он вытащил пальцы и смазал член.  
  
— Готов? — спросил Лео, и Криштиану в ответ нетерпеливо хныкнул.  
  
Он вошел внутрь одним четким толчком. Почувствовав друг друга, они оба застонали в один голос. Дав Криштиану немного времени привыкнуть и себе пару секунд, чтобы успокоиться и не кончить тут же, Лео погладил Роналду по бедрам и наконец почувствовал, как Криш расслабляется вокруг его члена. Он начал медленно толкаться внутрь, то и дело меняя угол проникновения, пока не нашел точку, от касания к которой Криш вздрагивал всем телом. Найдя нужный ритм, Лео притянул любовника ближе к себе, а Роналду стиснул свой истекающий смазкой член.  
  
— Боже, мне ни с кем не было так хорошо, как с тобой, детка, ты знаешь? Ты такой охуенно совершенный, такой чувствительный. Будто создан для моего члена. — Лео было плевать, что это звучит как клише из порно, прямо сейчас он чувствовал, что это абсолютная правда. Криштиану явно не возражал против такой похабщины, выгнул спину и потянулся за поцелуем.  
  
Прикусив нижнюю губу Криша, Лео увеличил темп, теперь с каждым толчком задевая простату и заставляя Роналду стонать все отчаяннее. Зная, что после такой жаркой прелюдии они не продержатся долго, Лео остановил руку Криштиану и прижал ее к кровати.  
  
— Ты близко, детка? Хочешь кончить со мной?  
  
Криштиану в ответ лишь исподлобья взглянул на него.  
  
— Тогда ты кончишь от моего члена, или не кончишь вовсе. Слышишь меня? — сказал Лео тихим, но уверенным голосом. — Криштиану,  _я задал вопрос._  
  
— Да, черт, слышу, — простонал он. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне кончить. Пожалуйста! Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня, наполнил меня своей спермой, пометил меня как своего.  
Криштиану слишком хорошо знал, как правильно надавить на Лео.  _Но кто вообще смог бы устоять перед таким представлением?_  — подумал Лео, держась из последних сил.  
  
— Я не хотел бы тебя разочаровать, — ответил он, еще шире раздвигая ноги Криша, входя глубже, с почти безжалостной силой. Он чувствовал, что задница Криштиану сжимается все теснее, и решил подтолкнуть любимого ближе к краю, протиснув ему в анус палец прямо вплотную к члену, упираясь в простату.  
  
— Кончи со мной, Криштиану, — приказал Лео, наклоняясь и прикусывая покрасневший сосок. Криштиану повиновался и кончил сию же секунду, заливая спермой свой живот и заходясь в стонах. Его анус сжался так сильно, что Лео не устоял — еще два, три толчка, и аргентинец вошел Криша последний раз как можно глубже и наконец отпустил себя.  
Вернувшись с небес на землю и все еще не выровняв дыхание, Лео почувствовал, как Криштиану гладит его по боку и расслабленно целует куда-то в шею.  
  
— М-м-м, это именно та награда, на которую я рассчитывал, querido, — прошептал он, обнимая Лео так крепко, будто вообще больше никогда не собирается выпускать его из постели. Когда Лионель наконец вышел из его задницы, Криш издал звук, наполовину разочарованный, наполовину недовольный. Лео наклонился и поцеловал красные следы от пальцев на внутренней стороне бедер и полюбовался тем, как его сперма вытекает из растянутого покрасневшего ануса Криша.  
  
Его член дернулся от такой развратной картины, но перед вторым раундом нужен был перерыв.  
  
— Поспи еще немного, — сказал он, напоследок еще раз целуя эти сильные бедра. — Я приведу нас обоих в порядок, хорошо?  
  
Криштиану лишь кивнул, сонно потянулся к Лео за поцелуем, который тут же получил, после чего устроился под одеялом и мгновенно уснул.  
  
Лео вытер их обоих боксерами Криша, которые тот уже в который раз не надел перед сном, и бросил их в сторону ванной. У Роналду таких целая куча, это его собственная коллекция, хотя он вряд ли о них забудет. Бросив взгляд на телефон, лежащий на тумбочке, Лео увидел мигающий огонек — пропущенный вызов, но решил проверить мобильный потом. Что может быть важным во вторник утром? Он устроился ближе к Кришу, который едва слышно сопел во сне — почти храпел, но никогда в этом не признавался, ведь плебейский храп был ниже достоинства всемирного известного CR7. Лео обхватил любимого левой рукой и переплелся с ним ногами. Он вполне мог сейчас улечься большой ложкой, но это была последняя мысль, и Лео погрузился в сон.  
  
Но через десять минут их разбудил настойчивый звонок гостиничного телефона.  
  
— Ты серьезно попросил ресепшен разбудить нас в половину девятого? Поверить не могу! — простонал Лео, уткнувшись в подушку.  
  
— Нет, ничего такого я не просил! — возмутился Криштиану, откатываясь от Лео и поднимая трубку. — Видимо, что-то срочное. Алло? О, Жорже, привет. Что такое?  
  
Жорже Мендеш был агентом Криштиану уже много лет, наверняка решил спозаранку обсудить с ним очередную новую кампанию Nike, которую уже организовали после его третьего Золотого Мяча. Лео планировал сладко проспать весь разговор и зарылся в одеяло, скучая по теплому телу своего бойфренда.  
  
— Что значит «личные фото»?  
  
Лео резко проснулся.  
  
— Я могу их посмотреть сейчас? Да, хорошо, я перезвоню. Да, обещаю, — сказал Криш и повесил трубку.  
  
— Что такое? — встревоженно спросил Лео. Его уже снедало плохое предчувствие. То, что Жорже потребовал Криша перезвонить, не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
  
— Он сказал… он сказал, что есть фото, которые я должен увидеть. Он отправил их мне и сказал посмотреть только их и не заходить в интернет, а потом сразу перезвонить. Видимо, они совсем уж ужасные, — Криш вслух произнес то, о чем думал Лео.  
  
— Хорошо, давай посмотрим. Насколько все может быть плохо? Мы всегда были осторожны, так что за нас я спокоен. Может, там голый Марсело в твоем саду, пока тебя нет, или еще какая-нибудь чушь! — уверенно произнес Лео, наполовину шутя, наполовину серьезно, пока Криш открывал почту. Бразильцы всегда горазды на такого рода эскапады.  
  
Когда загрузилось первое изображение, они оба уставились на экран телефона. Лео сразу разглядел в темной комнате спящую пару, держащуюся за руки. Картинка была немного размытой. К сожалению, _лишь немного._  
  
Когда Лео понял, кто изображен на фото, то лишился дара речи.  
  
— Черт, — слабо прошептал Криштиану. — Мы в полной заднице.


	3. Chapter 3

— Что… но ведь это невозможно! Как кто-то… как они могли сделать эту фотографию? — запинаясь через слово, проговорил Лео, вырывая телефон у Криштиану и разглядывая размытый снимок. — Криш, это наша комната. Здесь, в Цюрихе! Видимо, они сделали ее вчера… — Слова Лео подстегнули Роналду к действиям, он слетел с постели и бросился к двери, будто взломщики могли еще быть там, но Лионель вовремя схватил его за руку.   
  
— Они давно ушли, cariño. Да и что ты собираешься делать? Обыскать весь отель в таком виде? — спросил он, указывая на обнаженного Криштиану. На его бедрах тут и там виднелись синяки от пальцев.  
  
— Сейчас что, по-твоему, время для шуток? Поверить не могу! — прокричал Криш, вырываясь из хватки Лео и принимаясь с полнейшим отчаянием на лице вытряхивать их чемодана одежду, пока на пол не выпала пара трусов. Еще одна полетела в сторону Лео.  
  
— Оденься, не могу разговаривать с тобой и Жорже, пока ты голый, — прошипел Роналду в ответ на скептический взгляд Лионеля, направленный на белье с лейблом CR7. Он никогда не носил ничего из коллекции Криша, но сейчас на споры просто не было времени.  
  
Переодевшись, Лео смотрел, как Криш маячит перед кроватью, и пытался привести в порядок собственные мысли. Как вообще кто-то смог сделать такие снимки? Их предал кто-то из тех немногих людей, знавших об их отношениях? Как отреагируют клубы? Примут ли их болельщики? И, боже правый, что скажет бабуля? (1) Для его религиозной семьи сам факт отношений с мужчиной будет ужасен, но если этот мужчина — Криштиану Роналду? Его (в их глазах) заклятый враг? Он почти слышал:  _«Лионель Андрес Месси! Я не для того растила тебя, чтобы ты стал… содомитом! И с Мадридистом! Я всегда говорила, что Францеск и тот высокий (2) плохо на тебя влияют! Всегда трогаете друг друга и обнимаетесь! Мужчины не должны так делать!»._  
  
А об отце Лео даже думать не мог. Он покачал головой, представлять все возможные сценарии того, что будет дальше, не было смысла. Дерьмо уже угодило на вентилятор, и теперь нужно было думать о том, как справиться с последствиями — волноваться они будут потом. Кроме того, бабуля была наименьшей из проблем.  
  
Лео глубоко вздохнул и поднялся, остановив Криша и схватив его за талию. Роналду замер, но на Лионеля не смотрел.  
  
— Криш. Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста.  
  
Взгляд темно-карих глаз встретился с его собственным. То, что он увидел в них, в значительной степени отражало его собственные эмоции: смятение. Беспомощность. Страх. Гнев. Но больше всего было именно беспомощности — призрак вырвался из шкафа. Теперь весь мир узнал о них, и изменить это невозможно. Пути назад не было. И Лео это не нравилось. Он терпеть не мог видеть Криштиану таким. Его гордый, самоуверенный Криш, который мог справиться с чем угодно, был разбит. Лео бесило то, что какой-то незнакомый им человек принял решение за них — такое важное решение! — они никогда еще не говорили о том, как это произойдет. Но все точно не должно было быть так.  
  
— Что нам теперь делать, Лео? Это… это может уничтожить нас обоих.  
  
— Я не знаю, cariño… — нежность исчезла из голоса Лео. — Не знаю. Но я уверен в одном — мы отлично платим людям, которые прекрасно справляются со своей работой. Много-много денег за то, чтобы они разбирались с прессой, так что давай сначала позвоним Жорже. Я постараюсь после этого связаться с Пепе (3), странно, что он еще не звонил раз десять.  
  
Криштиану с одобрением кивнул, Лео отвернулся, чтобы взять телефон, но услышал тихий нерешительный голос:  
  
— Лео? Ты можешь… я просто… — ему даже не нужно было заканчивать предложение, Лионель чувствовал то же самое. _Мне просто нужно знать, что я не одинок. Нужно подтверждение, что мы вместе. Нужно, чтобы ты показал, что все, что у нас есть, не развалится._  Поэтому он раскинул руки, чтобы обнять Криштиану, делясь с ним своей любовью.  
  
Объятия длились почти целую вечность, но на деле прошло лишь несколько минут, после чего Криш наконец набрал номер Жорже. Но оказалось, что на другом конце провода был не один, а два человека.  
  
— Пепе, это правда ты? — недоверчиво спросил Лео. Пепе Коста был главным помощником Лео в Барсе, и по совместительству одним из его самых близких друзей.  
  
— Конечно, я, тормоз. Жорже позвонил мне сразу, как стало известно о фотографиях. Вообще-то, мы уже некоторое время держим руку на пульсе.  
  
Криштиану и Лионель обменялись неверящими взглядами.  
  
— Но мы тебе ничего о нас не рассказывали! — воскликнул португалец.  
  
— И с твоей стороны это было безумно глупо и совершенно безрассудно! — перебил Криша Жорже. — Но к счастью, у тебя классные друзья, которые присматривают за вами и держат нас в курсе.  
  
— Чертов Жери! — пробормотал Лео, в то время как Криштиану злобно прошипел: «Гребаный Марсело!».  
  
— Серьезно, о чем вы думали?! Лео, ты не понимал, насколько рискуешь? Вы, вообще-то, можете нам доверять, — добавил Пепе тоном, четко сигнализирующим о том, что он разочарован и недоволен.  
  
— Поймите нас, мы держали все в тайне, потому что это личное, не касается работы, ну, или не должно ее касаться. И мы прекрасно знали, как вы отнесетесь, сказали бы, что мы спятили!  
  
— Это совсем не говорит о том, что мы вам не доверяем, честно, — влез Криштиану. — Но нам и так было сложно строить отношения, и если бы вы знали, все усложнилось бы гораздо быстрее.  
  
Лео молча кивнул. Именно это с Кришем они уже обсуждали. Сначала нужно было выяснить, получится ли у них быть парой, как Криштиану и Лео, просто люди, а не всемирно известные футболисты. Если бы они с самого начала рассказали все своим пиар-командам и агентам, шансов построить нормальные отношения почти не было бы: их бы тут же начали отговаривать. И не зря, ведь их отношения странные и нелепые по многим причинам. Они не только были двумя самыми известными футболистами на планете, но и в глазах публики воспринимались как соперники, и выступали за клубы, которые буквально ненавидели друг друга. К тому же они были полными противоположностями почти во всех отношениях: Лео был стройным, невысоким и бледнокожим, по сравнению с высоким, мускулистым и загорелым Криштиану. Там, где Криш был громким и уверенным в себе, Лео был тихим и застенчивым, или, по крайней мере, таким его воспринимали окружающие.  
  
Но они оба чувствовали, что между ними есть что-то, от чего теперь сложно будет отказаться. Поэтому все держалось в тайне. Жери и Марсело были слишком близкими друзьями Лео и Кришу, они часто отдыхали вместе или проводили время дома, так что они не могли не заметить, но на деле оказалось, что Пике и Марсело удивительно хорошо восприняли их отношения. Может, они знали, как трудно найти что-то настоящее и искреннее. Лионель и Криштиану планировали рассказать Хорхе и Пепе, если их отношения продлятся полгода, а сейчас прошло всего лишь около шести недель. Отчасти это могло звучать прагматично, но они слишком долго варились на футбольной кухне, чтобы надеяться, что получится скрывать отношения дольше.  
  
 _Но теперь это не имело никакого значения,_ — мрачно подумал Лионель.  
  
— Теперь это не имеет значения, — Пепе озвучил его мысли. — Мы с Жорже должны были предвидеть возможность того, что кто-то вас выдаст, или вы сами случайно проговоритесь. Мы не смогли бы качественно делать свою работу, если бы не обдумывали подобны сценарии раньше, хотя все равно хреново, что придется со всем этим разбираться.  
  
— Так что, есть план на случай форс-мажора? — спросил Криштиану.  
  
— И почему мой телефон еще не разорвало от звонков? — поинтересовался Лионель. — Новость уже должна была разлететься по всему интернету.  
  
От одной лишь мысли он содрогнулся. Он берег свою личную жизнь, и от мысли о том, что теперь весь мир видел его и Криштиану в такой интимный момент, мурашки ползли по коже.  
  
— На самом деле нет, — прервал его отчаянные размышления Жорже. — Друг из Marca предупредил меня. Статья выйдет только в полдень.  
  
— В полдень? Почему не прямо сейчас? В чем подвох? — осторожно спросил Криштиану, даже не пытаясь выяснить, возможно ли убедить журналистов не публиковать снимки. Ответ он уже знал заранее.  
  
— По-видимому, они поздно отдали снимки в печать. Нам повезло, потому что теперь у нас есть возможность продумать реакцию. Они опубликуют все, что мы скажем о фото, о ваших отношениях и так далее. Это, по крайней мере, дает нам возможность проконтролировать ущерб и повлиять, хотя бы косвенно, на реакцию общественности.  
  
— Повезло? Нам нужно подать на них в суд, а не делиться информацией об отношениях! — сердито воскликнул Лео.  
  
— Почему этот фотограф просто не начал нас шантажировать? — простонал Криштиану, пряча лицо в ладонях и не обращая внимания на возмущения Лионеля. — Было бы проще! Мы бы дали ему денег и все!  
  
Он практически слышал, как на другом конце провода Жорже покачал головой.  
  
— Теоретически да, но он, скорее всего, взял бы деньги, а потом все равно продал фотографии. Это слишком большая сенсация, чтобы так просто ее просрать.  
  
— Согласен, — кивнул Лео. — Пусть уж так, вскрылось так вскрылось, теперь не будем жить в страхе, что все станет известно…  
  
— Не о том речь! — встрял Пепе. — Вопрос в том, что делать. Точнее, что хотите сделать вы двое. Судя по всему, реальный вариант один. Конечно, вы можете не делать никаких заявлений или, например, сказать что это была одноразовая, так скажем, акция, а потом просто вести себя как всегда. Но давайте будем честными — это не сработает. Если бы кто-то вас сдал или вы сами прокололись в интервью, это одно, но наличие фотографий меняет все. Никто никогда не забудет фото Криштиану Роналду и Лионеля Месси, лежащих полуголыми в одной постели.  
  
— Так что вы должны сделать каминг-аут — во всех смыслах этого слова. Как геи, как пара. У нас есть готовое заявление для Marca, ничего слишком личного, просто подтверждение ваших отношений, что вы просите дать вам возможность разобраться и побыть вдали от прессы и так далее. Криш, ты уедешь в один из моих домов в Португалии и не будешь высовывать оттуда носа несколько недель. За это время мы разберемся с клубами, Nike, Adidas и всем остальным. Это понятно?  
  
Криштиану и Лионель одновременно зажмурились, не зная, что сказать.  
  
— Мы понимаем, что в данный момент вам обоим сложно, но это единственный способ сохранить и ваши карьеры, и ваши отношения, — добавил Пепе.  
  
— Меня это не волнует. Мы ничего комментировать не будем. Это наши отношения, наша жизнь, это личное! Пошли они все нахрен! — прорычал Лео, стискивая ладонь Криштиану.  
Роналду поднял голову и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и, видимо, нашел то, что хотел в них увидеть.  
  
— Мы перезвоним вам.  
  
— Криштиану!  
  
— Нет, Жорже. Это касается меня и Лео.  _Никого_ больше. И нам нужно время, чтобы все обсудить. Мы перезвоним, когда примем решение, — сказал он и резко сбросил вызов.


	4. Chapter 4

Целую минуту в комнате было тихо, обоим мужчинам нужно было время, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Лионель заговорил первым.  
  
— Ты знаешь мое мнение. И даже если мы сделаем заявление, что это изменит? Люди увидят фото, а на остальное им будет плевать.  
  
Он собирался сказать что-то еще, но Криштиану его прервал.  
  
— А как насчет контроля над текстом? Они могут написать под фото бог знает что —  _что это был секс на одну ночь, что я трахнулся с тобой в качестве награды за Золотой Мяч или даже то, что мы уже полгода обручены и скоро поженимся._  Они могут наваять все, что хотят, если мы не дадим комментарии, и ты знаешь это! По крайней мере, тогда в газетах появится хотя бы часть правды, а не стопроцентное вранье!  
  
Лео не мог не согласиться с Криштиану.  
  
— Но говорить с Marca после того, что они сделали? Этот гребаный фотограф был в этой комнате, снимал из-за это двери! — сердито прорычал Лео, тыча пальцем в кровать, на которой они сидели. — Он влез в наш личный номер, стоял в дверях и смотрел, как мы спим! И снял нас, даже не подумав, а потом продал фотографии за бешеные деньги! И теперь мы собираемся сделать для них заявление, чтобы они еще больше заработали на нашей личной жизни?  
  
— Думаешь, мне все это дерьмо нравится? Но мы должны быть умнее и убрать чувства в сторону, когда имеем дело с прессой, как делаем всегда. Давай пойдем на компромисс. Жорже составит заявление, которое подтвердит, что мы в серьезных отношениях уже некоторое время. Без подробностей, это лишнее, но точно пресечет все спекуляции, — предложил Криштиану.  
  
— Но мы отправим его во все газеты, не только в Marca, ладно? Не нужно давать им еще одну порцию эксклюзива, хватит с них фото, — смирившись с ситуацией, добавил Лео. Он хоть и согласился с идеей Криша, но все равно был недоволен.  
  
Португалец одобрительно кивнул.  
  
— И мы подадим в суд на того папарацци. Я хочу видеть этого мудака за решеткой, как и ты. Но лучше будет, если я доберусь до этого урода первым, — с мрачной решимостью пробормотал Криштиану. Он вырос на улицах крошечного Фуншала и умел дать сдачи. В голове у него мелькнуло несколько довольно жестоких, но садистски приятных фантазий, прежде чем мысли вернулись к более важным вопросам.  
  
— Что насчет отъезда? Не понимаю, зачем прятаться. Все станет известно через несколько часов. Какая разница, зачем выжидать неделю… — обиженно добавил он. Неважно, с чем им придется столкнуться, ему хотелось переваривать все это дома, в знакомой, безопасной обстановке. И, конечно, Лео бы поехал в Мадрид вместе с ним.  
  
— На мой взгляд, это хорошая идея. Пусть люди привыкнут к мысли, что мы теперь вместе. Для нас так будет лучше, уедем вместе. СМИ будут полоскать нас на каждом углу, лучше спрячемся и насладимся тишиной перед взрывом, последствия которого нам придется разгребать после возвращения, — ответил ему Лео. Говорил он с сочувствием, но все равно твердо.  
  
— Ты слишком самонадеян. Как думаешь, что тут будет твориться? Нам будут плевать вслед или напишут баллончиками «педики» на наших домах и машинах? Господи, сейчас 2015 год… — покачал головой Криштиану. Он не очень верил в свои слова и понимал, что лучше будет затаиться на время, но никак не мог перестать цепляться за идею вернуться домой в Мадрид.  
  
— Cariño, ты же знаешь, как мало в футболе геев, из-за этого порой забываешь о том, что существует гомофобия. Полно причин, почему никто не совершает каминг-аутов, помимо проблем с клубом и спонсорами. Средний класс, пьющий пиво, безусловно, не оценит такой открытости, у нас с ними будут проблемы типа «надо надрать им зад». И все из-за фото. Мы спим вместе, лежим голые, одежда вся на полу... Нужно время, чтобы эта сенсация поугасла, чтобы люди перестали думать всякий бред, как только увидят нас. Так что… давай уедем в Португалию на несколько дней и дадим миру успокоиться? — снова предложил Лео, неотрывно глядя на Криштиану.  
  
— Хорошо. В любом случае некоторая дистанция между нами и испанской прессой не помешает. Но меня все еще бесит, что нам приходится прятаться, будто нам стыдно быть вместе, — со вздохом ответил Криш. Лео был слишком упрям, спорить не было смысла. Лучше сразу сдаться, чем заводить ссору на пустом месте.  
  
— Думаешь, меня это не бесит? — спросил Лео, яростно блестя глазами. — С самого первого дня я хотел, чтобы все знали, что ты мой, только мой, и принадлежишь мне, как я тебе, — полушепотом сказал он, лаская кончиками пальцев синяки на гладком горле Криштиану. Роналду даже не заметил, когда Лео успел протянуть к нему руки. Было немного больно, но это была приятная боль. Это вернуло ему почву под ногами и успокоило.  
  
В горле стоял ком, а слова куда-то делись, поэтому Криштиану просто наклонился и поцеловал Лео, переплетая пальцы с его пальцами.  
  
— Твой, — прошептал он прямо в чужие губы, когда они наконец разорвали поцелуй, не желая прекращать ласку и возвращаться в реальный мир.  
  
— Значит, мы все решили? — спросил Лео. В ответ Криштиану лишь сжал его руку. — Хорошо, тогда давай перезвоним парням, пока у них не случился сердечный приступ.  
  


***

  
  
Жорже взял трубку после первого же гудка.  
  
— Итак, вы приняли решение? — спросил он, не тратя времени на расшаркивания перед клиентом.  
  
— Пепе рядом? Не хочу два раза повторять, — спросил Лео.  
  
— Да, конференц-связь. Я слушаю.  
  
Криш и Лео напоследок обменялись взглядами, и Роналду заговорил:  
  
— Мы ничего не будем говорить Marca или кому бы то ни было еще. И да, мы уже знаем все ваши аргументы, что станет только хуже и так далее, но это наше решение — Лео и мое. И оно окончательное. — Тон Криша не оставлял места для дискуссий.  
  
— Вы можете подтвердить наши отношения и их продолжительность, потому что нам нечего скрывать и нечего стыдиться. Но на данный момент это все. Никаких интервью, никаких цитат, никаких фотографий, — добавил Лео.  
  
— Не скажу что удивлен, — смиренно сказал Пепе, не демонстрируя ни намека на злость. — Вы двое — упрямые ублюдки, которые действительно привязаны друг к другу. Но будет полное  _месиво_ , это я вам обещаю, простите за неуместный каламбур. — Лео разобрал смех, а Криштиану даже не улыбнулся, а только покачал головой.  
  
— Хорошо. Это ваше решение, но СМИ будут преследовать вас, пока не получат то, что хотят — конечно, в первую очередь это совместные фото. Так что особенно важно решить, где вы будете сейчас находиться. Я все еще не считаю, что возвращаться в клубы разумно. СМИ легко обнаружат вас в ваших родных городах, все знают, где вы живете, куда ходите на ужин, поэтому лучше будет на некоторое время скрыться с радаров. Кроме того, никто не знает, как отреагируют болельщики и…  _другие_ — многие из них очень консервативные люди, которым нужно будет время привыкнуть ко всему этому, — сказал им Жорже таким тоном, будто раза три прокрутил в голове реплики и был уверен в каждом слове.  
  
— Да хватит уже. Перес пускай сам себя трахнет, — ответил Криштиану, вызвав у Лео улыбку, которую то безуспешно пытался скрыть. — Мы тут все знаем, что Лео и я слишком важны для клубов в долгосрочной перспективе — как на поле, так и вне его. Мы забиваем голы, выигрываем трофеи, приносим деньги и известность.  
  
— Да это все прекрасно, но не забывай, что ты не просто в отношениях с мужчиной. Ты мадридист и встречаешься с кулес, и это многими людьми может быть расценено как предательство, — напомнил ему Пепе.  
  
— Мы оба знаем, что ты прав, Криш просто высказал свою точку зрения. Мы согласны, Жорже, но приедем в Португалию на несколько дней, максимум на неделю, пока все не успокоится. Затем мы вернемся — мы не будем пропускать два матча подряд, наше длительное отсутствие может быть расценено неправильно.  
  
— И мы хотим подать в суд. На фотографа, — тоном, не допускающим возражений, заявил Криштиану.  
  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, парня, — сразу ответил ему Жорже. — Только больше подстегнете прессу. Все будут писать об этом, и ваши имена никогда не исчезнут из заголовков.  
  
— Тогда найди другой способ добраться до него! Он вломился в наш номер посреди ночи и сфотографировал нас спящими, черт возьми! Мы точно не первые! Нужно найти таких же жертв, чтобы они поддержали нас на суде! — возмущенного Лео поддержал Криштиану.  
  
— И если вы этого не сделаете, мы подадим на него в суд напрямую. Нам плевать на прессу. Нужно расставить все точки над i, чтобы подобное не повторялось.  
  
— Да, в другой раз они сделают фото, как мы занимаемся сексом или еще чего. Нам повезло, что этот ублюдок не пришел раньше, — сердито пробормотал Лео, тем самым смущая невозмутимых Жорже и Пепе.  
  
— Ну, по крайней мере, я уверен, что они точно перестали бы называть тебя маленьким, querido, — усмехнулся Криштиану. К его удовольствию, Лео залился краской. Он по опыту знал, что Месси краснеет от всего, что ему нравится и возбуждает одновременно. Но голос Жорже вырвал его из пикантных мыслей.  
  
— Бога ради и ради нашей способности здраво мыслить, сведите подобные инсинуации к минимуму! У нас полно проблем, и мне еще не хватало в голове картинки, где ты занимаешься сексом! Моя психика не выдержит.  
  
Лео и Криштиану улыбнулись друг другу.  
  
— Не переживайте, мир, несомненно, сделает нашу сексуальную жизнь общим достоянием. Так что обсуждать мы это с вами не будем, — с усмешкой сказал Криш, прежде чем до него дошла правдивость его собственных слов.  
  
Боже правый, он уже видел перед глазами эти проклятые заголовки:  _«Криштиану Роналду — маленькая сучка Лионеля Месси?»_. Газеты полны дерьма, Криш прекрасно знал это. Естественно, те же мысли приходили и в голову Лео. Многие люди не считали Криштиану закрытым, а Лео воспринимали скромником и очень застенчивым, и как известно, закрытым. Но это не совсем соответствовало действительности. Да, Кришу нравилось делиться с аудиторией некоторыми моментами жизни, продвигать свой бренд одежды и обуви, и многое другое. Именно за это он и ценил социальные сети. Люди считали его открытым, он же выкладывал по пять фото в инстаграм ежедневно, но ведь показывать, как прошла тренировка и что он ел — это ведь не совсем личное. Кроме того, о своих отношениях он никогда не говорил с прессой — да, о прошлом, о семье говорил, но в том, что касалось личной жизни, был чрезвычайно осторожен. Он выучил уроки от газетчиков и теперь обладал толстой кожей — британские СМИ его здорово проучили.  
  
— Парни, — прервал его размышления Жорже. — Я организую безопасный перелет в Португалию, а затем мы с Пепе будем разбираться с клубами и спонсорами. Лучше пусть они узнают все от нас. Так что пакуйте чемоданы.  
  
— И еще, не читайте газеты и не выходите в интернет. Ничего хорошего вы там не найдете. Также — никаких контактов со знакомыми, только с ближайшими родственниками. Помните, что сейчас доверять нельзя никому, потому что есть такая дерьмовая штука, как деньги, — проинструктировал их Пепе.  
  
— Я позвоню, когда все будет готово. И еще: для вашего имиджа это может быть не самое лучшее решение, но для двух людей, которые состоят в отношениях и хотят их защитить, оно самое правильное, — добавил Жорже, оборвав звонок прежде, чем они смогли поблагодарить своих пиар-менеджеров за помощь.  
  
— Давай собираться. Времени нет, — сказал Криштиану, но все же потянулся к Лео за поцелуем. На это у них всегда будет время.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE TIMES — Месси и Роналду состоят в романтических отношениях.**  
  
 ** _Лондон, 13 января 2015 года.  
В полдень футбольный мир потрясла новость: согласно интимной фотографии, сделанной вчера вечером в гостиничном номере Цюриха после вручения Золотого Мяча ФИФА, которую опубликовала испанская газета Marca, два самых известных футболиста в мире Лионель Месси и Криштиану Роналду состоят в романтических отношениях._**  
  
 _Новость стала полной неожиданностью, так как аргентинец и португалец, играющие за Барселону и Реал Мадрид соответственно, до этого момента были гетеросексуалами и появлялись на публике с женщинами, и считались непримиримыми соперниками. Не только клубы враждовали в испанской Ла Лиге на протяжении десятилетий, но и Роналду и Месси сражались друг с другом за корону лучшего игрока в мире последние семь лет, за которые только они двое удостаивались Золотых Мячей.  
  
Сообщается, что у пары были напряженные отношения как на поле, так и вне его, хотя Месси и Роналду много раз утверждали, что их предполагаемое соперничество лишь продукт средств массовой информации, а фактически они не конкурируют друг с другом. Многие до сих пор верили в это, но в заявлении, опубликованном пиар-менеджерами, Роналду и Месси подтверждают свои отношения, но отказываются давать какую-то дополнительную информацию, кроме продолжительности этих отношений:_  
  
 ** _Криштиану Роналду и Лионель Месси подтверждают, что состоят в романтических отношениях последние пять месяцев. Они любезно просят прессу уважать их частную жизнь и хотели бы подчеркнуть, что фотографии, опубликованные Marca сегодня днем, были сделаны без их согласия._**  
  
 _(Ред: в связи с интимным характером фотографий, руководством Times решено было не публиковать их)._  
  
 _Ничего подобного в профессиональном спорте никогда еще не происходило, несмотря на то, что в последние годы каминг-аут совершили несколько профессиональных спортсменов, например, британский бронзовый призер Олимпийских игр Том Дейли, но он не был так знаменит, как Роналду и Месси. Безусловно, каминг-аут таких людей быстро стал новостью номер один. Хэштег **#мессиироналду**  последние несколько часов прочно закрепился в трендах Твиттера, и каждый выпуск новостей, широко освещающий эту новость, подливает масла в огонь, разведенный СМИ._  
  
 _В течении многих лет пресса эксплуатировала их сексуальность, особенно нападающего Реала, но ни Месси, ни Роналду никогда не реагировали на подобные инсинуации. Последствия их вынужденного каминг-аута пока не ясны, так как Реал и Барселона, а также спонсоры клубов (такие гиганты как Nike и Adidas) отказались давать комментарии._  
  
Реакция поклонников пары до сих пор остается неясной, многие отправили им письма поддержки, но некоторые шокированы тем, что их кумиры оказались гомосексуалистами и/или тем, что они состоят в отношениях друг с другом. Это явный признак того, что гомофобия по-прежнему является актуальной проблемой в футболе, и последующие дни покажут, как далеко продвинулся мир спорта со всеми его многочисленными кампаниями, направленными на толерантность и уважение. Сейчас ясно только одно: Лионель Месси и Криштиану Роналду изменили футбол навсегда. Он больше никогда не будет таким, как был вчера, и мир никогда не сможет забыть, что два лучших футболиста в истории футбола геи.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Криштиану Роналду и Лео Месси: Королевская пара футбола_  
  
CR7 и Блоха: все новости об их сумасшедшей сексуальной жизни  
  
Криштиану Роналду и Лионель Месси: САМАЯ нелюбимая пара?  
  
КРИМЕСИ, ЛЕОНАЛДО или КРЕССИ: голосуйте сейчас за имя пары Лионеля Месси и Криштиану Роналду  
  
Месси и Роналду шокировали футбольный мир своими тайными отношениями  
  
Лионель Месси планирует трансфер в Реал Мадрид к своему любовнику Криштиану Роналду  
  
Футболисты Лионель Месси и Криштиану Роналду совершили каминг-аут  
  
Криштиану Роналду любит доминировать над Лео Месси — на поле и вне его  
  
Новая Бранджелина? Кто сверху, кто снизу?  
  
Криштиану Роналду снизу? Голосуйте сейчас!  
  
Роналду перейдет в Барселону в следующем сезоне, чтобы присоединиться к своему любовнику Лео Месси  
  
Маленький Лео настоящий Лев в постели, Криштиану — счастливчик**   
  


***

  
  
Криштиану снял очки и потер уставшие глаза. Он понимал, что Жорже сказал им ничего не читать, но он просто не смог устоять: выскользнул из-под руки Лео и вышел из роскошной спальни в доме Жорже, взял ноутбук и погрузился в изучение реакции средств массовой информации. Сплошная чушь. Ну, за исключением последнего. Но он был уверен, что The Sun сделали только лишь предположение.  
  
Его взгляд снова зацепился за фото, с которого все началось, теперь этот снимок сопровождал каждый заголовок: они с Лео, спящие на огромной кровати отеля в Цюрихе.  _Такие умиротворенные,_  подумал Криштиану. Его руки обнимали Лео так, будто бы он принадлежал лишь ему одному, тона их кожи красиво контрастировали в тусклом свете, бронза и слоновая кость, совершенная гармония оттенков. Если бы не то, как именно была сделана фотография, и как после нее изменилась их жизнь, Кришу бы понравился снимок, и он непременно распечатал бы себе копию. А теперь он мог купить себе сколько угодно таких фотографий, ведь они были во всех газетных киосках и по всему интернету. И увидеть ее могли все — от его злейших врагов до его собственной матери.  
  
Но в целом все оказалось довольно неплохо. По-видимому, во всех статьях писали только о них, но общий тон был адекватным — Криш подозревал, что все дело в том, что СМИ не хотят казаться гомофобными. Но были сайты, которые обвиняли их во лжи, потому что они приводили на мероприятия женщин, а в случае Лео еще и заводили с ними отношения.  _По-видимому, они никогда не слышали о бисексуальности,_  презрительно подумал Криштиану.  
  
Конечно, множество статей со всяких мусорных сайтов были посвящены именно их сексуальным отношениям, но он надеялся, что у людей осталась хоть капля здравого смысла, и они не будут верить всему, что читают. Ха.  _Конечно_. Но все же никто, казалось, не ждал, что они перестанут играть в футбол или добровольно покинут клубы, чтобы обсуждение их сексуальной жизни не повлияло на профессиональные навыки. Да, раньше Криштиану не приходилось читать выдуманные идиотские истории о своем поведении в спальне...  
  
Услышав приглушенные шаги по деревянному полу, Криштиану обернулся. Лео в низко сидящих на бедрах боксерах потирал сонные глаза, а потом заметил Макбук на его коленях.  
  
— Я думал, мы обещали, что не будем ничего читать, cariño, — сказал Лео, но совсем не недовольно, а как-то мирно. Он присел рядом с Кришем на огромный мягкий диван и прижался к его боку. Португалец быстро закрыл ноутбук, сунул его на стол рядом с диваном, но Лео был слишком зорким даже спросонья, не зря на поле он видел каждое его движение и просчитывал их наперед.  
  
— По крайней мере, хоть в чем-то они не ошиблись, — усмехнулся он, довольный собой. Криштиану только покачал головой. Он бы никогда не признался, что думал о том же самом секунду назад. Все считали, что в их паре самоуверенным был Криш, но ты никогда не станешь лучшим игроком в мире, если не будешь верить в самого себя. Короче говоря, эго Лионеля не нуждалось в росте, оно и так было приличным. Смущающе громких стонов Криштиану во время секса было достаточно.  
  
— Итак, насколько все ужасно? — спросил Лео, перестав улыбаться. — Нам нужно будет прятаться здесь вечно?  
  
Криштиану высказал Лионелю свои мысли, которые обмозговывал последний час.  
  
— Ну, мне кажется, все не так уж плохо. Люди шокированы, многие не рады тому, что мы можем так хорошо играть в футбол, будучи геями, но в целом с этим можно жить. Что будет, когда мы выйдем на поле — другая история.  
  
Лео вздохнул и рассеянно провел по волосам.  
  
— Да, я знаю. Боюсь, что приятного будет мало. А клубы?  
  
— Нет, — покачал головой Криштиану. — Никто. Спонсоры, клубы — оба, все молчат. Я уверен, что у них есть особые распоряжения, затыкающие им рты, иначе Марсело точно бы написал твит в нашу поддержку с десятком радужных флагов.  
  
— Им все равно придется. Значит, от Жорже и Пепе тоже нет новостей? — спросил аргентинец.  
  
— Когда я последний раз говорил с Жорже, он был занят тем, что успокаивал всех, пытался убедить, что то, что мы вместе, вовсе не означает финансовый и спортивный Армагеддон, так что нет, новостей нет.  
  
Последний день прошел как в тумане. Они быстро упаковали минимум вещей, которые брали с собой в Цюрих, собираясь остаться там на пару ночей, а потом по отдельности уехали на частный аэродром, откуда самолет доставил их на португальское побережье в дом Жорже.  
  
Путешествие было коротким и вполне успешным, потому что никто не узнал их и не пытался сфотографировать. Толстовки, кепки и темные очки сделали свое дело, и фора, которую они получили благодаря Жорже и Marca, безусловно, помогла. Когда в полдень появились новости об их отношениях, Криштиану и Лео уже сидели в наглухо тонированной машине, которая везла их в один из многочисленных особняков Мендеша, а за рулем был самый надежный сотрудник из его команды. Криштиану бывал здесь раньше, когда навещал Жорже прошлым летом. Дом был великолепный — уединенный, с большим садом и даже частным пляжем, но Криш предпочел бы быть дома. Ничто не дарит ему такое чувство безопасности, как родные стены и Лео рядом. Но решение приехать сюда было правильным. СМИ хоть и восприняли нормально взорвавшуюся бомбу, но форменное безумие все еще не прекращалось. Нет уж, лучше отсидеться здесь.  
  
Но даже зная, что никто не догадывается об их местонахождении, кроме Жорже, Пепе и их водителя (которому Жорже доверял безоговорочно), из дома они выходить не смели, отвлекали себя чем могли: ФИФА, книги, но никакого телевизора, потому что их собственные лица маячили на всех каналах. Тот факт, что папарацци смог забраться в их номер, напрягало до сих пор — Криш считал, что он откуда-то взял ключ, иначе они бы его услышали, так что тревожное чувство никуда не делось.  
  
После того как заниматься уже было нечем, они наконец легли спать, оба утомленные, но больше эмоционально, чем физически. Они привыкли засыпать в разных кроватях, учитывая количество путешествий, которые требовала их работа, но Лео уснул достаточно быстро, а Криштиану не мог никак отрешиться от мыслей и глядел в белый потолок, после чего уже не мог избавиться от зудящего под кожей любопытства — ему не терпелось прочесть хотя бы некоторые из тех тысяч статей, которые написали о них за последние сутки.  _Лучше знать, что думает враг_ , сказал он себе в качестве оправдания за несдержанное обещание не ковыряться в прессе.  
  
— Короче, ничего нового, и мы никак не можем повлиять на происходящее. Давай вернемся в постель, ладно? Тебе нужен отдых, да и мне тоже. — Лео широко зевнул и потянул Криша за плечо.  
  
— Я все равно не усну, querido. Ты иди, я немного почитаю и приду, когда устану, — сказал Криштиану, нежно целуя руку, лежащую у него на плече.  
  
Он знал, что не сможет сейчас расслабиться — в голове крутилось слишком много мыслей, состоящих из дебильных заголовков.  
  
— Не устал? Ты же знаешь, что я эксперт по утомлению Криштиану Роналду? — Лео подмигнул, и Криш невольно улыбнулся.  
  
— Да? Я почти уверен, что у ваших защитников иное мнение по этому поводу.  
  
— Действительно, — сказал Лео, внезапно становясь бодрее. На его лице мелькнуло знакомое хищное выражение, которое часто появлялось, когда одноклубники аргентинца вели себя слишком вызывающе по отношению к Криштиану во время матчей. Он снова потянул Криша за плечо и забрался ему на бедра. Его наполовину твердый член уже отчетливо виднелся под тонкой тканью боксеров.  
  
Криштиану дразняще ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Конечно. Знаешь, Жерар иногда так сильно меня утомлял…  
  
Но у него не было шанса закончить предложение, Лионель впился ему в губы, а его нетерпеливый язык тут же скользнул внутрь. Криш на мгновение подумал, что это нечестная игра, но к черту мысли: с Лео было так хорошо, он потрясающе целовался, так что Криштиану просто пропустил его волосы сквозь пальцы свободной руки, наслаждаясь их мягкостью, и углубил поцелуй. Через несколько минут жарких поцелуев и объятий уже стало недостаточно. Для Криштиану, хотя ему всегда этого было мало. Он не мог вспомнить, хотел ли когда-нибудь кого-то так сильно, и честно говоря, это иногда пугало его. Но ощущение голой кожи Лео было просто невероятным, и он жаждал получить его как ничто в своей гребаной жизни. Лионель был как наркотик. Поэтому, когда Криш наконец стянул с него боксеры (на этот раз не CR7), снял свои пижамные штаны, и наконец их тела встретились друг с другом без всяких преград, то он не сдержался и беззастенчиво застонал.  
  
Он провел ладонями по крепкой спине Лионеля, разминая мышцы, прежде чем опуститься на его задницу, призывая Лео двигаться. Обычно во время секса они были довольно разговорчивы — хотя бы один из них, в зависимости от настроения. Но сегодня они оба были тихими, молчание нарушилось лишь стонами, когда Лео довел Криштиану до оргазма ртом и руками, прежде чем тот кончил прямо себе на живот. Потребовалось всего лишь пять движений ладонью, прежде чем Лео последовал за ним.  
  
Португалец откинулся на спинку дивана. Его грудь вздымалась, а загорелая кожа на животе была покрыта белыми разводами спермы. Лео, все еще сидя сверху, провел пальцами по жемчужной жидкости и медленно облизнул их, явно смакуя вкус. У него точно оральная фиксация, Криштиану точно это знал. Не то чтобы он возражал, ему дико нравилось это пошлое шоу, поэтому он потянул один палец Лео в рот. Он просто не мог устоять, к большому удовольствию Лео, который вскоре заменил палец ртом. Они снова целовались нежно, движения были томными и расслабленными. Вытершись тем, что подвернулось под руку, Криштиану накинул на них обоих одеяло и устроился в объятиях Лео.  
  
— Все будет нормально. Я знаю, что сейчас все шиворот-навыворот, но ты должен мне верить, — прошептал Лео, крепче обнимая Криштиану.  
  
— Ну да, у тебя больше веры, чем у меня, — фыркнул Криш, поглаживая татуированную руку Лионеля. — Но ради нас я тебе поверю. — С этими словами он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь присутствием Лео, его близостью, теплом, запахом. Он не успел опомниться и тут же крепко уснул.


	7. Chapter 7

Лео сразу же услышал возбужденную болтовню за автоматической дверью, отделяющей его от зала прибытия аэропорта Эль Прат. Сегодня утром частный самолет доставил его в ставший родным испанский город, и Лео надеялся, что сумеет ускользнуть из аэропорта незамеченным или хотя бы без преследований прессы. Но мысль о побеге стала еще более маловероятной, когда он заметил шесть здоровых телохранителей (просто ходячих клише — черные костюмы и черные авиаторы), ждущих его у трапа. Может, без этих громил он был бы более незаметным? Наверняка его уже видели на борту самолета в Фару, так что СМИ в курсе. К счастью, Лионель послушался Криштиану и сбрил бороду, успевшую отрасти за время их короткого отпуска в Португалии. Они оба знали, что столкнутся с атакой прессы как только вернутся. Оставалось надеяться, что хотя бы Криштиану добрался до дома в Мадриде относительно безопасно.  
  
— Готовы? — спросил его один из мужчин на корявом испанском, когда они всей толпой шли к выходу. Лео нашел в себе силы только кивнуть. — Хорошо. Идите посередине, просто держитесь спокойно. До стоянки всего лишь сотня метров. Если хотите, можете надеть капюшон и очки, защититесь от вспышек.  
  
Он выжидательно посмотрел на Лионеля, но тот не последовал его совету, лишь качнул головой и двинулся в сторону зала прибытия. Публике Лионель мог казаться застенчивым, но у него была гордость, и он шел по залу с высоко поднятой головой, как Криштиану. Ему нечего было стыдиться, он не собирался прятаться за очками лишь потому, что кому-то может быть некомфортно.  
  
Как и предсказывал охранник, вспышки десятков камер почти ослепили Лионеля, стоило распахнуться автоматическим дверям. Папарацци тут же начали выкрикивать непристойности, пытаясь его спровоцировать — всякую дрянь, лишь бы только получить снимок, на котором Лионель Месси будет выглядеть расстроенным, сердитым или пристыженным, дабы напечатать его на следующей день во всех газетах и срубить на этом побольше денег. Но Лео твердо решил не доставлять им такого удовольствия, держал лицо расслабленным и спокойным, в основном благодаря плотному кольцу охраны. Аргентинец знал, как сохранить лицо как можно более нейтральным — это первое, чему ты учишься, когда имеешь дело с прессой столько, сколько Лео. Ему часто приходилось на поле скрывать гнев и разочарование. Но слышать все эти оскорбления в его адрес, в адрес Криштиану, про их отношения и сексуальную жизнь было действительно больно, но Лео ничего не оставалось, кроме как терпеть.  
  
Но вдруг чья-то худенькая маленькая ручка вцепилась в его ладонь.  
  
— Сеньор Лео! Сеньор Лео!  
  
Мальчик шести-семи лет с виду умудрился пролезть сквозь плотное кольцо охраны прямо у них между ног. На нем была сине-гранатовая футболка с десяткой на спине, а глаза сияли — на детском лице не было ни единой капли застенчивости.  
  
— Ты лучший! Я… — договорить он не успел, охранник схватил его за шиворот и хотел оттащить в сторону. Но Лео остановил его.  
  
— Все в порядке, — сказал он охраннику и присел, чтобы посмотреть мальчику в глаза. — Спасибо. Как тебя зовут, малыш?  
  
Щелчки камер просто оглушали.  
  
— Тьяго, сеньор, — ответил мальчик.  
  
— А где твои родители? Надеюсь, ты не потерялся? — спросил Лео, оглядываясь по сторонам и заметив взволнованную семейную пару, пытающуюся прорваться сквозь толпу журналистов.  
  
— Ой, они там где-то! — совершенно невозмутимо ответил ему Тьяго, чем чертовски напомнил Лионелю его племянников. — Они сказали, что мне нельзя больше носить твою футболку, из-за Роналду, но мне все равно! Роналду классный, но не такой крутой, как ты! Когда я вырасту, то хочу быть как ты! — твердо сказал мальчик, и от этой детской непосредственности у Лео потеплело на сердце, но взгляд, направленный на семью Тьяго, стал жестким.  
  
— Ты молодец, и ты правда можешь носить любую футболку, какую захочешь. — Лео подозвал одного из телохранителей и взял из его нагрудного кармана ручку.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я подписал твою футболку? — Тьяго неверяще распахнул глаза и нетерпеливо кивнул, будто потерял дар речи. — Отлично. Повернись, чтобы я мог написать на твоей спине, — попросил аргентинец, на этот раз возблагодарив высшие силы за свой маленький рост, и размашисто написал:  
  


__**Тьяго от Лео. Оставайся таким, какой ты есть, и в будущем ты будешь носить такую же футболку.  
  
Лео Месси.**

  
  
Он взъерошил волосы мальчика и улыбнулся.  
  
— Лучше беги к родителям, а то их удар хватит. — Он отдал ручку охраннику и попросил вернуть Тьяго семье в целости и сохранности. — Помни, Тьяго, ты можешь быть кем захочешь.  
  
— Об-бязательно! — проговорил мальчик, не переставая запинаться и благодарить Лионеля.  
  
Он бы предложил сфотографироваться, но посчитал, что завтра в газетах и интернете Тьяго найдет миллион снимков. Аэропорт они покинули без других инцидентов, и прежде чем Лео успел очухаться, его затолкали в тонированный черный автомобиль, который с бешеной скоростью помчался по магистрали. Он выдохнул, даже не почувствовав, что задержал дыхание. Он пережил первую встречу с прессой почти без потерь, но… слова Тьяго о том, что его родители против того, чтобы их сын носил футболку Месси, потрясли его до глубины души.  
  
Каждый имеет право на свое мнение, и ему необязательно принимать чужие точки зрения, но то, что детям внушали такие нехорошие мысли, беспокоило его. На футбольном поле все должны быть равны. И Испания, и Аргентина, и даже Португалия были глубоко католическими странами, не принимающими гомосексуализм, как и многие другие европейские страны, и Лео боялся реакции фанатов — их каминг-аут наверняка изменит отношение публики, стоит им появиться на поле. Будучи запрятанным в Португалии вместе с Кришем, без звонков и дотошных СМИ, за исключением первого дня, Лео был убежден, что все будет хорошо, но теперь стоило признаться, что он выдавал желаемое за действительное.  
  
Лионель поерзал на сиденье и проверил телефон (новый, подарок от Жорже, Криштиану получил только такой же). Сообщений от Криша не было. Лионель нахмурился — дорога у Роналду должна была занять меньше времени, чем у него, он уже должен быть дома, наверное, его что-то задержало по пути домой. Лео пообещал себе сразу же позвонить Кришу, как только он окажется в родных стенах дома, закрыл глаза и вдруг почувствовал себя смертельно уставшим.  
  


***

  
  
Криштиану посмотрел в тонированное окно Рэндж Ровера, который забрал его из толпы папарацци, встретившей его в аэропорту Мадрида. Они точно знали о его приезде, но охрана Жорже сработала без сучка и задоринки, доставив Роналду в ждущую его машину. Он слышал крики, отчаянные провокации с требованиями хоть как-то отреагировать. Все это сделало отвращение и ненависть более реальными. Они называли его по-всякому: предателем, педиком, лжецом. Репортеры прекрасно знали, насколько он был гордым человеком, и будь Роналду один, то он ответил бы на все выкрики, не заботясь о последствиях. Но нет — у него был Лео, поэтому Криш прикусил язык до привкуса крови, прямо держал спину и задрал подбородок, делая вид, что до гнусных выкриков ему нет никакого дела.  
  
Криш был уверен, что журналисты не получили требуемых фото и сенсаций — хоть что-то хорошее. Он все еще кипел от злости, хотя точно распознать собственные эмоции не мог: вроде бы гнев, боль и странное чувство разочарования. Именно поэтому он решил прибегнуть к своему личному волшебному лекарству, которое спасало его в детстве, когда отец возвращался домой в стельку пьяным и злым.  
  
— Отвезите меня в Вальдебебас, — сказал он водителю. Криштиану нужно было почувствовать траву под ногами, снова коснуться мяча, убежать от того, что происходило вокруг, потому что Лео не было рядом и он никак не мог успокоить Криша. Ему необходимо было вернуть контроль над своей жизнью, и ему было плевать, насколько эта идея была глупой. Воскресенье — свободный день после вчерашней игры. Если ему повезет, но даже не столкнется с персоналом базы, а может, и с одноклубниками тоже. Но, в конце концов, завтра они и так должны встретиться, так что один день погоды не сделает. Все равно ему придется посмотреть им в глаза.  
  
— Сеньор? Боюсь, что сеньор Мендеш выразился предельно ясно, я должен доставить вас домой как можно быстрее, — ответил водитель, обеспокоенно глядя на Криштиану в зеркало заднего вида.  
  
— Мне что, нужно повторять? Просто отвезите меня, пожалуйста, — нетерпеливо сказал Криш.  
  
Ответом ему был недовольный кивок, но машина изменила направление, и вскоре они ехали по шоссе, ведущему к базе Реал Мадрида.  
  


***

  
  
Криштиану вошел в огромную раздевалку и глубоко вздохнул. Один только запах и вид ровных рядов шкафчиков успокаивал его. Реал Мадрид был домом для Криша уже шесть лет, и теперь он как никогда чувствовал свою связь с клубом. Он подошел к своему шкафчику, где хранил форму и бутсы, и тут же вздрогнул от звука открывающейся двери. Вот дерьмо. Криштиану надеялся избежать встреч, все, чего он хотел сейчас — оказаться на поле в одиночестве, только мяч и он сам. Он втянул носом воздух и повернулся, чтобы поприветствовать того, кто тоже решил размяться на газоне в свободный день. Он надеялся, что это Хамес. Парень застесняется и не будет мешать, он был хорошим, и Криштиану доброжелательно к нему относился.  
  
Но это был не Хамес. В дверях стояли два обеспокоенных капитана. Серхио наверняка тренировался изображать волнение, чтобы походить на Икера. Они оба были в уличной одежде, а не в форме для тренировок. Рамос — в обтягивающих джинсах и отвратительно яркой рубашке, а Икер, как частенько говаривал Криш, в одежде «папочки» — бежевые брюки и один из целой тысячи классических джемперов.  _Они планировали приехать_ , понял Криштиану. Он даже не понимал, растрогаться ему или разозлиться. Он решил разобраться с этим, когда незваные гости заговорят.  
  
— Это неслучайная встреча, да? — спросил он, не утруждая себя формальными приветствиями. Они были давно знакомы, и можно было не тянуть кота за хвост. — Перес вас прислал? — продолжил он, внутренне содрогаясь от этой мысли.  
  
— Господи, нет! — оскорбленно воскликнул Икер. — Мы здесь как твои друзья и одноклубники. — Серхио нетерпеливо закивал, поддакивая Касильясу. — Мы почувствовали, что ты направишься сюда, дозвониться мы тебе не могли, попросили уборщика предупредить нас. Поэтому мы здесь.  
  
Криш хотел было спросить, откуда они вообще взяли, что он сюда приедет, но Рамос взмахнул рукой, покрытой татуировками, прерывая его вопросы.  
  
— О, прекращай уже. Сколько мы знаем друг друга? Ладно, не об этом речь, у нас мало времени.  
  
Португалец вопросительно посмотрел на своих одноклубников, а затем снова заговорил Икер.  
  
— Я уверен, что не только мы ждали, что ты появишься здесь, наверняка кто-то еще попросил персонал базы позвонить, если ты приедешь. Серхио прав, так что давайте решим все по-быстрому. Команда на твоей стороне. Мы тебя прикроем в случае чего, так что не переживай, амиго.  
  
У Криша внезапно запершило в горле, и он потеряно уставился куда-то в пол.  
  
— Мы и представить не можем, через что ты проходишь, — добавил Серхио, коротко переглянувшись с Икером. Его голос был полон понимания.  
  
Криштиану мог с этим поспорить. Никто не знал, как долго Серхио и Икер были вместе. Семь лет? Восемь? Может, даже с момента, как они впервые встретились в сборной, он бы не удивился. Их отношения не обсуждались ни в клубе, ни в сборной Испании — они просто были. У этих двоих была связь, которую, как втайне надеялся Криштиану, они смогут обрести с Лионелем. Икер и Серхио чувствовали глубокую сильную любовь и привязанность друг к другу, несмотря на то, что они были полными противоположностями. Наверное, Кришу стоило раньше пересечь невидимый барьер, окружавший этих двоих, и спросить, как они смогли быть вместе так долго и ни разу не попасться. Со стороны ты бы никогда не понял, что Икер и Серхио влюблены друг в друга. Ни для кого в футбольном мире (в клубах, а не для прессы) не было секретом, что у Икера была одна любовь на поле и вне его — именно этот взрывной защитник.  
  
— Но, боюсь, не все в клубе относятся к этому так, как мы. Из того, что я слышал, я сделал вывод, что Жорже и твоя команда разобрались с ущербом от новостей на прошлой неделе, но Перес все еще думает, что происходящее навсегда разрушит представление о великом и чистом Реале. Он сделает все, что ты «добровольно» покинул клуб, поэтому пресса никогда не переложит на него вину за твой трансфер.  
  
У Криштиану упало сердце. Он должен был понимать, что Перес сделает что-то подобное. Но он явно переоценил значение, которое его фигура имела для клуба — по крайней мере, в глазах президента.  
  
— Эй, послушай, мы не позволим этому случиться, — сказал Серхио и схватил Криштиану за руку.  
  
— Не то, чтобы я не ценю вашу поддержку, парни, но Флорентино Перес — диктатор. Он может делать с клубом все, что захочет. Что угодно. Если он хочет, чтобы я покинул команду, он сделает все, чтобы меня выставить, независимо от того, как сильно я хочу остаться. И вы прекрасно это знаете, — убито произнес Криштиану.  
  
— Криш, успокойся. У нас есть план. Но чтобы все это сработало, тебе нужно завтра встретиться с Пересом и советом. Просто послушай его, я знаю, это будет сложно. Но просто выслушай его и попроси Жорже сделать то же самое. Он не попросит тебя уйти сразу, потому что боится, что пресса пронюхает об этом, так что можешь сильно не переживать насчет завтра. Просто приезжай и будь хорошим приличным мальчиком, именно таким, каких любит Перес. Мы с Серхио разберемся с остальным, даже если это займет какое-то время.  
  
Криштиану не знал, что сказать. Он просто неловко обнял сразу обоих капитанов. Серхио тут же обхватил его, а Икер похлопал по плечу.  
  
— Все в порядке, Криш. Тебе лучше уехать, потому что Перес и его компания следят за тобой. Мы позже все обсудим.  
  
Португалец кивнул и повернулся к двери.  
  
— Спасибо вам обоим. Правда, — сказал он.  
  
— Не за что, амиго. Мы же команда. И защищаем друг друга, — с искренней улыбкой ответил Серхио.  
  
Криштиану уже взялся за ручку двери, но Икер снова окликнул его — наполовину серьезно, наполовину шутя:  
  
— Игрок Барселоны? Из всех мужчин на планете?  
  
— Мы часто влюбляемся в  _совершенно невероятных людей_ , кэп. Ты знаешь это так же хорошо, как я! — в последний раз подмигнув Серхио, Криштиану вышел из раздевалки.


	8. Chapter 8

Криштиану почувствовал, как в кармане его кожаной черной куртки вибрирует телефон. Звонил либо Жорже, либо Лео, потому что больше ни у кого не было этого номера. Криш вспомнил, что обещал написать Лео, как только доберется домой, и надо было сделать это несколько часов назад. Видимо, аргентинец проверял его.  _Чертов собственник_ , — подумал Криштиану со странной теплотой в груди. На экране действительно высветилось имя Лионеля — блин, нужно поставить фотографию на контакт, раз теперь нет никакой необходимости скрывать, кто звонит ему каждый день и ночь.  
  
— Привет. Я все еще в машине, но буду дома минут через десять. Я перезвоню тебе, хорошо? — сказал Криш, изо всех сил стараясь говорить бодро. Однако, попытка изобразить спокойствие с треском провалилась, Лео всегда видел его насквозь.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил было Лионель, но тут же чертыхнулся. — Глупый вопрос, наверняка ты сейчас не можешь это обсуждать. Так что да, cariño, перезвони мне.  
  
Звонок оборвался. Месси понял, что сейчас бессмысленно вытягивать из Криштиану подробности, пока он не останется один.  
  
Криштиану уставился на телефон, сердце рухнуло куда-то в пятки. Лео сделал все, чтобы помочь ему сохранить позитивный настрой, хотя сам переживал не меньше. Он пытался скрыть это, но Криштиану заметил. Его положение в Реале Лионеля шокирует, он был уверен. Перес, возможно, не самый хороший человек для аргентинца, но клуб, поворачивающийся спиной к кому-то столь же лояльному к команде, как Лео… этого он никогда не поймет. Он играл в Барселоне сколько себя помнил, и отношения с каталонским клубом сильно отличались от отношений Криштиану и Реала, в основном потому, что Барселона была в жизни Месси первым профессиональным клубом, единственной семьей Лео в футболе. И хотя Криштиану считал, что команда и некоторые из тренерского штаба для него тоже своего рода семья, его отношения с Пересом и Реалом были слишком поверхностными, чтобы назвать их чем-то иным, кроме как рабочим соглашением.  
  
Португалец два раза переходил из одного клуба в другой, и это показало ему, насколько трудным может быть бизнес — в конце концов, трансферы — это лишь очень дорогие инвестиции. Лео никогда не был наивным и прекрасно это знал, но если тебя продают только ради денег, это совсем иное. Теперь Перес решил, что его инвестиции (то бишь, Криштиану) потеряли свою ценность, и настало время от них избавиться. Конечно, он подозревал, что клуб не слишком хорошо принял ситуацию, но Жорже уверял, что разговор с Пересом и советом за одним столом будет приличным и культурным. Кришу стоило доверять своему чутью, но больше всего на свете он хотел, чтобы все прошло хорошо, поэтому он запихнул свою мнительность подальше и решил поверить Жорже.  
  
Криштиану был настолько погружен в свои мысли, что не заметил, как машина остановилась.  
  
— Мы на месте, сеньор. Отнести ваш багаж? — спросил водитель.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, с одним чемоданом я справлюсь. — Поколебавшись секунду, Криш добавил. — Спасибо, что довезли меня до базы. Я поговорю с Жорже, чтобы для вас не было никаких последствий.  
  
Он не стал ждать ответа, просто выбрался из машины, забрал чемодан, добрался до двери и ввел код от дома.  
  
Он дома.  _Наконец-то._  
  
Тело немедленно расслабилось. Оно жаждало интенсивной тренировки, а затем долгого горячего душа, чтобы облегчить боль в ноющих мышцах, но Криштиану знал, что Лео будет беспокоиться, если он не перезвонит. Поэтому он налил в стакан воду и набрал номер Месси.  
  


***

  
  
Лео ходил по своей огромной гостиной, сжимая в руке мобильный. Он раньше должен был понять, что что-то не так, когда Криш от скуки не прислал ему пяток селфи из машины или самолета. Он сразу же подумал о том, чтобы пошерстить интернет, но потом решил узнать все от самого Криштиану. Когда телефон вдруг разразился трелью, Лионель его чуть не выронил. Он сразу обратил внимание на то, что это был обычный звонок, а не Facetime или Скайп, как обычно, они старались видеть друг друга из-за расстояния между ними. Если Криштиану подсознательно не хотел показывать лицо, то все реально было плохо. Лео легко мог прочитать его, хоть они и не были парой слишком долго, и Криш это знал. Вот черт.  
  
Лео глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем провести пальцем по экрану, принимая вызов, и присел на большой диван. Его беспокойство не поможет, ему нужно было собраться.  
  
— Криштиану, любовь моя, как дела? — сказал он со всей возможной нежностью. Лео не видел, но Криштиану за сотни миль от него улыбнулся первой за несколько часов, казавшихся днями (а прошло всего восемь или девять), улыбкой.  
  
— Я в порядке, querido, — ответил Криштиану, говоря более непринужденно, но все еще напряженно. Лео только недоверчиво фыркнул. — Так и есть. Не совсем хорошо, да, но все в норме. Ты слишком волнуешься, — попытался пошутить он. Но на самом деле, Лео был убежден, что Кришу нравится, что его партнер переживает, но он никогда этого не признает, потому что слишком горд и упрям. _Но кому не понравится забота_ , — подумал Лионель и решил сразу перейти к делу. Не нужно было ходить вокруг да около, даже если они всего лишь говорили по телефону.  
  
— Просто расскажи, что случилось. Пожалуйста.  
  
Сначала его просьба была встречена молчанием. Но когда Криштиану начал говорить, то Лео понял, что тот только искал правильные слова.  
  
— Перес хочет, чтобы я ушел из клуба. Моя гомосексуальность и наши отношения портят его драгоценный и чистенький Реал Мадрид, но они не хотят ждать, пока кончится мой контракт или выгонять меня, а хотят, чтобы я ушел добровольно. Ну, знаешь, чтобы они не выглядели козлами. Видимо, продадут меня за бешеные деньги, чтобы поиметь по итогу побольше. — Его голос становился все более тоскливым с каждым словом, а португальский акцент — все более заметным.  
  
Поначалу Лео потерял дар речи. Когда он представлял, что плохого могло с ними случиться, то думал о встрече с недовольным фанатом или приставучим папарацци, но то, что клуб Криштиану повернулся к нему спиной, потрясло его до глубины души.  
  
— Но… я ничего не понимаю! Я слышал, как Жорже говорил, что с клубом все схвачено, хоть они и не особо довольны. Я думал, что именно поэтому у тебя завтра встреча, ну, чтобы обсудить разногласия! Откуда ты вообще это взял? — воскликнул Лео, не в силах усидеть на заднице и снова поднимаясь с дивана.  
  
— Ну… скажем так, меня не совсем тепло встретили в аэропорту. И… я был расстроен и нуждался в отдыхе, — сказал Криштиану, не скрывая того, что защищается. — Поэтому я решил поехать на базу и избавиться от лишней энергии.  
  
Лео заглушил стон и свободной рукой прикрыл глаза. В какой-то момент он порадовался, что они не говорят по Facetime. Если кто-то и мог понять необходимость почувствовать траву под ногами, бежать и пинать мяч до тех пор, пока ты не свалишься на газон совершенно бездыханный, так это Лионель. Он не мог винить Криша за то, чего жаждал сам, но как предупредили их Пепе и Жорже, от клубов нужно держаться подальше, поэтому встречи назначили на завтра, еще до тренировок, чтобы потом присоединиться к командам, если все пойдет по плану.  
  
Криштиану воспринял молчание Лео как сигнал к продолжению разговора и попытался объясниться.  
  
— Но еще до того как я успел переодеться… — Лео перебил Криша, чего почти никогда не делал.  
  
— Пришел Перес, усадил тебя на скамейку, чтобы быть выше, уставился своими фирменным взглядом и показал, насколько он злой?  
  
Португалец не мог не рассмеяться, Перес с его комплексом превосходства ненавидел смотреть в глаза тем, кто был выше него.  
  
— Может, нам стоит поменяться клубами, ты был бы идеальным игроком для Переса, — поддразнил он. — Но нет, не об этом речь.  
  
После того как Криш закончил рассказывать Лео о том, как прошел короткий разговор с Икером и Серхио (даже о том, как Икер упрекнул Криша в том, что он встречается с игроком из Барселоны, спасибо, блин, большое), они оба притихли.  
  
— Во-первых, я рад, что команда поддерживает тебя, в этой ситуации это самое главное. И прежде чем Икер и Серхио расскажут, что там придумали, я считаю, будет лучше, если ты последуешь их совету и притворишься, что ничего не знаешь. Послушай, что завтра скажет Перес, и тогда мы выясним больше, — произнес Лионель, старательно обобщая свои мысли о текущей ситуации.  
  
— Да, я об этом и говорю. Это будет трудно, потому что все, что мне хочется сделать, это перепрыгнуть через стол и задушить Переса своими руками! Если бы он мог сказать мне в лицо все, что думает, я хотя бы немного начал бы его уважать, понимаешь? — Лео кивнул, а потом вспомнил, что португалец его не видит и согласно угукнул.  
  
Затем они обсудили стратегии поведения на завтра, потому что Лео прекрасно знал, что сидеть за столом и изображать добродушие для Криша будет невыносимо. Он ненавидел терять контроль, но отдать его Пересу, даже если это для шоу, вообще было для него невыносимо.  
  
Когда они обсуждали свои сумасшедшие теории о плане Серхио и Икера, Лео внезапно рассмеялся.  
  
— Что смешного, дорогой? — тихо спросил Криштиану.  
  
— Знаешь, я думал обо всех тех, кто может помочь мне в этой ситуации сохранить карьеру, но и представить не мог, что заниматься этим будет Серхио Рамос, — пояснил Лео.  
  
— Отлично, спасибо за поддержку. Теперь я точно уверен, что все получится! — простонал Криштиану. Лео практически видел, как Роналду театрально вскидывает руки, портя тщательную укладку.  
  
— Я не совсем это имел в виду, cariño. Я правда верю, что Серхио и Икер сделают все возможное, чтобы помочь тебе — я играл против них несчетное количество раз и знаю, как они защищают своих одноклубников, не думая о себе. И если Серхио что-то задумывает, то всегда идет до конца. Поверь, мне на своей шкуре пришлось это испытать, — сказал Лео, с дрожью вспоминая чрезмерно резкого Рамоса, с которым они в прямом смысле сталкивались во время Класико. — Так что выше нос, хорошо? Вот увидишь, все получится. — Каким-то образом Лео казался более уверенным, чем было на самом деле, но его парень нуждался в моральной поддержке, а негативный настрой все испортит и никак не поможет.  
  
— Ты прав. Бестолковое волнение не поможет, — сам того не подозревая, Криштиану повторил мысли Лео. — Как прошло у тебя? Нормально?  
  
Лео внутренне заспорил сам с собой, стоит ли рассказывать Кришу о встрече с маленьким Тьяго. Он не мог забыть об этом, и от одной лишь мысли в груди у него неприятно потяжелело. Но у Криша и так был плохой день, и если он услышит, что Лео расстроен, то ему станет только хуже. Сначала он рассердится, а потом будет переживать. И по мнению Лионеля, оно того не стоило.  
  
Поэтому он рассказал, что все прошло хорошо, что охрана сработала четко, что он не слушал выкрики журналистов, поэтому все было отлично. Сначала Криш недоверчиво переспрашивал, в любой другой день он стал бы трясти Лео и вытянул бы правду, но он устал и хотел поверить в то, что хотя бы у Лео был хороший день. Что он и сделал.  
  
Они попрощались вскоре после этого, договорившись завтра созвониться, как только закончатся встречи и тренировки. Лионель снова откинулся на спинку дивана, как сделал, когда они только начали говорить, и неосознанно сжал кулаки. Когда-нибудь он заставит Флорентино Переса заплатить за это. Он не знал, как именно, но он же дружит с Дани Алвесом. Они что-нибудь придумают.


	9. Chapter 9

Со встречи с Хосепом Бартомеу и членами правления клуба Лионель ушел с улыбкой и легким сердцем. После того, что вчера случилось с Криштиану, он очень боялся встречи, не зная, чего ожидать, но все прошло хорошо. Он бы солгал, если б сказал, что за него все рады, но они приняли случившееся с достоинством, и как сказал Бартомеу:  _«Ты Лионель Месси. Ты делаешь все для Барселоны, ты живешь и дышишь для клуба. Мы никогда не отвернемся от тебя»._  
  
Они подразумевали, что были бы признательны, если бы Лео продолжил скрывать свои отношения, но поскольку они хорошо его знали, то не сказали этого вслух. Всем было известно, что Лионель предпочитал оберегать свою частную жизнь, по крайней мере, от прессы. Честно говоря, он был бы не против, чтобы все знали — Криштиану занят.  
  
Знаете, как тяжело быть в отношениях с Криштиану Роналду и не хвастаться этим? Не то чтобы Лео хвастался, но только посмотрите на португальца. Кто бы мог быть любовником этого мужчины и не хотел бы кричать «Мой!» каждому, кто поедает Криштиану взглядом (а их были сотни!). Кроме того, теперь, когда их отношения стали достоянием общественности, некоторые одноклубники Криша перестанут использовать его в качестве личного объекта для обнимашек. Особенно этот колумбийский щенок. Лео усмехнулся, чувствуя себя довольным. Ладно, может, он был слегка собственником. Но он точно знал, что Криштиану вовсе не против такого поведения, главное, чтобы оно не выходило за пределы спальни. Он представлял, где в следующий раз наставит Кришу отметин — укусы и засосы раньше были строго-настрого запрещены, потому что их одноклубники были не в меру любопытными и не перестали бы доставать расспросами, откуда взялись следы, кто их оставил и в какой момент. Церемония вручения Золотого Мяча была исключением, потому что отметины точно исчезли до того, как Криштиану вернулся в Мадрид.  
  
Как только Лео подумал о грядущей тренировке, его улыбка превратилась в болезненную гримасу. Дани будет дразнить его, а Жери прикалываться над размерами члена, пока у Лео из ушей не пройдет кровь. Такова была их природа — Лео не возражал, он обычно смеялся, когда шутки были адресованы Жорди или Серхи, но о своей сексуальной жизни он предпочитал не распространяться. Он поклялся думать о Крише, бесстыдно стонущим под ним каждый раз, когда ему придется страдать от идиотских шуток — этот мысленный образ будет стоить каждого подкола.  
  
Лео прошел по знакомым коридорам Сьюдад Депортиво, огромного тренировочного центра Барселоны на окраине каталонской столицы, прежде чем остановился у двери в раздевалку первой команды. Он колебался всего секунду, а потом распахнул дверь. Стоило ему сделать один шаг, как все присутствующие повернулись к нему. Судя по всему, команда собралась почти в полном составе.  
  
Неловкое молчание длилось всего три секунды.  
  
— Хитрожопая блоха! — заорал Дани. — Ты несколько месяцев трахался с Криштиану Роналду и не сказал мне! Ты поплатишься за это! — с этими словами он бросился к Лео и начал щекотать его. Ублюдок знал все его слабости.  
  
Через две секунды на Лионеля накинулась уже вся команда. Они свалили его на пол, а сами гурьбой накинулись сверху. Лионель наполовину смеялся, наполовину плакал, его одноклубники наперебой выкрикивали всякие непристойные шутки (Жери, Дани и Маске), щекотали его (Иван, Жорди, Луис и Педро) или просто по-доброму ерошили волосы (Хави и Андрес). Он не чувствовал такого счастья с Цюриха, тогда оно так быстро исчезло. Его товарищи по команде могли вести себя как кучка невоспитанных детей, но они были его семьей, и никогда в жизни Лео не был рад тому, что они у него есть.  
  
Погрузившись во всеобщее веселье, Лео краем глаза заметил Неймара, проскользнувшего в коридор. Лео нахмурился. Прокрадываться незаметно не было в характере бразильца, который никогда не упускал возможности повеселиться. Тем более они были довольно близки — они казались невероятным дуэтом, но их химия на поле была основана на крепкой дружбе. Лео сразу заметил решимость в глазах Неймара, когда тот прибыл в Барселону. Многие люди думали о нем как о своего рода джокере, творческом игроке, который был безумно талантлив, но на самом деле он был ведомым, жаждал успехов и титулов, как Лео, поэтому они легко сформировали надежную связку. Одинаковое чувство юмора было одним из плюсов. Может, Неймар просто злился, что Лео сам не рассказал ему о Крише, из-за чего бразильцу пришлось узнавать новости из газет, как и остальным. Лео пообещал себе поговорить с ним и прояснить ситуацию. Он был уверен, что это лишь недоразумение.  
  
Громкий голос Луиса Энрике привлек внимание Лео и десяти человек, лежащих на нем.  
  
— Что тут творится? Вы что, совсем рассудок потеряли?  
  
Команда молниеносно вскочила на ноги — серьезно, скорость была просто бешеной, — и забормотала извинения. Тренер только тогда заметил Лео, который до этого пряталась за кучей тел своих одноклубников. Лучо, как и всегда, наградил Лео одним лишь выразительным взглядом.  
  
— О, все ясно. С возвращением, Лео.  
  
Предупредив команду, что если они через пять минут не окажутся на поле, то будут бегать до потери сознания, тренер ушел обратно в коридор.  
  
После выволочки команда притихла и вернулась к тому, чем занималась до прихода Лео. Жери воспользовался возможностью и утянул Лео в одно из своих фирменных медвежьих объятий, прижимая к себе так, что дышать было невозможно.  
  
— Если кто-то будет до тебя доебываться, я выбью из них все дерьмо, ты только скажи, — прошептал он на ухо Лео.  
  
Лео улыбнулся. Первый раз Жери пообещал ему это, когда они были четырнадцатилетними мальчиками, которые посещали Ла Масию вместе с Цеском. Жери всегда был самым высоким, а Лео — самым маленьким, но каким-то образом они стали друзьями, и Жери не раз выполнял данное обещание, будь то на поле или вне его. Жери был одним из тех, за которого Лео не уставал благодарить судьбу, он был предан и всегда поддерживал, всегда был рядом, подбадривал и не позволял Лионелю скатиться в пучину тоски. Поэтому он действительно понимал, что скрывать от Жери отношения с Кришем не получится слишком долго — так и вышло, Пике узнал все где-то через месяц.  
  
Однажды, когда они играли в ФИФА у Лео дома, Криштиану позвонил ему по Facetime. Лео ушел на кухню, прикрывая экран, чтобы Жери не увидел аватарку абонента, но каталонец никогда не сдавался легко. Он последние несколько недель тренировал Лео насчет его тайной подружки, а Лео всегда отрицал свои отношения (один бог знал, как Жери вообще догадался, будто носом почуял), поэтому, если честно, он должен был понимать, что Жери будет подслушивать.  
  
Но его выражение лица Жерара того стоило. Надо было видеть, как он вылупился, когда влетел на кухню, выхватил у Лео телефон и увидел Криштиану, одетого лишь в трусы CR7 и лежащего на своей кровати в Мадриде. Серьезно, Лионель никогда этого не забудет. Всякий раз, когда им с Кришем хотелось повеселиться, они вспоминали этот момент. Сочетание ужаса и шока на лице Пике и его мужественного визга было бесценным.  
  
Когда шок отпустил («Лео, когда я предлагал тебе присоединить к темной стороне, то имел в виду использовать молодняк как личных рабов, а не трахать игрока Реала!»), Жери воспринял новость на удивление хорошо. Конечно, не без сотни идиотских шуток, но после того, как Лео рассказал Пике полную историю их с Криштиану отношений, как они смогли преодолеть трудности, Жери некоторые время молчал, а потом сказал:  
  
— Знаешь, это должно было меня удивить, и отчасти так и есть, потому что вы двое — полярные противоположности во многих отношениях. Но у вас общее стремление к успеху, которого я не видел ни у кого, за всю свою карьеру. Кто же мог понять тебя и твой образ жизни лучше, чем он?  
  
Многие забывали о том, что Жерар несколько лет играл бок о бок с Криштиану в Манчестер Юнайтед, и Пике хорошо знал португальца. И понимал, как трудно было Лео найти кого-то, кто действительно мог понять положение, в котором он находился, все давление и проблемы. Футбол был самым важным в жизни Лео (по крайней мере, до того, как он встретился с Криштиану), и это было слишком трудно принять тех немногих, кто хотел Лео не из-за денег и известности. Слова Жери очень хорошо суммировали то, почему Лео и Криштиану идеально подходили друг к другу. Добавив к этому невероятный страстный секс, аргентинец понял, что никогда больше не захочет отпускать Криштиану.  
  
Вынырнув из воспоминаний, Лео приподнялся на цыпочки и обнял Жерара так сильно, как только мог.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Хорошо. Давай переодевайся, или этот галактический секс-гигант тебя измотал?  
  
С этим словами Жери оглушительно громко хлопнул себя по заднице и вернулся к своему шкафчику. Обычно Лео после таких выходок еле слышно стонал от досады и закатывал глаза, но сейчас он просто улыбнулся. По крайней мере, что-то осталось прежним, и он не возражал. Нисколько.  
  


***

  
  
После тренировки легкие Лео горели, а ноги почти не шевелились, но он купался в этом чувстве. Он жаждал травы под ногами и хорошей пробежки, как и Криш, и его настроение было бы еще более светлым, если бы не решительно игнорирующий его Неймар. Он поздоровался, но Лео привык, что при встрече его всегда поднимают в воздух в восторженных объятиях, а не машут как попало с другой стороны поля. Во время тренировки Неймар подходил к Лео, только если это было необходимо, а в остальном держал дистанцию. Лионель кого угодно мог представить на месте того, кто не поддерживает его отношения с Криштиану, но уж точно не Неймара.  
  
Поэтому, когда Неймар стремглав пронесся мимо него, чтобы как можно быстрее добраться до раздевалки, Лео поднял руку и открыл рот и позвать бразильца, но чья-то рука потянула его назад. Он обернулся и увидел встревоженного Дани. Это обеспокоило его еще больше — если Дани волнуется, то это не может означать ничего хорошего.  
  
— Оставь его в покое, Лео. Ему просто нужно время. Он, в конце концов, придет в себя.  
  
— В смысле? Я не думал, что Неймар способен кого-то осуждать за то, с кем он ложится спать. Я думаю, что нам стоит поговорить, я уверен, он поймет! — ответил Лео, смущаясь еще больше. Несколько лет назад он бы промолчал, надеясь, что проблема с Неймаром как-нибудь решится сама собой, но он изменился и с годами стало более уверенным.  
  
— Боже правый, как можно быть таким идиотом? — пробормотал Дани, будто Лео не мог его слышать. Но Месси не успел найти подходящего ответа. — Ты, блядь, слепой? Он по уши в тебя влюблен! И ты с тем, с кем, по его мнению, он никогда не сможет конкурировать!  
  
Лео никогда не переходил от смущения к ужасу так быстро.  
  
— Да быть того не может! Он… он же еще ребенок! Он, может, и восхищается мной, но не более! — Лео запинался, но не верил своим словам, его захлестнули воспоминания о Неймаре, слишком влюбленно смотрящем на него. Он всегда относился к восхищению со стороны бразильца как к своего рода поклонению таланту, но Лео понимал, что здесь, в Барселоне, Дани — самый близкий к Неймару человек, и он бы не стал врать о… таком. Блядь. Дани качнул головой и развернулся, собираясь уйти.  
  
— Оставь его в покое, я по-хорошему тебя прошу. Я знаю его, и сейчас ему нужна дистанция. — Заметив бледное лицо Лео, он мягко добавил. — Ему уже двадцать один, он справится, поверь. Я позабочусь о нем.  
  
Лео молча кивнул и уставился на свои бутсы. Его хорошее настроение испарилось без следа. Он надеялся, что хотя бы встреча Криштиану прошла хорошо, иначе этот дебильный день окончательно перейдет в категорию самых дерьмовых в его жизни.  
  
Он сделал пару шагов по направлению к раздевалке, но остановился. Будет лучше дать Неймару немного времени, чтобы собраться и спокойно уехать, поэтому Лео вернулся на поле и пинал мяч в сетку до тех пор, пока окончательно не выдохся.  
  


***

  
  
Лео должен был напрячься, когда увидел свет в окнах своего дома, но сначала он решил, что горничная просто забыла его выключить — такое случалось не в первый раз. Но потом он вошел в кухню, чтобы что-нибудь выпить перед тем, как позвонить Криштиану, но застыл в ужасе, увидев, кто сидит за столом. Блядь. Он должен был понять, что не сможет избегать отца вечно.  
  
— Лионель. Хорошо, что ты наконец-то приехал. Я прилетел первым рейсом из Росарио, как только увидел фотографии, на которых видно, что ты снова в Барселоне. Мы должны поговорить.  _О тебе и этом португальце — это должно прекратиться._


	10. Chapter 10

Поначалу Лео не знал, что сказать, даже несмотря на то, что сотни раз проигрывал в голове этот разговор: думал, как отец будет оскорблять Криштиану, их отношения и самого Лео. Все это время у Лионеля были веские причины избегать общения с семьей, он только написал сообщение матери, предупредил, что все в порядке, после чего они сразу уехали в Португалию и обзавелись новыми телефонами. Резкие слова отца не удивили — именно этого он и ожидал с самого начала. Но он думал, что услышит их по телефону, когда между ним и отцом будет расстояние и прекрасная возможность повесить трубку в любой момент.  
Думать, что расстояние в шесть с половиной сотен миль и пятнадцатичасовой полет удержат его упрямого, все контролирующего отца, было опрометчиво оптимистично, а теперь Лео сделал вывод, что еще и глупо. Он ждал, что первый разговор с отцом будет ужасным, учитывая гомофобные взгляды Хорхе Месси и его воспитание в строгой христианской семье, и не был разочарован. Отец воспринял молчание Лео как сигнал к продолжению, и с каждым словом его лицо становилось все краснее и краснее.  
  
— Вы двое в одной постели, это отвратительно! И подумать только, весь мир это видел, какой стыд!  _Все_ видели! Наверняка это Роналду продал фотографии той газетенке, да?  
  
В тот момент Лео понял — с него хватит. Обычно он никогда не спорил, пререкания лишь подстегивали отца, поэтому он глубоко вздыхал и молча слушал. Отец точно будет давить на чувство вины, говоря, что Лео сам виноват в случившемся, и эта тирада никогда не кончится, но… отец оскорбил Криштиану, тем самым подводя черту.  
  
Лео наконец вошел на кухню (будто ему нужно было разрешение!) и сделал именно то, что планировал сделать с самого начала, ведь отсутствие реакции только больше разозлит отца. Он прошел мимо, не глядя на него, взял с кухонной стойки стакан и налил себе воды.  
  
Сделав большой глоток, Лео подошел к столу и сел напротив отца, стакан стукнулся о столешницу, и пара капель брызнули в стороны.  
  
— Нет,  _папа_ , ничего такого в том, что ты не предупредил о своем приезде, нет, — опасно спокойным голосом сказал он. — И раз уж мы заговорили об этом, это мой дом, и впредь ты не будешь говорить о Криштиану в таком тоне! Мы оба знаем, что он может потерять столько же, сколько и я, так что не смей его обвинять!  
  
— О, да пожалуйста! Даже если это не он притащил папарацци, все равно, этот мадридист только использует тебя! Он влез тебе в башку, поэтому Золотой Мяч забрал он, а не ты! — злобно бросил Хорхе Месси.  
  
— Ты вообще себя слышишь? — покачал головой Лео. — Ты говоришь как параноик. Нет никакого грандиозного страшного плана, наши отношения просто начались, потому что мы оба хотели чего-то большего, чем футбол, и не делай вид, что ты этого не понимаешь! Для тебя существуют только футбол и деньги, а то, как чувствую себя я и чего хочу, для тебя не имеет значения!  
  
Отец в своей типичной манере проигнорировал его и выбрал другую тактику, ударив туда, где было больнее всего — по совести и семье.  
  
— Я больше никогда не смогу смотреть в глаза твоей бабушке! Ты хоть представляешь, как она потрясена? Подумать только, я вырастил…  _педика_! Ты позоришь всю семью, и тебе на это плевать, да? Для тебя важен только этот манерный португалец и твоя жизнь здесь, вдали от семьи! Ты никогда не ценил, скольким мы пожертвовали ради тебя, чтобы ты жил жизнью, которой бы не было без нас!  
  
Лео инстинктивно захотелось втянуть голову в плечи и уставиться на свои ноги, как он делал много раз, будучи ребенком, которого ругали за то, что он не забил или играл недостаточно хорошо (отец и сейчас звонил, стоило Лео потерять форму). Но с этими воспоминаниями пришло понимание, что он больше не ребенок, и на нем теперь лежала ответственность за Криштиану и за себя в этих отношениях. Лео не сомневался, что его семья недовольна тем, что у него отношения с мужчиной и тем, что он гей. Бисексуалом, конечно же, они его не считали, это для них было еще более непонятным и пугающим, чем гомосексуальность, но все равно, отец не имел никакого права говорить с ним в таком тоне.  
  
Лео понял, что с него хватит.  
  
Поэтому он встал так прямо, как мог, помня о том, как Криштиану дразнил его из-за сутулости и твердил, насколько важна хорошая осанка, и посмотрел отцу прямо в глаза. Скрытность еще никому не шла на пользу, поэтому он решил объяснить отцу свою точку зрения раз и навсегда. Лионель постарался пропустить мимо ушей все намеки на то, что он неблагодарный сын — эта тема поднималась уже не в первый раз, — и свел все претензии к единому целому.  
  
— Пап, может, я и не гей, но я в отношениях с мужчиной. Я влюблен в мужчину, занимаюсь сексом с мужчиной, и хочу провести свою жизнь с мужчиной, и этот мужчина Криштиану! Поэтому тебе лучше к этому привыкнуть, потому что я уверен, что в ближайшее время этот факт не изменится! — сказал Лео. Его голос был удивительно твердым, несмотря на то, что он внутри дрожал от гнева и боли. Но в разговорах больше не было смысла, и даже если отец перестанет уважать его за правду, стоило ее озвучить.  
  
Увидев клокочущую ярость в глазах отца и то, как он глубоко вздохнул перед тем, как начать новую речь, Лео понял, что его слова не произвели на отца никакого впечатления. Все было бесполезно. Чтобы в словах Лионеля появился толк, Хорхе Месси пришлось бы сделать то, чего он не делал почти никогда: послушать сына. Таким образом, все, что говорил Лео, потеряло смысл в секунду — чего распинаться, если результат один и тот же?  
  
Он вскинул руку, прерывая зарождающиеся возмущения.  
  
— Я пойду наверх, переоденусь и позвоню _своему парню_ , а когда я вернусь, тебя уже здесь не будет.  
  
— Я твой отец, ты не можешь меня выгнать вот так! Неужели семья для тебя больше ничего не значит? — с упреком воскликнул Хорхе. Лео вдруг почувствовал, как на него снова навалилась послетренировочная усталость. Мышцы болели, даже сердце ныло, а тяжесть отдавалась в костях.  
  
— Можешь заплатить одной из моих карт, которые у тебя есть и ты считаешь их своими, и остановись в любом отеле, в котором захочешь. Это сойдет за ответ на вопрос? — произнес Лео, после чего сделал то, чего не делал никогда раньше: поднялся и вышел из кухни, оставив ворчащего отца одного. Он даже не оглянулся. Все, что Лионелю хотелось, это лечь на кровать и услышать голос Криша, который скажет ему, что хотя бы у него день прошел нормально. И теперь все будет хорошо.  
  


***

  
  
Несколькими часами ранее в Мадриде Криштиану сидел за свежеотполированным столом и ждал, пока наконец появится Флорентино Перес. Естественно, президент Реала заставил его ждать — Перес ничем так в жизни не наслаждался, как своей властью. Криш все больше заводился, а Жорже, нервно барабанящий пальцами по столу, оставляя на глянцевой поверхности отпечатки, выглядел непривычно нервным.  
  
У Криша загудел телефон. Перес все не появлялся, поэтому он решил проверить, не написал ли ему Лионель о каких-нибудь новостях, но, к разочарованию Криша, сообщение было от Икера — он сам прислал Касильясу и Серхио свой новый номер вчера ночью. Прочитав сообщение (он в голове даже слышал командный голос капитана), он улыбнулся.  
  
 _Просто дыши и помни: сохраняй спокойствие и позволь ему говорить все, что ему приспичит. В конце концов, он получит по заслугам.  
И._  
  
Услышав звук открывающейся двери, Криш поспешно сунул телефон в карман и встал, чтобы поприветствовать Переса и тех, кто пришел с ним, но оказалось, что президент один. Странно, они думали, что встреча назначена со всем правлением Реала, но уж никак не ожидали, что Перес появится в гордом одиночестве. Криш быстро изобразил на лице дружелюбную улыбку и протянул руку президенту, но у того были другие планы, поскольку он проигнорировал попытку Криштиану и положил обе руки ему на плечи.  
  
— Криштиану, мой мальчик, что ты наделал? — Перес с театральной грустью покачал головой. — Я знаю, ты любишь внимание, но это ведь слишком! Месси? Серьезно?  
  
С этим словами он слегка шлепнул Криштиану по правой щеке. Роналду на секунду потерял дар речи. Это что, снисхождение или как? Ему двадцать девять лет, Перес ему никто в плане родственных связей, а он ведет себя так, будто Криштиану нашкодивший ребенок.  
  
Президент Реала не стал ждать ответа или какой-либо адекватной реакции —  _блин_ , подумал Криш,  _лучше бы высказался!_ — а просто сел на противоположном конце стола, полностью игнорируя присутствие Жорже. Криштиану глубоко вздохнул, проглатывая нецензурные слова, вертящиеся на языке. Икеру и Лео стоит гордиться его терпением.  
  


***

  
  
— И как прошло? — спросил Икер, когда Криш вошел в раздевалку — единственными, кто уже приехал, были Касильяс и Рамос. Неудивительно, до тренировки было целых полчаса. Икер и Серхио явно поджидали его, чтобы поговорить без лишних ушей.  
  
— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не вышел из себя и не послал его на хуй, — пробормотал Икер. — Пожалуйста!  
  
— Расслабься, кэп. Если ты не треснул Жозе за три года его присутствия на Сантьяго Бернабеу, то я смог выдержать час общения с нашим комнатным диктатором.  
  
Икер поморщился, но заметно расслабился.  
  
— Видишь, я же говорил, что все будет хорошо! — воскликнул Серхио и пихнул Икера локтем в бок. — Но не-е-ет, ты же Икер, тебе всегда нужно навести панику и переживать. Когда-нибудь ты превратишься в человеческую версию Сердитого кота!  
  
Криштиану слишком хорошо понимал Икера — если бы у них был шанс раз и навсегда избавиться от Переса, он бы тоже переживал.  
  
— Все было так, как вы и сказали: он недвусмысленно дал мне понять, что недоволен ситуацией, но мы в Мадриде — одна большая семья, и пока мы с Лео держим все подробности в тайне, ничего не изменится, бла-бла-бла. Но он настоял, чтобы я держался подальше от прессы. Вы же его знаете — он больше всего на свете любит, когда слушают только его, — добавил Криш.  
  
Икер и Серхио синхронно кивнули. В клубе не было тех, кто не был вынужден страдать от длинных и архиважных речей Переса.  
  
— Кто еще был? Члены правления? — спросил Рамос.  
  
— Нет, и это странно — он пришел один. Я думал, все припрутся полным составом, но нет.  
  
Два капитана обменялись понимающими взглядами.  
  
— Что? — удивленно спросил Криштиану. — Если вы знаете больше, то будьте добры, проясните ситуацию.  
  
— У нас были подозрения, что правление не поддержало идею выставить тебя. Именно поэтому он пришел один. Но…  
  
— Он же диктатор, делает, что хочет, — закончил мысль Икера Криштиану.  
  
— Так и есть. На данный момент, — с мрачной решимостью сказал Икер. — Просто придерживайся плана, веди себя так, будто слушаешь все его дерьмо, а мы позаботимся обо всем остальном. Но не удивляйся, что СМИ в ближайшие недели на тебе оторвутся. Если за Пересом не стоит клуб, то он заставит прессу сделать за него всю грязную работу.  
  
Криштиану кивнул и пошел к шкафчику переодеваться. Ему хотелось снова почувствовать траву под ногами, услышать, как мяч врезается в сетку. Почти две недели без футбола — слишком долго. Когда он полностью переоделся в тренировочную форму и шарф, который защищал его от ледяного январского воздуха, он помялся немного, а потом снова обратился к Икеру.  
  
— Сделаешь для меня кое-что? Скажи команде, чтобы они не суетились из-за меня. Я просто хочу поиграть в футбол и хотя бы на час забыть обо всем этом кошмаре. Последнее, что мне нужно, это вопросы о том, все ли хорошо.  
  
Икер понимающе кивнул — если кто и не любил пустую суету и волнение (исключая волнение кое-каких андалузцев), то это был именно Икер.  
  
— Я скажу, они поймут. Кроме Марсело и Иско, само собой.  
  
— Это единственное исключение, друг. В следующий раз ты от нас всех получишь за то, что переспал с Лео Месси. Никто не может встречаться с блауграна просто так, — с хитрой усмешкой добавил Серхио. Криштиану не мог не заметить восторженного взгляда, брошенного вратарем в сторону защитника.  
  
— Спасибо, — искренне сказал им Роналду и мысленно пообещал к себе подготовиться морально к следующей тренировке. Он тут же ушел на поле, оставив Икера дожидаться одноклубников и готовить пламенную речь. Ему чертовски хотелось размяться.  
  


***

  
  
После того как все присутствующие приветствовали Криштиану — кто-то радостно, кто-то неловко, — стало ясно, что никто не притворяется и каждый искренне рад его видеть. Карло тоже вышел на поле и обнял Роналду.  
  
— Ты счастлив? — спросил он, и кивка Криша было достаточно в качестве ответа.  
  
Карло без лишних слов начал тренировку — итальянец всегда был спокойным и собранным, — команда окружила тренера и слушала инструкции по первым упражнениям.  
Криш краем уха слышал, как Иско шепчет Альваро — он как всегда пытался быть ненавязчивым, но сдержаться не мог.  
  
— Ты как думаешь, мне стоит переименовать Месси?  
  
Кришу даже не нужно было поворачиваться, чтобы увидеть, как Альваро качает головой.  
  
— Понятия не имею, Иско. А если бы Криш назвал свою собаку в честь твоего парня? Иди сюда, Альваро! Хороший мальчик, Альваро! Не думаю, что тебе это понравится, — прошипел он. Марсело рядом с Кришем захихикал, прячась за шарфом.  
  
— Значит, надо новое имя придумать? — не отставал Иско.  
  
— Да! — рявкнул Альваро, развеселив Криша и окончательно рассмешив Марсело. Лео бы оценил. Нужно будет ему рассказать после тренировки.  
  
После этого тренировка продолжилась в привычном русле. Команда была в хорошем настроении, потому что шансы на Ла Лигу сохранялись, среди них был недавний обладатель Золотого Мяча. Кислым был только Фабио, который держал дистанцию, но Криш этого ожидал. Они прикалывались с Марсело, Пепе притащил к ним Хамеса (колумбиец выглядел грустным, но крепко обнял Криша и на вопрос ответил, что все нормально), Икер неотрывно следил за Серхио, но иногда рявкал на одноклубников, Карло меланхолично жевал жвачку. По крайней мере, некоторые вещи в жизни Криштиану остались без изменений.  
  


***

  
  
Тренировка закончилась, и Криштиану наслаждался ноющими мышцами. Он переоделся и пригладил мокрые после душа волосы. Рядом с ним Коэнтрау побросал грязную одежду в шкафчик и натягивал спортивный костюм. Он шумел, ругался себе под нос, но так и не сказал Криштиану ни слова. Роналду внутренне вздохнул, чувствуя, что знает природу нехарактерного для португальца молчания. Он решил, что лучше спросить в лоб и не тянуть кота за хвост.  
  
— Выкладывай, Фабио. Знаю, тебе есть, что сказать, так что давай.  
  
Коэнтрау мгновенно подтвердил подозрения Криша — он ответил так быстро, что стало ясно — вопроса он ждал.  
  
— Ты мог рассказать. Я бы сохранил твою тайну! — обвиняюще бросил Фабио. То, кто Криш не доверял ему, явно причинило боль — Роналду понимал это. Они с Лео знали, что, принимая решение сохранить отношения в тайне, они ненароком могут обидеть тех, кто им близок. Но оглядываясь назад, Криш понимал, что это был правильный выбор, и ни жалел об этом и не сомневался, что Лео чувствовал то же самое. Им нужно было то время, которое они провели вместе, иначе они никогда не смогли бы построить крепкие отношения. Драгоценные часы, которые они провели вдвоем, иногда просто разговаривая или не вылезая из постели несколько дней, укрепили связь между ними. Сейчас Криш доверял Лео всем сердцем, и учитывая то, с чем им предстояло столкнуться в будущем, это было важнее всего.  
  
— Послушай, я не сказал тебе не потому, что ты это ты. Мы с Лео решили вообще никому ничего не говорить, — попытался объяснить Криш.  
  
— Но Марсело знал! Когда я позвонил ему после этих чертовых статей, он даже не удивился, просто рассмеялся и сказал мне не совать нос не в свое дело.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что от этого мудака ничего не скрыть! даже Жорже не знал, пока Марсело ему не растрепал! — сказал Криш, перед этим убедившись, что Марсело еще в душе. К счастью, да, если ты и можешь быть в чем-то уверен, так это в том, что Марсело займет душ на добрых полчаса. Кришу не хотелось в сотый раз слушать историю о том, как бразилец догадался про него и Лео. Марсело и так постоянно его подкалывал, не хватало еще Фабио — один Марсело равен целому отряду шутников.  
  
Коэнтрау понимающе кивнул, будто факт, что Марсело все узнал не от Криштиану, его успокоил, и быстро перешел к своему привычному любопытству.  
  
— Как, черт подери, вы двое вообще начали встречаться? Я думал, что ты его ненавидишь! И как вы успели начать трахаться, если оба были на Чемпионате Мира?  
  
— Я не думаю, что тебе понравятся детали… — усмехнулся Криш. Он быстро чмокнул Фабио в щеку, помахал на прощание остальным и вышел из раздевалки. Это был их с Лео секрет, слишком ценное и личное воспоминание. Криш улыбнулся, вспоминая ту ночь в Рио, которая привела ко многим другим прекрасным ночам.


	11. Chapter 11

Лео поднялся наверх, и в тот самый момент, когда вошел в свою спальню, внизу оглушительно громко хлопнула входная дверь. Он думал, что будет ощущать себя победителем —  _если бы это было вообще возможно_ , — успешно выйдя из спора с отцом, но на самом деле он просто чувствовал облегчение. Облегчение потому что, по крайней мере, сегодня ему не придется продолжать этот разговор, но отец точно вернется к этой теме.   
  
Хорхе Месси был чрезвычайно упрямым человеком — одна из черт, которую Лео унаследовал от него. Если Хорхе в чем-то убежден, его мнение никогда не изменится.  
  
Лионель разделся до трусов и рухнул на кровать лицом вниз. Да, сегодня он нацепил CR7 — таким образом он чувствовал себя немного ближе к Криштиану. Когда Лео переодевался в раздевалке, то ему показалось, что это была глупая идея, но никто ничего не заметил. Слава богам, в общем-то. Он натянул одеяло на нос и сунул под голову подушку. Иногда тебе просто нужно спрятаться под одеялом, пока ты не почувствуешь, что снова готов встретиться с суровым окружающим миром, и это был именно такой момент.  
  
Лео не мог обвинять отца в консервативности мышления, поскольку его самого воспитывали точно так же. Гей — это нечто неестественное с религиозной точки зрения его семьи. То, что гомосексуализм был грехом, принималось как факт, и никто даже не смел пойти против семьи. И Лео знал:  _ничто так не поддерживает предрассудки, как невежество и незнание_. Он был уверен, что никто из его родственников (по крайней мере, сознательно) не встречал геев или настоящей гей-пары. Если бы они знали,  _сколько_ геев в футболе, то все коллективно заработали бы сердечный приступ. Даже сильнее того, который у них случился, когда всплыла фотография Лео и Криша в одной постели.  
  
Весь клан Месси наверняка думал, что Криштиану толкнул его на путь разврата — и греха, если уж на то пошло, — но Лео и раньше занимался сексом с мужчинами. Не со многими, но между отношениями с красивыми женщинами были и встречи с мужчинами. Лео пытался подавить в себе влечение к обоим полам очень долго, но, учитывая тот факт, что бо́льшую часть своей жизни он был окружен парнями и засматривался на некоторых, это было совершенно бесполезное занятие.  
  
Но когда Лео было пятнадцать, во время сборов рядом с ним появился Кун. В своей привычной манере Серхио Леонель Агуэро просто влез в жизнь Лео, не имея никакого понятия, кто такой аргентинец на самом деле, чем безумно его очаровал. С Куном его жизнь изменилась, и изменилась к лучшему. Лео был тихим и застенчивым, а Кун — его полной противоположностью: всегда трепался, улыбался и заставлял Лео делать то же самое по причине, которую Месси до сих пор не понял. Кун обладал редким навыком: он мог вытащить Лео из раковины, что не удавалось никому. Конечно, Сеск и Жери были его хорошими друзьями, но Кун стал кем-то большим. У них была легкая дружба, и довольно быстро они стали неразлучным дуэтом национальной сборной.  
  
Если Лео и замечал, какое прекрасное у Куна тело и какой заразительный смех, то это было просто восхищение другом и товарищем по команде,  _да_? Ведь он был не единственным, кому нравилось быть подле Куна. Лео говорил себе это сотни раз, но потом случилась Олимпиада 2008 года, и фото, на которых они с золотыми медалями на шеях широко улыбались друг другу, облетели весь мир.   
  
И, как часто бывало в жизни Лео (слишком много раз!), именно Пике открыл ему глаза на происходящее.  
  
Лео только вернулся из Пекина и взахлеб рассказывал о какой-то шутке Куна, Пике его сначала слушал, а потом сказал прямо в лоб:  
  
— Ты так  _втрескался_ в него, что это уже смешно. Я давно догадался, но думаю, что нужно открыть тебе глаза на то, до чего дотумкала уже целая планета.  
  
Лео сначала онемел, а потом начал протестовать, но Жери лишь отмахнулся.  
  
— Блин, сэкономь наше время и перестань себе врать. Просто иди и скажи ему все, наверное, ты никогда не найдешь того, кто будет так подходить тебе по росту и будет смеяться над твоими ужасными шутками. Иди и скажи!  
  
Жери не думал, что Лео расплачется — молча, без звуков, он пытался скрыть слезы, но не смог. Но Пике действительно заставил его заговорить о чувствах (после того как чуть не придушил его в своих фирменных медвежьих объятиях чуть дольше обычного).  
  
После поощрения Жери из Лео потоком хлынуло все: его чувства к Куну, его сомнения по поводу бисексуальности, страх, что семья не поймет, если узнает, и, конечно, чувство вины за все эти эмоции. Он покинул Аргентину в раннем детстве, встречался с разными людьми, городами, странами и культурами, и многие убеждения Лео кардинально изменились.   
  
Сердцем он всегда чувствовал, что человек имеет право жить той жизнью, которой хочет, так что какая разница, какой пол у человека, которого ты любишь и с которым занимаешься сексом? Но даже просто думая об этом и не произнося этого вслух, он даже не мог применить это к себе. Все остальные могли делать все, что хотели, любить того, кого хотели, а Лео был обязан подчиняться желаниям своей семьи, что в конечном счете означало, что он будет гетеросексуалом, и реальность этого факта никакого значения не имела.  
  
Лео никогда еще не говорил так много, но то, что он поделился тем, что мучило его так долго, с тем, кто понимал его сомнения и не считал их бредом, а его ненормальным, принесло Лео невероятное облегчение. Дело не в том, что он не доверял друзьям или думал, что Жери отреагирует плохо (он ведь прекрасно видел, как вели себя друг с другом Жери и Сеск), но как же сказать друзьям то, в чем вы и  _себе_ не можете признаться? В общем, разговор с Жери, конечно же, не решил все волшебным образом, Лео был все еще смущен и напуган, но после ему стало гораздо лучше с эмоциональной стороны.  
  
Прошло еще несколько месяцев, прежде чем Лионель набрался смелости поговорить с Куном. И поскольку разговоры никогда не были его сильной стороной, то все прошло совсем не так, как он планировал. Они сидели на кровати Лео в гостиничном номере во время очередных сборов, и играли в ФИФА. Как и всегда, Кун не особо переживал по поводу личного пространства, наполовину сидел, наполовину лежал рядом с Лео, касаясь бедром его бедра. Лео был так загипнотизирован этим, что пропустил три мяча, и когда не смог больше терпеть, то просто выпалил: «Я люблю тебя!». Разговоры и правда никогда не были его сильной стороной, черт побери.  
  
Кун даже не оторвал взгляда от экрана.  
  
— И я тебя люблю, бро.  
  
— Нет, я действительно тебя  _люблю_ , — отчаянно пролепетал Лео.  
  
— Лео, я тоже тебя люблю, да что с тобой такое? Ты сейчас продуешь!  
  
Из всех возможных вариантов такое признание Лео себе и представить не мог. В итоге он проиграл всухую шесть мячей и больше ничего Куну не сказал. Не потому, что не хватало смелости, но если вы признались человеку в любви два раза, а ему даже в голову не приходит, что говорили вы в романтическом смысле, то что изменится в третий раз? Так что он выпихнул Куна из постели и заснул.  
  
Спустя несколько часов он проснулся оттого, что матрас с другой стороны прогнулся. Он мрачно уставился на Куна, который улегся вплотную к нему. Прежде чем Лео раскрыл рот, чтобы спросить, какого черта он полез к нему в кровать, Кун торопливо заговорил:  
  
— Когда ты сказал, что ты любишь меня, ты имел в виду как брата и все, да? Больше  _ничего_? Я  _просто_  спрашиваю. Все нормально?  
  
Глядя в эти карие глаза, Лео решил, что этот ставший еще более дурацким разговор никуда не приведет, поэтому рискнул, просто подмял под себя Куна и поцеловал его. Чувство, пронзившее Лео, когда Кун издал удивленный стон и ответил с таким же пылом, было неописуемым.  
  
  
Лео был так погружен в воспоминания и мысли, что сначала не услышал звонка телефона, приглушенного подушкой. Он бросил мобильный куда-то в одеяла и даже не понял, куда именно. Когда он наконец нашел его, то понял, что звонит не телефон. Гудел планшет на тумбочке. Звонил Криштиану по Facetime.  _Дерьмо_. Даже если это указывало на то, что день Криша прошел хорошо, то он только расстроится, когда увидит, как длинный день и мучительный разговор с отцом вымотали Лионеля.  
  
Поэтому он глубоко вздохнул, потер лицо, быстро сел, прислонившись спиной к изголовью кровати, и провел по экрану, принимая звонок. Он думал, что ему понадобится много усилий изобразить улыбку, но стоило Лео увидеть лицо Криша, как улыбка появилась сама по себе.  _Видимо, это любовь,_  — рассеянно подумал Лео, после чего сосредоточился на португальце, который сидел на огромном диване, ноутбук стоял на столе перед ним. Криш был в белой тренировочной форме Реала и выглядел потрясающе. Белый безумно ему шел.  
  
— Cariño! Все прошло хорошо?  
  
— Я не вмазал Пересу по его глупой морде, все еще играю за Реал, тренировка прошла нормально, так что да, все именно так, как могло бы быть, — взволнованно ответил Криштиану, широко улыбаясь. Лео ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Я горжусь тобой, особенно потому, что ты ему не вмазал. Это потребовало силы воли, которой у меня нет.  
  
Счастливое лицо Криша помрачнело.  
  
— Ты себе не представляешь. Этот старый хрыч почти дал мне пощечину! Сказал, что я играю на публику, встречаясь с тобой. Я был на грани, если честно.  
  
Вскоре настроение Лионеля подстроилось под настроение Криша. Если бы не весь этот хаос и странные, но ожидаемые параллели между Пересом и его отцом, это было бы смешно. Но Лео чувствовал злость и грусть. Не стоит удивляться проявившейся гомофобии, потому что эти двое имели одинаковые страсти — деньги и власть. И им очень не понравилось, что обе эти страсти находятся под угрозой из-за гомосексуальных отношений двух их основных активов, неудивительно, что Лео и Криша едва ли не возненавидели. Как будто они попали в плохой средневековый роман, который можно перехватить на развале в аэропорту, где два короля не позволяли своим детям жениться по любви, и все из-за политики. Лео мысленно покачал головой. Криштиану правда  _притерся_ к нему намертво. И не только в хорошем смысле, заканчивающемся оргазмами.  
  
— Это было предсказуемо! Ну и ублюдок! — воскликнул Лео. — Поверить не могу, что у него хватило наглости так с тобой обращаться. — Он прислонил планшет к подушке, чтобы было удобнее махать руками, сдерживаться было невозможно.  
  
— А я и не удивлен, — с горечью сказал Криштиану. — Мы всего лишь фигуры на шахматной доске, те, на ком он может заработать. У Переса есть власть, он контролирует клуб и знает это. Я только надеюсь, что план Икера и Серхио действительно хорош, и мы сможем избавиться от этого старого дурака. Не хочу играть под Пересом, даже несмотря на величие клуба и Карло.  
  
Повисла пауза. Криштиану на самом деле заговорил об уходе из Реала, никогда раньше эта тема не поднималась.  
  
— Не заглядывай так далеко, cariño, я уверен, что этого не случится, — мягко сказал Лео, когда понял, что молчание затягивается. — Ты выглядел таким счастливым, когда позвонил, видимо, день был хороший, да? Что еще было? — спросил Лео, надеясь отвлечь своего парня от проблем и перейти к более позитивным вещам.  
  
— Это мне нужно спрашивать! Как прошла твоя встреча? — поинтересовался Криштиану.  
  
— Я бы сказал, нормально. Они поддерживают меня, но мы не должны демонстрировать наши отношения всему миру из-за фанатов и пиара. Но мы этого и так не планировали, так что жить можно, — резюмировал Лео.  
  
Криштиану бросил на него насмешливый взгляд.  
  
— Стыдоба. Я планировал выкладывать по три совместных селфи в день, а в особых случаях, в дни матчей, к примеру, постить короткие видео нашего секса.  
  
Лео рассмеялся и подмигнул Кришу.  
  
— Тогда нужно сделать кучу видео. И я не скажу, что сильно против.  
  
— Кстати, как Неймар все это воспринял? Этот пацаненок сохнет по тебе с самого первого дня в Барсе, — с любопытством спросил Криш, не скрывая смешка. У Лео в прямом смысле отвисла челюсть.  
  
— Откуда  _ты_ знаешь? Даже я не в курсе!  
  
Его бойфренд бросил взгляд, который можно было описать как причудливую смесь любви и раздражения.  
  
— Детка, я знаю, что ты непроходимо туп, когда дело доходит до этого, — сказал Криш, указывая на тело Лионеля. — Но как можно быть таким слепым? Пацан всегда смотрит на тебя так, будто хочет съесть, и все время тебя трогает! И вовсе не похоже, что тебя это напрягает. — Голос Криштиану сорвался на возмущенный фальцет.  
  
Несмотря на то что Лео было не по себе из-за реакции Нея, он был рад, что не один в их отношениях сходит с ума от ревности. Напротив, знание, что Криштиану задевает его общение с Неймаром так же, как его самого задевает его дружба с Хамесом, принесло ему злорадное удовлетворение.  
  
Лео закопался в подушки, чувствуя себя более спокойным и расслабленным, чем в начале разговора, и потянулся, демонстрируя свое тело, тем самым обрывая тираду Криша.  
  
— Погоди-ка, на тебе  _мое белье_? Я тысячу раз просил тебя, но стоило мне уехать, ты решил их надеть?  
  
Лео невинно улыбнулся и опустил взгляд, будто не знал точного ответа на вопрос. Конечно, одеяло соскользнуло ровно настолько, чтобы показать синюю резинку с надписью CR7. Лео залился краской. Теперь это никогда не кончится — Криш умолял его надеть фирменное белье с его логотипом несколько месяцев (то, что было в Цюрихе, не считается, это была необходимость), и он всегда сопротивлялся.  
  
— М-м-м… ты знаешь, как шикарно выглядишь, когда краснеешь? Причем везде, — продолжил Криштиану, внезапно утихомириваясь. Его потемневший взгляд оценивающе блуждал по телу Лионеля, задерживаясь на груди и животе. Внезапно у Лео пересохло в горле. Криштиану, просто глядя на него через экран, не должен его так сильно заводить, потому что их разделяла сотня миль, и ничего поделать с этим было нельзя.  
  
— Давай, детка, покажи мне, как тебе идет мое белье. Знаю, ты просто потрясающе в нем выглядишь, — добавил его ублюдок-бойфренд, точно знающий, что Лионель не сможет противостоять этому похотливому выражению лица и увеличенным зрачкам. Но Месси не собирался сдаваться так просто.  
  
— Да? Я покажу, если ты покажешься сам, — горячо сказал он, одним взглядом выражая желание раздеть Криша прямо сейчас.  
  
— О, querido, ты думал, что буду скромничать? — спросил португалец и одним махом стянул футболку, провел по мускулистой широкой груди и бесстыдно простонал, лаская соски. Он знал, как себя завести. Если Криштиану что-то и любил до безумия в постели (кроме непосредственно секса с Лео, само собой) и вообще в жизни, это хвастаться своим телом. И независимо от того, как часто Лео видел, как Криштиану прихорашивается или разминается, это никогда не оставляло его равнодушным. Он не мог такого представить — загорелая гладкая кожа, жесткие на ощупь мышцы во всех нужных местах, — кто вообще мог бы устать от такого? Поэтому рот Лео сразу же наполнился слюной, пальцы дергались и зудели от желания поласкать это невероятное тело. В ту минуту он всей душой ненавидел отношения на расстоянии.  
  
— Убери одеяло, детка, хочу тебя увидеть, — срывающимся голосом попросил Криштиану, голодными глазами пожирая Лео. Казалось, что Криш жаждал его тела так же, как Лионель хотел его, и это всегда удивляло. Они были полными противоположностями не только относительно взглядов — и именно поэтому настолько идеально подходили друг к другу.   
  
Парадоксально, но да.  
  
Лео больше не сомневался.  
  
Он быстро откинул одеяло на другой конец кровати, демонстрируя белье. Пора было заменить эти горькие воспоминания о ночи в Цюрихе другими, новыми. Его член наполовину встал, натягивая плотную ткань белья, и Криштиану тоже завелся, судя по тому, как он скользнул ладонью по животу под наполовину снятые спортивки и стиснул свой член, скрытый ярко-красным бельем. По крайней мере, Лео выбрал не такую кричащую пару.  
  
— Нравится? — поддразнил он, пальцами поглаживая головку и тихо постанывая.  
  
— Черт, ты же знаешь, что да! Когда-нибудь я заставлю тебя сделать это при мне, — задыхаясь, произнес Криш. — Может, моя реакция наконец заставит тебя понять, насколько ты горяч.  
  
Лео снова почувствовал, как горят щеки. Принимать комплименты спокойно было совсем не в его натуре, но втайне он этим наслаждался. И Криштиану этого не знал.  
  
— У тебя невероятное тело. Я уже соскучился по нему, — добавил Роналду, наконец избавляясь от нижнего белья и демонстрируя полностью вставший член. — Скучаю по твоим сильным ногам, которые прижимаются к моим бедрам, пока ты меня трахаешь. Мне не хватает ощущения твоих губ на моих.  
  
Лео нравилось носить белье фирмы Криша, но сейчас оно только мешало, поэтому он судорожно стянул их. Он не знал, что заводило его больше: невероятный вид Криша, лежащего на диване с раздвинутыми ногами и поглаживающего себя или его слова, которые от ушей устремлялись горячим возбуждением прямо к члену.  
  
— М-м-м, я так и думал. Скучаешь по тому, как я тебя растягиваю? По тому, как твоя узкая дырка раскрывается до сладкой боли? — Лео теперь не просто гладил себя, а уже откровенно дрочил все быстрее, и стон Криштиану только подгонял его.  
  
— Я всегда вставляю в себя пальцы, когда чувствую пустоту, но они не сравнятся с твоими, — пробормотал Криштиану, у него от удовольствия закатывались глаза, но он все же смог разлепить веки и бросить на Лео дразнящий взгляд.  
  
— Покажи мне, детка, хочу увидеть, как ты ласкаешь себя, пока меня нет рядом, — почти взмолился Лео.  
  
Его бойфренд так ловко выудил смазку из горы подушек, что сразу стало понятно — _он точно планировал что-то вроде этого, маленький засранец_ , — и быстро смазал пальцы правой руки. Он раздвинул ноги, открывая Лионелю вид на свой задницу, медленно обвел узкий вход и толкнул палец внутрь.  
  
— Хочу, чтобы это был твой язык, querido. Я почти могу это представить, — простонал Криштиану, прежде чем вставить палец еще глубже.  
  
Лео быстро двигал ладонью по стволу, а его мошонка поджалась так, что было почти больно.  
  
— Я бы вылизывал тебя, пока ты не начал умолять, а потом вставил бы тебе, и тебе было бы так классно со мной. Еще один палец, давай, детка! — скомандовал он. Криштиану идеально выгнул спину и громко застонал, очевидно, пальцем найдя простату. Его член касался живота, пачкая пресс предэякулятом, левой рукой Роналду сжал ствол. Вид длинных пальцев, исчезающих в теле португальца, был настолько возбуждающим, что Лео едва не лишился чувств. Стресс последних недель настиг его, он понимал, что долго не протянет, поэтому он решил ускорить процесс.  
  
— Боже, ты выглядишь потрясающе. Но никто и никогда не наполнит твою задницу, как я, детка. Никто. А теперь кончи вместе со мной, — приказал он, и Криштиану повиновался, с криком выплескиваясь себе на ладонь. Его горящие глаза впились в Лео, и он сказал, перемежая слова с неприличным вылизывание собственных пальцев, покрытых спермой.  
— Если бы… ты был здесь… это был бы твой член.  
  
И этого Лионелю хватило, он с громким стоном упал обратно на кровать, совершенно без сил.  
  


***

  
  
После того как они оба вытерлись — Лео каким-то полотенцем, Криштиану — футболкой, то улеглись в кровати и накрылись одеялами. Пот на коже начал остывать, отчего стало прохладно. Они тихо болтали обо всякой ерунде, про недовольного Фабио, который злился из-за своего неведения, про Лучо и его привычное крутое «я» в раздевалке, про обещание Жери избить того, кто обидит Лео, про маму Криштиану, которая хотела как можно скорее встретиться с бойфрендом своего сына, и, конечно же, про то, что Иско назвал собаку в честь Лео.  
  
Он снова подумал о том, что нужно поделиться с Кришем разговором с отцом, но он не хотел грузить Роналду еще больше, у него и так хватало проблем в клубе. Кроме того, семья всегда поддерживала Криша, он его попросту не поймет. Он расстроится, а Лео этого не вынесет. Нет, он сам разберется с отцом и со своей семьей, как делал всю жизнь. Так даже лучше будет.  
  
Их темы все больше и больше перескакивали с одной на другую, и вскоре они оба захотели спать. Пообещав написать и невнятно от усталости пробормотав «люблю тебя», Лео отключил звонок и наконец-то заснул.


	12. Chapter 12

Стадион гудел от возбужденных голосов десятков тысяч людей. Это была первая игра Криштиану после вынужденного перерыва, и если все это время ему везло, то в том, что касается футбола, фортуна от него отвернулась — выездной матч, да еще и против Атлетико Мадрид. Дома, на Бернабеу, Кришу было бы намного безопаснее, особенно учитывая то, что дерби на Кальдерон всегда выходило очень жестким.  
  
Обычно перед матчами Криштиану не был напряженным, это же Ла Лига, хоть и дерби, но сегодня давление было просто нечеловеческой силы. Последние несколько дней пресса была безжалостна, вероятно, подстегиваемая Пересом, и если Криш будет играть плохо, не забьет и не поможет команде выиграть, то завтра его имя прополощут с огромным удовольствием. Он привык к большим ожиданиям, которые возлагал сам на себя перед каждой игрой, но последнее, что ему хотелось сделать, так это дать Пересу больше поводов избавиться от него, не говоря уже о людях, которые жаждали увидеть, как он будет играть в футбол после каминг-аута. Криштиану пытался выкинуть из головы мысли о том, что это не поможет сосредоточиться и выиграть, но это было слишком сложно.  
  
Они стояли в туннеле и ждали выхода на поле. Марсело ошивался позади Криша и с кем-то трепался, но почему-то положил уверенную тяжелую руку ему на плечо, будто почувствовал его напряжение — зная Марсело, так и было. Обычно Кришу в такие моменты становилось легче, плюс поддержка Икера и Серхио давала сил, как и их обещания помочь разрулить ситуацию. Это успокаивало нервы.  
  
Криш почувствовал чью-то маленькую руку, обхватившую его ладонь и потянувшую вперед. Он посмотрел на лицо девочки, которую ему предстояло вывести на поле. Ей было лет пять или шесть, ее лицо обрамляли каштановые волосы, и судя по тому, как она на него смотрела, она очень стеснялась, но явно была в полнейшем восторге. Криш автоматически улыбнулся девочке и сжал ее маленькие пальчики, когда они двинулись к выходу на поле. Девочка держалась за него очень крепко, и когда они вышли из туннеля, Криш постарался сосредоточиться на уверенности и доверии, которое давала ему эта маленькая рука в его ладони, и абстрагировался от шума и криков. Когда бутсы коснулись травы, он глубоко вдохнул, а потом стиснул зубы.  
  


***

  
  
 _ **Роналду и Реал Мадрид проиграли мадридское дерби.**_  
  
 _Криштиану Роналду и игроки Реала покинули поле Висенте Кальдерон под проклятия болельщиков. После поражения 0–4 от одного из принципиальных соперников (заслуженную победу матрасникам принесли голы Тьяго, Сауля, Гризмана и Манджукича) Роналду попал под шквал критики со стороны фанатов и руководства мадридского клуба, так как его игра сегодня была на редкость плохой._  
  
Португальский вингер первый раз вышел на поле после того, как его отношения с нападающим Барселоны Лионелем Месси были обнародованы прессой, оба игрока взяли небольшой перерыв, чтобы избежать нападок журналистов. В то время как Месси забил гол в ворота Бильбао (Барселона выиграла матч со счетом 5–2), Роналду на поле не был похож на самого себя. Ругань и гомофобные оскорбления в его адрес могли его отвлечь, но Роналду профессионал, и должен был взять себя в руки.  
  
Капитан, живая легенда Реала Икер Касильяс, встал на защиту вингера. «Ответственность за поражение лежит на всех нас, — прокомментировал голкипер. — Обвинять в проигрыше одного человека просто смешно», но многие мадридские СМИ не согласны с…  
  
— Мы на месте, сэр, — сказал водитель, отвлекая Лео от чтения статьи. Они уже приехали к утопающему в темноте дому Криштиану в Мадриде. Лео мчался сюда со всех ног, сел на частный самолет сразу после матча с Бильбао, он не мог не поехать к Криштиану, который после поражения наверняка заперся дома на все замки. Выходя сегодня на поле, Лео надеялся отметить две победы с португальцем, повторив чудесный разговор по скайпу, как на прошлой неделе, но ему стоило лишь взглянуть на встревоженные лица Пепе и его помощников, чтобы решить, что делать дальше.  
  
Но ему и в голову не могло прийти, что Реал проиграет, особенно если учитывать то, как успешно они начали сезон. Статьи, где Криша обвиняли во всех смертных грехах, расстроили и разозлили Лионеля. Разозлили потому, что, если Криштиану и не играл на привычном уровне, он не единственный, кто налажал (так что без липких пальцев Переса тут точно не обошлось). А расстроился он потому, что знал — Криштиану будет мучиться чувством вины из-за криков и оскорблений так называемых фанатов, они только масла в огонь подольют, подпортив и его без того хреновое положение в клубе.  
  
Лео вышел из машины с сумкой, поблагодарил водителя Хорхе и быстро поднялся по лестнице к входной двери. Он никогда еще так не радовался тому, что Криштиану дал ему код доступа — упрямый португалец наверняка не впустил бы его. Дверь открылась с мягким щелчком, и сразу стало ясно, что в доме везде выключен свет. Лионель инстинктивно двинулся на поиски своего бойфренда, ноги легко находили дорогу в кромешной тьме.   
  
Не только Лео прятался под одеялом, когда мир вокруг него становился слишком сложным.  
  
Он толкнул дверь спальни и вошел. В темноте было видно комок на постели, похожий на человека, зарывшегося в пять одеял сразу. Сердце дрогнуло от беспокойства и любви, Лео в три шага преодолел расстояние до кровати. Криштиану высунулся из горы одеял, услышав знакомый голос, зовущий его по имени. Казалось, что он не знал, как реагировать — удивление не его лице сменилось недовольством, он явно хотел побыть один, но в то же время облегчение оттого, что Лео здесь, Криштиану скрыть не мог.  
  
Криш молчал, не зная, залезть ли обратно под одеяло или пустить Лео в свои объятия, поэтому аргентинец принял решение за него — швырнул вещи в угол и опустился на колени рядом с постелью и поцеловал Криштиану в лоб.  
  
— Мне так жаль, cariño. Мне очень жаль, — прошептал Лео, чувствуя, как от щек отхлынула краска. Криштиану попытался отвернуться, но Лионель нежно, но настойчиво обхватил его за щеки, не давая спрятаться.  
  
— Ты не виноват. Ты сделал все, что мог, даже несмотря на крики с трибун. Никто и не смог бы сделать больше.  
  
Глаза Криша наполнились слезами, но он молчал, не зная, что сказать. В словах Лео хоть и была доля истины, но они не могли смыть вину и стыд.  
  
Лео понимал его, ведь он сам почти так же чувствовал себя после проигрышей — никакие слова в мире не могли привести тебя в чувство, если неудачу потерпел не только твой клуб, но и ты сам. И Криштиану возлагал на себя большие надежды, именно поэтому Реал был на вершине, но тогда поражение становилось только более болезненным. Не говоря уже об оскорблениях. Криштиану всегда мог держаться и не показывать ни единой эмоции, но подо всей этой напускной бравадой он был чувствительным человеком. И Лео слишком хорошо это знал.  
  
Поэтому Лионель разделся до нижнего белья и забрался под одеяло. Он притянул Криштиану к себе. Роналду был одет в одни лишь пижамные штаны, и сразу же прижался к нему, делясь своим теплом, и устроился у него на груди. Обычно Лео старался подбодрить его, разговорить и заставить открыться, но сегодня все было по-другому. Поэтому он просто крепко обнял Криша, гладил его лицо, руки, плоский живот, все, куда только мог дотянуться, позволяя своим рукам говорить за него. Криштиану заговорит, когда будет готов, поэтому сейчас все, что Лео нужно было делать, это быть рядом с ним.  
  
В прошлом году Криштиану — и это было полнейшей неожиданностью, — поддержал Лионеля после проигрыша в Чемпионате Мира, и теперь у него был небольшой, но все же шанс ответить ему тем же.  
  
Дыхание Криша медленно выровнялось, напряженность исчезла, его тело расслабилось, и он заснул в объятиях Лео. И аргентинец позволил себе погрузиться в воспоминания о том, как случилась их первая ночь в Рио. Да, он проиграл финал в тот день в Маракане, поражение мучило его до сих пор, но то, что он выиграл в тот день, даже тогда не осознавала, он бы ни на что не променял. Лео мягко улыбнулся спящему рядом португальцу и погрузился в сон.


	13. Флэшбек

Криштиану сидел в вип-ложе Мараканы, уложив травмированную ногу на стул, и наблюдал, как его главный соперник играет в финале Чемпионата Мира. Если бы у него был выбор, сейчас Криш оказался бы в Португалии вместе с семьей, но врачи запретили перелеты из-за давления и плохого кровообращения в ноге. Тендинит — ужасная болезнь. Поэтому он послушался, остался в Бразилии и провел большую часть времени в гостиничном номере, недовольно щелкая по каналам и смотря матчи. Выход из группы дался тяжело, но в глубине души все они понимали, что потенциала у сборной нет, до финала им не дойти. Поэтому оставалось только смотреть продолжение турнира.  
  
С удивлением Криштиану наблюдал за тем, как Германия уничтожила Бразилию в полуфинале — подобного в мировом первенстве он еще не видел, — а потом как Аргентина вынесла Голландию. Еще до этого Жорже уговорил его посмотреть финал вместе — после того, как десять раз заверил, что пресса не будет делать из этого сенсацию и оставит его в покое. Фаворита Криш выбрать не мог, ему доводилось бегать по полю с игроками обеих национальных команд, например, с Анхелем, Игуаином, Тони и Сами, но особенно ему нравился Месут, поэтому, если немцы возьмут трофей, он будет особенно рад за него. Парень заслужил признание после того ужаса, который с ним натворил Реал и Перес в частности.  
  
И без того напряженная игра перешла в дополнительное время, Криштиану сомневался, кто же все-таки возьмет кубок. Но затем Гетце забил невероятный гол (Криш, как бы ни было гадко признаваться, лучше бы не смог), разрушивший мечты Аргентины и вознесший Германию на вершину. Да, футбол — жестокая игра, Криштиану вполне мог сказать так, исходя из своего личного опыта.  
  
После финального свистка люди на поле плакали двумя видами слез — облегчения и радости, опустошения и горя. Криш был рад за Месута и других, правда рад, но не мог оторвать взгляда от одного человека — от Лионеля Месси. Роналду слишком хорошо знал это чувство — давление твоей страны на плечах, а плечи Месси были слабыми. И поэтому он искренне сочувствовал аргентинцу, глядя на него с трибуны. Болельщики и пресса могут быть теми еще сволочами, они будут рады обвинить в поражении Месси, будто один игрок, даже такой талантливый, способен выиграть в одиночку трофей в командной игре. То, что Месси был капитаном, только усиливало давление.  
  
Когда Криш увидел, с каким достоинством невысокий аргентинец принимает награду лучшему игроку турнира, что больше было похоже на унижение, то зауважал его еще сильнее. Конечно, он всегда его уважал, но это не значит, что ему не хотелось забивать больше голов, отдавать больше голевых передач, выигрывать больше матчей. Таким был Криш, такими были они оба — ему хотелось так думать. Однако СМИ любили раздувать из мухи слона, и ему бы не поверили, если бы он сказал, что между ним и Месси нет соперничества, по крайней мере личного.  
  
Все, что знал Криштиану, это то, что Месси был хорошим парнем, застенчивым и тихим, его любили все, кто его знал, хотя он затмевал всех своих товарищей по команде.   
  
Единственное, что безумно раздражало Криша, это его скромность, но он мог даже себе признаться, что это была глупая придирка. У каталонца было отличное тело (и красивое, если уж на то пошло), и в целом он выглядел неплохо. Никто не должен был узнать, что Криштиану наслаждался видом полуголого Месси, который после матчей снимал футболку. Так что да, он искренне переживал за аргентинца. Бог знает, как бы он себя чувствовал, проиграй он финал Кубка Мира с Португалией, наверное, Криш винил бы себя больше, чем вся португальская пресса вместе взятая.   
  
Погрузившись в раздумья и все еще оглядываясь на аргентинца, Криш встал и пошел за Жорже, они собирались перекусить. Проводить финал в четыре часа дня было опрометчиво, и он очень проголодался. Колено неприятно пульсировало, поэтому он планировал после быстрого обеда вернуться в номер, принять обезболивающее и немного отдохнуть за просмотром какого-нибудь смешного сериала. Ему просто нравилось южноамериканское мыло. И если повезет, и врачи дадут зеленый свет, он сможет вернуться домой завтра или послезавтра.  
  
В промежутке между массой рукопожатий, будто с ним поздоровалась половина всей Мараканы, он потерял Жорже где-то под стадионом. Логично, ведь Мендеша все знали, и каждый хотел с ним пообщаться. Так как Криш не особо успешно передвигался пешком все это время, а в отель его возил только Жорже, он просто открыл какую-то дверь справа, надеясь, что найдет там своего агента. В комнате было темно, как в заднице, и Криш уже почти закрыл дверь, потому что Жорже явно не станет прятаться в пропахшей старыми футбольными мячами кладовке, но затем услышал тихий, сердитый голос, говорящий на шипящем испанском:  
  
— Пришел позлорадствовать? Закрой дверь и оставь меня в покое.  
  
Глаза привыкли к темноте, и тогда Криш увидел обладателя голоса: Лионеля Месси в футболке альбиселесте, спрятавшегося в самом углу. Он потерял или, что более вероятно, выкинул свою серебряную медаль, и вся его сгорбленная фигура кричала о поражении и глубокой печали (он съежился так сильно, что его лицо почти не было видно, только бело-голубую форму и гетры). Роналду шепотом ругнулся на португальском и невольно сделал шаг назад, едва не потеряв равновесие.  
  
Вспоминая этот момент, Криштиану не мог понять, почему сделал то, что сделал — высунулся, оглядел коридор, а потом закрыл дверь, снова превращая комнатушку в темный бункер.  
  
Месси что-то простонал, недвусмысленно намекая Криштиану, чтобы тот убрался к черту, но Роналду проигнорировал его нытье, как часто делал с вещами, которые не хотел слышать. Болезненно заворчав, он уселся на пол и подпер дверь спиной. Последнее, что им обоим сейчас было нужно, это то, чтобы в прессе появились статьи о том, что Лионель Месси и Криштиану Роналду прячутся в темной комнате среди пустых полок после финала Чемпионата Мира.  
  
Присев на пол, он хорошенько разглядел аргентинца, который все еще недружелюбно косился в его сторону. Из-под двери пробивалось немного света, и этого было достаточно, чтобы разглядеть, что его форма была грязной, капитанская повязка все еще плотно обхватывала плечо, а лицо Месси было еще более бледным, чем обычно, даже светилось в темноте. Язык его тела изменился, как только он понял, что Криштиану не оставит его в покое, и теперь он сидел, выпрямив спину и высоко подняв голову — Лионель Месси до кончиков пальцев, капитан Аргентины, который, черт побери, не покажет слабости перед своим соперником из Реал Мадрида. Может, приход Криша был идиотским решением? Что ему вообще говорить Месси?  
  
Несколько секунд Роналду обдумывал слова, и когда Месси, судя по всему, пришел к выводу, что Криштиану в ближайшее время никуда не уйдет и злорадствовать не начнет, как думал Лионель сначала, он изменил тактику.  
  
— Что ты здесь вообще делаешь? Я думал, что ты две недели назад улетел домой после травмы. — спросил Месси. Криштиану удивился — почему он вообще обратил на это внимание?  
  
— Это то, что мы рассказали прессе. У меня опухло колено, летать нельзя, что-то связанное с давлением. Мне пришлось остаться в Бразилии подольше, и мой агент вытащил меня из номера и притащил смотреть финал, чтобы я не дулся, — пожал плечами Криштиану, сам себя удивляя своей честностью. Но он почувствовал, что если соврет, Месси сразу же заметит, поэтому он решил быть откровенным.  
  
— Но тут что ты делаешь? — Месси обвел рукой комнатушку. — Мы едва обменялись парой предложений за все это время, и ты мой главный соперник, и давай будем честными, чаще всего ты меня просто игнорируешь.  
  
Криштиану пожал плечами. Он сам не знал ответа на этот вопрос.  
  
— Скажем так, я могу понять разочарование твоей страны, твоих товарищей по команде. Ощущение, что ты сделал недостаточно. Твои мысли, что если бы больше бегал, больше забивал, был на шаг впереди, где нужно, то твоя команда бы выиграла… — он умолк. Мучительная боль в глазах Лионеля показала ему, что он произнес то, о чем аргентинец думал прямо сейчас.  
  
— Но то, что ты сказал, правда. Может, мы бы и выиграли, если бы я сделал больше… — ответил Месси привычно тихим голосом, едва слышимым, хотя их разделяло всего лишь два метра.  
  
— Лионель… — начал португалец, но договорить ему не дали.  
  
— Можно просто Лео, — сказал Месси тоном, не подразумевающим отказа.  
  
— Лео. — Криштиану нахмурился, удивившись тому, как легко имя сорвалось с губ. — Ты же знаешь, что это неправда. Конечно, если ты или все остальные принимали бы иные решения, все могло закончиться иначе. Но это футбол. И жизнь, если уж на то пошло. Но знаешь, и ты, и я, мы выложились на все сто. И это видели все.  
  
Лео снова уставился на свои ноги. Даже если он в глубине души понимал, что Криштиану прав, то на то, чтобы принять это, понадобится время. Рана от поражения была еще слишком свежа, и никакие слова никогда не смогут утешить его после того, как желанный трофей ускользнул из рук. Криштиану это знал, потому что был точно таким же, как Лео.  
  
Это было странно, но, сидя на холодному полу и глядя на человека, которого он всегда считал своим самым главным конкурентом, Криштиану понял, что под этой бело-голубой футболкой был человек, который не так уж и сильно отличался от него. Кто бы мог подумать?  
  
— Мне не нужно твое сочувствие, — сказал Лео, наконец поднимая глаза, но в его взгляде не было злости. Он знал, что Криштиану прав.  
  
— Я знаю, тебе не нужна моя жалость, и я не буду тебя жалеть. Я говорю, так бывает: ты не только выигрываешь, но и проигрываешь. Все, что ты можешь сделать, это приложить все силы и надеяться на везение. Сегодня тебе не повезло, и ты проиграл. — Аргентинец посмотрел ему в глаза. — Все равно больно, я понимаю. Ты играл, отдаваясь матчу целиком, без остатка, — мягко добавил Криштиану.  
  
Они немного помолчали, обдумывая слова Роналду. В то время как Криш раздумывал над тем, что было бы здорово рационально анализировать свои поражения и просто принимать их как-то, что он не в силах изменить, Лео… думал о том же самом. Если бы они не ненавидели проигрывать, они бы не стали теми, кем стали, не выиграли бы так много, не стали бы такими великими, как сейчас. Но все же, если у вас зашкаливают амбиции, принимать поражения сложно.  
  
— Зачем ты мне это говоришь? Ты не должен меня подбадривать. Мы не играем в одной команде, мы не друзья и вообще едва знаем друг друга, — после паузы поинтересовался Лео, не скрывая любопытства.  
  
— Как я уже говорил, я могу представить, каково это, быть на твоем месте. И я не такой уж засранец, понимаешь? Мне нравится побеждать, а победа над тобой, это победа над единственным человеком, который может бросить мне вызов, и это мне нравится. Но это не значит, что я тебя не уважаю или не могу быть вежливым. Я просто никогда не пересекался с тобой в нормальной обстановке, без десятка человек, которые с нас глаз не сводят, обычно в такие моменты я вообще не знаю, что тебе говорить, — пожал плечами Криштиану. Лео медленно кивнул.  
  
— Но не привыкай к этому, когда мы будем в грядущем сезоне играть друг против друга, я надеру тебе зад, — поддразнил Криш. Когда он увидел, что Лео хоть чуть-чуть, но улыбается, его сердце дрогнуло. В ответ он тоже широко улыбнулся ему.  
  
— Иначе и не хотелось бы, — ответил аргентинец.  
  
— Хорошо, мне тоже. Это будет весело.  
  
Блеск в глазах Лео означал, что он согласен. Но выражение его лица почти сразу же стало мрачным и напряженным.  
  
— Мне нужно вернуться к команде. Я ведь капитан, а прячусь здесь… — со вздохом сказал он, поднимаясь с пола. — Но… спасибо тебе. Большое. Мне нужно было, чтобы кто-то вытащил меня из моей башки, — добавил он. Может быть, не только Криш посмотрел на своего собеседника другими глазами.  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — улыбнулся Криштиану. Он был рад, что смог немного его поддержать. В итоге его решение остаться принесло неплохие плоды.  
  
— Идешь? — спросил Лео, глядя на Роналду, все еще сидящего на полу и фактически блокирующего выход.  
  
Роналду кивнул, примериваясь, как лучше встать и не потревожить левую ногу — колено ныло, а падать носом вперед перед Месси не особо хотелось. Аргентинец выждал минуту, а потом его осенило.  
  
— Встать не можешь? Я помогу! — дружелюбно предложил он. — Все мы там были, — добавил Лео, будто знал, что Криштиану ненавидит просить о помощи, и протянул ему руку.  
Криштиану высматривал в его глазах жалость, но не нашел. Только понимание. Ему это пришлось по душе, Лео прекрасно понимал его чувства и не осуждал. Поэтому он вздохнул, перенес вес на здоровую ногу и схватился за протянутую руку. От ощущения теплой кожи под пальцами его будто током ударило.  
  
Месси поднял его без усилий, потянув Криштиану вверх. Они оказались вплотную друг к другу и переглядывались в темноте комнаты. Глаза в глаза, не разжимая рук, так близко, почти нос к носу. Казалось, что между ними появилось какое-то намагниченное напряжение, которого раньше Криштиану не замечал. От Лео пахло травой и потом, и он автоматически вдыхал его запах, успокаивающий и заводящий одновременно. Их вдруг неконтролируемо потянуло друг к другу, Криш наклонился, а Лео привстал, и когда их губы встретились, это показалось ему правильным, будто он всю жизнь к этому шел. Мозг мог бы кричать, что он идиот, и это Лионель Месси, все это плохо кончится, кто-то войдет и увидит, но через пару секунд поцелуя Криштиану забыл обо всем.  
  
Губы Лео были искусанными, Криш чувствовал следы от зубов, видимо, Лео кусал губы во время матча, но каким-то образом эти губы невероятно подходили к его рту, горячие, влажные. И когда Лео обхватил его нижнюю губу, Криш несдержанно простонал. Этот звук будто сломал что-то в Лео, потому что поцелуй превратился из нежного и нерешительного в страстный и грязный. Аргентинец прижал Криша к двери, схватил его за волосы одной рукой, а второй за скулу, вынуждая открыть рот, проникая внутрь языком. Поцелуй отражал все эмоции Лео — гнев, печаль, облегчение, наверное, горечь, но Кришу она казалось безумной сладостью. Это было похоже на ощущение, будто его разобрали по кусочкам, но Криш бессовестно тащился, скользнул рукой под футболку Лео, лаская его спину и поясницу.  
  
Твердые мышцы под пальцами были потрясающими, он разглядывал задницу Лео уже много лет (втайне, конечно), руки зудели от желания ее потрогать, но Криш себе такого позволить не мог, поэтому сейчас не собирался упускать эту возможность. Его руки скользнули вниз, крепко хватая Лео за задницу и прижимая его сильнее, и они оба синхронно застонали друг другу в губы, когда их члены соприкоснулись. Они одновременно отстранились, чтобы посмотреть друг на друга, и то, что увидел Криш, завело его еще больше. Глаза Лео стали почти черными, густые волосы встопорщились, растрепанные нетерпеливыми руками Криштиану, а его бледное лицо окрасилось слабым румянцем. Но ничто не могло привлечь внимание Роналду, как губы Лео, красные и блестящие. Он выглядел великолепно.  
  
Прежде чем Криш сообщил ему об этом, Лео произнес:  
  
— Черт, ты выглядишь потрясающе.  
  
Их тела все еще прижимались друг к другу, и Криштиану почувствовал, как член Лео упирается ему в бедро. Ему вдруг захотелось опуститься на колени и взять его в рот, но поцелуи сносили голову, медленные, но страстные, и Криш снова утонул в ощущениях. Лео целовал его так, будто делал это тысячу раз, то и дело посасывая его нижнюю губу. Руками он ласкал шею Криштиану, грудь, спину, все, до чего мог дотянуться, а португалец бессовестно лапал Лионеля за зад, оценивающе сжимая. Он не понимал, сколько прошло времени, но через некоторое время поцелуй сам по себе прекратился и они просто молча обнимались. Криштиану рассеянно отметил, что Лео мило смотрится на цыпочках, пытаясь компенсировать разницу в росте, но решил не комментировать это вслух. Он не хотел портить настрой. И если бы они могли двинуться дальше, все закончилось бы не только поцелуями.  
  
Внезапно Лео разжал руки и посмотрел на португальца.  
  
— Я… мне нужно идти! Увидимся позже, — выпалил он, все еще с трудом дыша. Лео быстро поправил шорты, чтобы скрыть эрекцию, но не особо удачно.  
  
Криш на автопилоте отошел от двери, немного разочарованный этими холодными словами, появившимся из ниоткуда. Если Лео оставит его вот так после того, что случилось, будет… больно. Криш почувствовал, как его сердце неприятно сжалось. Глупо было с его стороны думать, что это значило нечто большее, чем выплеск адреналина после матча.  
  
Лео уже положил руку на дверную ручку, но в последний момент обернулся и снова прижался к губам Криштиану, погладил его по волосам и прошептал:  
  
— Не забудь, слышишь? Как мы чувствовали себя рядом друг с другом… я знаю, что не забуду.  
  
Напоследок он лукаво посмотрел на Криша и присосался к его шее до боли, ноги Криштиану уже превратились в желе, Месси оставил ему засос так высоко на шее, что все увидят этот след, но протестовать сил не было. Все, что Криш мог делать, это стонать от боли и удовольствия.  
  
Лео был более чем доволен результатом, последний раз поцеловал Криша в шею и ушел. Роналду мог только смотреть ему вслед, пока захлопнувшаяся дверь снова не погрузила его в темноту. Рукой он рассеянно потрогал болючую метку на шее, которую Лео оставил для всего мира. Он не представлял, что эти тридцать минут в темной комнатушке в Рио-де-Жанейро навсегда изменят его жизнь.


	14. Флэшбек

Лео смотрел на свое отражение в зеркале ванной комнаты отеля. Губы все еще были красными и слегка припухшими, и он коснулся их пальцем, будто стараясь вернуть ощущение идеальных губ Криштиану.  _Какое же прекрасное было чувство…_  
  
Он понять не мог, как выбрался из темной каморки, а потом еще несколько часов вел себя как ни в чем не бывало. Вернувшись в раздевалку, где он выполнял обязанности капитана, которыми до этого пренебрег, Лео действовал на автопилоте. Он обнимал парней, вытирал слезы и просто плакал вместе со своими товарищами по команде, пытался помочь всем, насколько это было возможно. Оказавшись в центре всеобщего внимания и глядя на опустошенного Маске, притаившегося в углу (он был особенно подавлен, потому что был готов грохнуть Швайнштайгера, лишь бы выиграть), и на обычно веселого Куна, который был грустным и молчаливым, Лео открыл рот и повторил то, что Криштиану сказал ему раньше:  
  
— Это футбол, иногда мы выигрываем, иногда проигрываем. Не мне вам это говорить. Все, что мы можем сделать, это выложиться на все сто и надеяться на удачу. Да, сегодня нам не повезло, мы проиграли. И нам все еще больно. — Лео все больше повышал голос, который звенел от слез. Он вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони и яростно посмотрел на свою команду. Выиграли они или проиграли, Лео все равно ими гордился. — Но так и должно быть, мы ведь играли и боролись всем сердцем. Мы выложились, о большем я и не мог просить. Я горжусь каждым из вас. — Голос сорвался, и Лео затих. Какое-то время он молчал, команда боролась с эмоциями, а потом Кун в типичной манере Куна каким-то образом смог подобрать нужные в тот момент слова:  
  
— Я люблю вас, неудачники, но нашего капитана я люблю больше всех. А теперь давайте напьемся. Мы, блядь, это заслужили!  
  
Они так и поступили. Прекрасно. Вечеринка началась в номере Лео и Куна (хотя скорее это была пьяная траурная оргия), а потом расползлись по своим комнатам. Месси и Агуэро жили вместе во время сборов с первого дня знакомства, и хотя они больше не встречались, традиция осталась. Мало с кем Лео мог чувствовать себя так же комфортно, как с Куном, и он был рад, что расставание этого не изменило. Время показало, что прекращение отношений было правильным решением, хоть поначалу и грустным.  
  
К концу вечеринки Лео окончательно вымотался. Долгие разговоры никогда не были его сильной стороной, но ему пришлось все это время беседовать, утешать и ободрять. Это эмоционально истощило его, мягко говоря, и поражение продолжало грызть его изнутри. А еще и мысль о…  _встрече с Криштиану_. Лео почти не пил, поэтому, когда все налакались от души, он был отвратительно трезв.  
  
Почувствовав чье-то прикосновение к локтю, Лео снова нацепил на лицо маску сурового капитана, но когда его обняли знакомые руки, сразу же расслабился. Объятия Куна он бы узнал из тысячи.  
  
— Тебе нужно передохнуть. Дыши. Я тебя прикрою. — С этим словами он толкнул Лео в ванную и запер за ним дверь.  
  
И теперь Лео смотрел на себя в зеркало, как персонаж отвратительного южноамериканского сериала, и думал, что делать с Криштиану. Он нервно потер затылок. Они целовались, стояли близко-близко, чувствовали себя так, будто должны были сделать это еще когда впервые встретились. Лео покачал головой. На него это было совсем не похоже, но стоило признать, что случившееся в темной каморке стадиона — лучшее, что он испытал в своей жизни. Никогда, даже в своих самых смелых мечтах, он не думал, что человек, которого все считали его главным соперником, был тем, с кем он мог почувствовать такую мгновенно появившуюся связь и почти магнитное притяжение.  
  
И если быть честным, это его напугало. Особенно потому, что было неясно, то ли это крыша поехала после сумасшедшего всплеска адреналина, то ли это все было реальным. Но в отличие от персонажа дурацких сериалов, которые Лео, конечно же, никогда не смотрел, он не будет тянуть резину и мучиться вопросами целые месяцы. Был только один способ разобраться. Поэтому он достал мобильный. Команда напилась так, что не заметила его ухода, а Кун прекрасно понял, что Лео необходимо побыть одному, и испарился. Когда на том конце провода ответили, Лео ухмыльнулся.  
  
Быть  _Лионелем Месси_  означало иметь некоторые преимущества.  
  


***

  
  
Дверь перед ним была непритязательной, но знакомой. Лео видел сотни таких дверей. Черные, тяжелые, обычно они распахивались перед ним с готовностью. Но сейчас он смотрел на дверь так, будто она могла дать ему ответ на вопрос, мучивший его несколько часов.  _Рисковать всем, ради того, что в итоге может оказаться пустышкой? Или просто развернуться, уйти и жить с осознанием того, что он отказался от чего-то потенциально невероятного только потому, что он не смог набраться смелости?_  Поцеловав португальца, а потом оставив его одного в каморке, Лео чувствовал себя уверенно, но эта дерзость не имела ничего общего с теплом того момента. Хотя он включил голову, когда звонил по разным номерам, и мог обмозговать все, пока ехал, теперь принимать решение стало намного сложнее.  
  
Наверное, Криштиану сначала думал уйти и оставить Лео одного. Не рисковать, закрыть дверь и сделать вид, будто ничего не произошло, что он не видел Лионеля Месси, футболиста мирового уровня и капитана сборной Аргентины, свернувшегося калачиком в темноте и прячущегося от мира и своих обязанностей. Но он этого не сделал. Вошел и перевернул мир Лео вверх дном без малейших колебаний. И если Криштиану был настолько храбр, Лионель обязан отплатить ему тем же. Поэтому он глубоко вздохнул и постучал один раз, а потом еще.  
  
Несколько мгновений за дверью было тихо, и Лео уже хотел было выругаться на себя, потому что, честно говоря, он сомневался, что сам бы услышал, как кто-то в час ночи стучит ему в дверь, а если услышал, то послал бы нахер и продолжил спать. Но затем за дверью раздались шаги, замок щелкнул, и перед Лео появился заспанный, но очень красивый удивленный Криштиану.  
  
— Ты всегда открываешь дверь незнакомцам посреди ночи? — выпалил Лео, безумно нервничая и отвлекаясь на голую мускулистую грудь прямо у него перед носом.  
  
— Если я надеюсь, что за ней обнаружится горячий аргентинец, то да, — фыркнул Криштиану. Он выглядел очень бодро для человека, проснувшегося несколько минут назад, и не менее резво схватил Лео за руку и затащил в номер. — Вдруг кто-то увидит, заходи.  
  
Лео с удовольствием поддался. Криш пах потрясающе, надо было признать, что на мгновение отдать ему бразды правления было прекрасной идеей.  
  
— Я десять минут там стоял, наверняка весь отель уже в курсе, — сказал он, когда дверь закрылась, и тут же отругал себя — из всех вещей, которые он мог сказать, эта была самой идиотской.  
  
Но Криштиану это позабавило.  
  
— Набирался смелости? — ласково спросил он. — Это хорошо, значит, ты не сумасшедший и не дурак.  
  
— Так это твои критерии? Буду знать.  
  
— У меня все просто.  
  
Несколько мгновений они просто улыбались друг другу. Наконец Лео смог полностью рассмотреть Криштиану: его обычно уложенные волосы были растрепаны, завились и так и просились под пальцы, а вид стройного и накаченного тела только лишь в одном белье CR7 заставило его мысли свернуть в совсем уж неприличное русло. Но Лео отпихнул их в сторону, когда португалец провел его через гостиную в спальню, где стояла огромная кровать и кругом лежали стопки одежды, книг и журналов.  
  
— Выпить хочешь? Кажется, тебе надо. И ты заслужил, — сказал Криш, немного нервно взмахнув руками. Он будто понял, что стоит почти голый, и уже потянулся к футболке, небрежно лежащей на стуле — так что Лео был не единственным, кто трясся от волнения, — но Месси схватил его за руку и не дал одеться, даже футболку отшвырнул куда-то за спину.  
  
— Нет. Я не хочу пить. И тебе не надо, чтобы я пил.  
  
— О-о-о, ты слишком уверен в себе для человека, который так долго терся у моей двери, — протянул Криштиану. Он казался непомерно заинтригованным происходящим. Лео не отводил от него взгляда.  
  
— Я думаю, что имею право на уверенность, — пробормотал Лео, делая шаг ближе к Кришу и касаясь его щеки. Тот сразу же прикрыл глаза. Он действительно был слишком красив для Лео, но каким-то непостижимым образом их тянуло к друг другу. И на это было грех жаловаться. Его пальцы обвели острую скулу, а потом погладили мягкие завитки темных волос. Пришлось подняться на цыпочки — боже, как он ненавидел свой маленький рост, — и наконец прижался к желанным губам. Начавшись целомудренно, поцелуй почти мгновенно стал горячее, сильные руки Криша обхватили Лионеля, а упругий язык скользнул в рот. Они целовались несколько бесконечных минут, и это было даже лучше, чем в первый раз, теперь они изучили друг друга, их губы будто запомнили правильность движений. Но Лео чертовски хотелось большего, хотелось обнаженного тела рядом, в постели, поэтому он подтолкнул Криштиану к кровати. Роналду молчаливо согласился с тем, что лучше делать это лежа, поэтому опустился на темные простыни и призывно посмотрел на замершего Лионеля.  
  
От вида Криша, лежащего на широкой кровати в узких боксерах CR7, не оставляющих простора воображению, у Лео внутри все охватило огнем. У этого португальского ублюдка даже хватило наглости раздвинуть ноги, демонстрируя скрытый бельем наполовину твердый член. Ответом на звериный голодный взгляд Месси была дерзкая наглая ухмылка. Неуверенность совсем исчезла, португалец снова стал самим собой, и Лео это понравилось. Все, чего ему хотелось, это накинуться на Криша прямо сейчас. Но грубым было быть нельзя — колено Криша все еще было перебинтовано. Поэтому Лионель просто оседлал его и стянул мешающую футболку. Сидеть было не особо удобно, но так он чувствовал эрекцию Криша, упирающуюся ему между ног.  
  
— Смотрю, ты времени не теряешь! — дразняще сказал Криштиану, вскидывая бедра вверх. Ахнули они оба, но Лео тут же приложил все силы, чтобы помешать Роналду. Слишком хорошо было, даже с двумя слоями ткани, разделяющими их.  
  
— О, я не планирую торопиться, поверь. Я не хочу, чтобы все кончилось за десять минут. Это было бы пустой тратой ресурсов, — парировал Лео, наконец позволяя себе погладить эти невероятные мышцы груди и тут же с присвистом выдыхая от ощущения шелковой кожи. — Блядь. Серьезно? Тебя будто отофотошопили.  
  
Криштиану усмехнулся и гордо выпятил грудь.  
  
— Спасибо, — ответил он. Лео ему не завидовал, конечно, многие считали Криштиану высокомерным, но он усердно работал над собой, особенно над своим телом, и заслуживал похвалы. Его невероятное тело должно было получить каждую унцию возможного удовольствия.  
  
 _И получить за дерзость,_  — подумал Лео, слегка прикусывая Криша за ключицу. Португалец смешно взвизгнул, но судя по рукам, схватившим Лео за волосы, ему нравилось. Настала очередь Лео ухмыляться.  
  
Люди вполне могли подумать, что он хорош исключительно в футболе, но у него был еще один талант. Возможно, за счет него он никогда бы не обогатился, но это приносило Лео столько же удовольствия, сколько футбол. Почти. Короче говоря, он был великолепен в постели. Конечно, он никогда не говорил об этом вслух, но запоминал, что нравится его партнеру, или если он такого никогда не пробовал и не знал, что нравится. Наверное, мало кто мог вот так нагло укусить Криштиану Роналду. Пометить его, если уж на то пошло. Поэтому Лео поддался искушению вылизать это шикарное тело, эти мелкие веснушки, рассыпанные по загорелым плечам и груди. Криш тихо застонал, беспорядочно шаря руками по спине Лео. Это более чем отвлекало, но Лео старательно сосредотачивался на своем деле: заставить Криштиану почувствовать себя настолько хорошо, насколько способно человеческое тело, потому что Лео через несколько часов после их поцелуя понял, что это именно то, что хотелось повторить,  _хоть ничто не гарантировало, что это будет большим, чем удивительный одноразовый секс.  
_  
Люди всегда говорили, что при всех талантах, тактика — не конек Лео Месси.  
  
Он поднялся выше и втянул кожу шеи Криштиану в рот, но не успел оставить желанную метку.  
  
— Эй, стой! Я уже выгляжу так, будто меня покалечили, — пожаловался Криштиану, пытаясь слабо оттолкнуть Лео. Да, определенно — он не знал, что такое ему нравится. Протест был несерьезным.  
  
В ответ на это Лео немного грубо уложил Криша обратно на простыни и метко укусил в шею, зализывая заалевшее местечко. Оно тут же стало из алого непристойно фиолетовым. Вид метки, которая несколько дней не исчезнет и будет видна всем, кто увидит португальца, заставил его член дернуться. Лео несколько раз ущипнул себя за руку, чтобы успокоиться — он не хотел кончить до того, как окажется в этом совершенном теле, — а потом оттолкнул ладонь Криштиану, ловко скользнувшую вниз. Роналду нахмурился, но ничего не сказал. Ладно, может, стоило перестать тянуть. У Лео, блин, заканчивалась сила воли. Поэтому он осторожно сполз вниз и уселся между раздвинутых ног Криша, поглаживая эти невероятные бедра — черт, они были такими сильными, что Роналду наверняка может ими кого-нибудь задушить, — а потом подцепил резинку нелепых фирменных боксеров.  
  
— Можно я сниму эту позорную тряпку? — спросил Лео. Да,  _вежливость_ еще никто не отменял.  
  
— Однажды я заставлю тебя надеть эту позорную тряпку, вот увидишь! — убежденно сказал Криштиану, широко улыбаясь.  
  
— Да никогда! — возмутился Лео, не в силах не рассмеяться. Но они тут же начали целоваться, мысли вылетели из его головы. Жадные руки Криша вцепились ему в задницу — прямо как в той каморке. Португалец быстро стянул с Лео белье (удобные практичные боксеры, да!), а Лионель в свою очередь избавился от дурацких CR7, стараясь не повредить колено Роналду. Затем они оба уставились друг на друга. Грудь Криша вздымалась, плоский живот подрагивал, а член, мокрый на кончике головки, стоял вертикально вверх. У Лео моментально снесло крышу — он наклонился и взял член в рот. Криштиану оглушительно громко выругался на португальском, а Лео, благодаря своим бразильским одноклубникам, прекрасно знал, что это никакой не протест, поэтому начал сосать без дальнейших церемоний. Криш вцепился ему в волосы, но ощущения от потягиваний были приятными. Лео нравился мускусный привкус на языке, он даже смог поднять голову и посмотреть на португальца, который ответил ему голодным взглядом. Лео с усилием отвел взгляд и сосредоточился на большом члене перед собой.   
  
 _Черт, черт, держаться сил уже не было вообще._  
  
Лео вздрогнул, когда что-то стукнуло его по голове и шлепнулось на живот Криштиану. Он последний раз лизнул головку члена и ухмыльнулся, глядя на маленький бутылек смазки.  
  
— Тебе лучше прибавить темп, возьми смазку, а то я не продержусь и три минуты, когда мы наконец займемся сексом, — потребовал Криштиану, призывно извиваясь на простынях.   
  
Было жутко, насколько одинаково они думали.  
  
Лео быстро чмокнул плоский живот Роналду, схватил смазку и сунул одну подушку ему под бедра. Лео чувствовал, что если будет миндальничать, то Криш этого не оценит, поэтому решительно толкнул в его задницу влажный палец. Вскоре он добавил еще один и раздвинул пальцы на манер ножниц, растягивая Криша еще больше, потом согнул их и услышал протяжный громкий стон. Когда пальцев стало три, Криштиану бесцеремонно дернулся, схватил Лионеля за руку, и ахнул от ощущения пустоты.  
  
— Давай, Лео, я более чем готов.  
  
Лионель был так занят, наблюдая за тем, как его собственные пальцы исчезают в этом невероятном теле, что даже не заметил, как Криш взял смазку. Он несколько раз провел ладонью по его члену, а потом толкнул Лионеля в грудь, побуждая действовать.  
  
— Без резинки? — задыхаясь, спросил Лео. Они оба были профессиональными спортсменами, поэтому вовремя сдавали анализы, но решение Криша все равно удивило его. Криштиану посмотрел на него, как на придурка, и пробормотал что-то, похожее на:  _«хочу почувствовать тебя, идиот»_ , но у Лео от перевозбуждения уши закладывало, так что он не разобрал слова.  
  
— Скажешь, если станет больно? И я про колено тоже. Не хочу, чтобы тебе стало хуже, — сорванным шепотом попросил Лео, наклоняясь над Криштиану.  
  
— Ты всегда так много говоришь во время секса? — раздался хриплый голос Криша. — И я не сахарный. Просто трахни меня, — добавил он, после чего нетерпеливо заерзал. Как только головка члена вошла в его тесную задницу, Криш надсадно застонал, а Лео мог только вторить ему. Роналду нетерпеливо схватил Лионеля за талию, потянул на себя, заставляя погрузиться в желанное тело до самого конца. Судя по тому, как скривилось лицо португальца, ему необходимо было несколько секунд передышки, и Лео не стал спешить. Желание двигаться было огромным, но он боялся, что кончит сразу же после одного движения. Поэтому он задышал размеренно, успокаивающе погладил Криштиану — кого он пытался усмирить, себя или Роналду, было неясно.  
  
Когда терпеть уже было невозможно, а тело Криштиану немного расслабилось, Лео наконец позволил себе двинуться — медленно внутрь, а потом назад.  
  
— Блядь. Ты потрясающий, ты знаешь? И такой узкий… — простонал Лео, и Криштиану зажмурился от похвалы.  
  
Аргентинец начал двигаться, подбирая нужный, правильный ритм, пока не нашел тот, что нравился Криштиану — он вдруг вздрогнул всем телом и громко застонал.  _Вот оно_. Лео усмехнулся, наклонился, целуя Криштиану в губы. Выражение лица португальца было полно чистого блаженства. Лео был уверен, что Криш получает удовольствие, которое уже давно было ему необходимо. Казалось, что тяжесть последних недель, которая давила на них обоих, волшебным образом исчезла, будто они с Кришем стали одним целым. Первый секс с кем-то новым не должен быть таким, он всегда полон неловкостей, но… следующие несколько минут начисто сносили крышу. Минуты, полные стонов, мокрых ладоней и крышесносного удовольствия. Криштиану двигался идеально, синхронно с Лео, и последнему казалось, что это все сон, и он до сих пор торчит у зеркала в своей ванной. Но тело под ним было до безумия реальным, блестящим от пота. Загорелая кожа контрастировала с его бледной, полупрозрачной, и Лео отдал бы все, чтобы увидеть со стороны, как они смотрятся вместе.  
  
От одной только мысли об этом Лео застонал вслух. К тому моменту он чувствовал, что они долго не продержатся, так крепко его член обхватывали мышцы тела Криша, а его собственный организм балансировал на острой грани. Решив уступить, Лео ускорился, закинул длинную ногу Криштиану себе на плечо и начал неустанно попадать прямо по простате. Португалец почти кричал, повторяя имя Лео как заведенный. Вряд ли он мог кончить, не прикасаясь к себе, но Лионелю очень хотелось попробовать довести его до края именно так.  
  
— Эй,  _cariño_ , посмотри на меня. — Криштиану медленно открыл глаза и уставился на Лео совершенно расфокусированным взглядом. — Теперь ты мой, понимаешь?  _Нам слишком хорошо вместе, чтобы не быть вместе_. — С этими словами, одним грубым толчком и пальцами, прижатыми к фиолетовым следам на шее Криша, Лионель наконец отпустил себя и кончил, до предела входя в это удивительно прекрасное тело, а Криш последовал за ним, сжимаясь так сильно, что Лео и секунды бы не продержался. Он почти рухнул на Криша, чувствуя, как сильные руки обнимают его за талию. Они оба перемазались спермой, но Лео было все равно. Ему нравилась сама мысль, что Криш оставил на нем такие следы.  
  
— Эй, поцелуй меня, — попросил Криштиану через несколько минут, когда они наконец отдышались. Лео с готовностью потянулся к ему. Они лениво целовались, но потом Лионелю пришлось с сожалением отстраниться, иначе они бы прилипли к друг другу. Он вылез из постели под громкие протесты Криштиану и начал искать какое-нибудь полотенце. Но в итоге он нашел только футболку, которой Роналду хотел до этого прикрыться. «Сойдет», — подумал Лео и старательно вытер живот Криша и его бедра, после чего стер все с себя и бросил мятую футболку куда-то на пол. У Криша наверняка таких целая куча, переживет.  
  
Сонный Криштиану взирал на Лео.  
  
— Ты останешься, да? — промурлыкал он почти неслышно, потянулся к Лео и увалил его обратно на кровать.  
  
Месси засомневался — ему нужно было вернуться к команде, позавтракать со всеми, а потом наконец отправиться в отпуск. Но Криш в его руках казался таким совершенным, таким же великолепным, как несколько минут назад, когда они были одним целым. У Лео заныло в груди. Черт, Кун и сам справится с командой, у него лучше получается подбадривать парней.  
  
— Да, — просто ответил Лео. — Останусь.  
  
Криш ослабил хватку и быстро поцеловал его в плечо.  
  
Лео и не подозревал, что останется  _навсегда._  
  


***

  
  
Когда Лео проснулся, из-под темных тяжелых штор уже выглядывал свет. Ему было тепло, особенно спине, двигаться вообще не хотелось. Это было приятное, будто солнечное тепло, которое успокаивало его ноющие мышцы. Он довольно мурлыкнул себе под нос, просыпаясь, а потом понял, что источником тепла было обнаженное тело. Лионель тут же открыл глаза. Конечно, лица Криша он не видел, но Роналду все еще обнимал его, а их ноги под одеялом переплелись. Обычно Лео бесило играть роль маленькой ложки, но сейчас ему было слишком хорошо, поэтому он просто расслабился, устроился поудобнее в гостеприимных объятиях. Медленное дыхание Криштиану постепенно убаюкивало его.  
  
Когда нежные губы коснулись его шеи, Лео проснулся. Он улыбнулся, завел руку за спину и погладил кудрявые волосы Криша.  
  
— Моя очередь, — рыкнул Роналду, прикусывая Лионеля за шею. Тот рассмеялся, боль была приятной, а потом его со всего размаху ударила реальность: он вляпался. Влюбиться в Криштиану Роналду было самым опрометчивым решением в жизни в Лео. Из всех, кого он мог выбрать себе в партнеры, португалец был последним в списке.  
  
Хотя… был ли у Лионеля Месси выбор?


	15. Chapter 15

Криштиану вздохнул и завозился в постели, инстинктивно ища теплое тело рядом. Он никогда не отказывался от ласковых утренних объятий. Сонный Лео был гораздо более сговорчивым, позволял ласкать себя вместо того, чтобы отдать все внимание Кришу, как обычно, поэтому португалец ценил тихие утренние часы, когда он мог позволить себе уделить лишнюю минутку Лионелю.  
  
Но рука Криша нащупала только прохладные простыни. Он мгновенно открыл глаза и убедился, что место рядом с ним пустует. Криш нахмурился, моментально переходя от сонного состояния к бодрствованию. Если какими возможностями аргентинец и пользовался, то точно шансом выспаться, если он укладывался в постель и закрывал глаза, то ему было невозможно помешать. Было сложно привыкнуть к тому, чтобы не просыпаться в десять вместе и не отправляться на пробежку. Криштиану поначалу пытался уговорить Лео заниматься по утрам, но безрезультатно, поэтому он и сам привык к тому, чтобы просыпаться в объятиях Лионеля, а потом заниматься приятным утренним сексом. После вчерашнего дня это было ему крайне необходимо. Но Криш позабыл об этом, услышав за полуприкрытой дверью спальни голос Лео и шлепанье его босых ног.  
  
Слышно было лишь фрагменты приглушенного разговора, но даже тихий голос Криша мог разбудить. И тон голоса можно было разобрать, поэтому стало понятно, с кем так рано беседует Лео. Обычно так тихо Лео говорил, только когда Криш мог его слышать, причем-либо с Куном, либо с семьей, но Роналду был уверен, что Лионель общается не со своим партнером по сборной. Значит, семья. Криш изо всех сил постарался прислушаться, но попытка не увенчалась успехом. Наверное, это к лучшему. Лео бы рассказал сам, если хотел, так что нужно уважать его решение. Тем не менее, любопытство не порок, или как там говорят.  
  
Но как только Криштиану пришел к тому, что нужно подслушать разговор, голос Лео стал громче, и теперь нельзя было не расслышать, что Месси расстроен.  
  
— Я не только профессиональный спортсмен, прежде всего, я человек. И я знаю, как будет для меня лучше, со своей карьерой я вполне неплохо справляюсь. Так что спасибо за вклад. Увидимся.  
  
Криш был уверен, что если бы Лионель разговаривал по стационарному телефону, вроде того, что у Роналду был в детстве дома в Португалии, он бы сейчас с такой силой шарахнул трубкой, что стены бы вздрогнули. Нажатие кнопки сброса в такие моменты почти не приносило желаемого удовлетворения. Лео всего несколько раз точно так же терял самообладание, и Криш хотел знать причину.  
  
Какое-то время в коридоре было тихо, но затем Криштиану услышал приближающиеся шаги. Внутренне поспорив с сами собой, он решил не притворяться спящим и приподнялся на кровати, схватив телефон, чтобы сделать вид, будто он изучает новости, а не подслушивает.  
  
— О, ты проснулся, — пробормотал Лео, появляясь в дверях и приглаживая волосы. Он не очень-то обрадовался, увидев, что Криш бодрствует. Несмотря на беспокойство, Криштиану пришлось улыбнуться.  
  
На Лионеле были только боксеры, поэтому он демонстрировал свое стройное подтянутое тело во всей красе. Обычно он старался не показываться полураздетым, стеснялся своего небольшого роста и непослушных волос. Татуировки Лео сразу привлекали внимание, потому что красиво контрастировали с его бледной кожей, почти сияющей в мягком утреннем свете, льющимся из огромного окна, выходящего в сад. Кто, как не Лео мог выглядеть одновременно мило и горячо, и именно Криштиану в этом случае повезло смотреть на все это великолепие.  
  
Но он бы предпочел видеть Лео без такого напряженного лица и усталого взгляда. Его по-прежнему удивляло то, как быстро счастье аргентинца стало настолько неотъемлемой частью его собственного — если Лео не был счастлив, Кришу было некомфортно даже в своем теле. Любовь оказалась довольно забавной штукой.  
  
— Все в порядке? — осторожно спросил Криштиану, кивнув на телефон в руке Лео. — Обычно тебе так рано никто не звонит, — добавил он, пытаясь немного сгладить колючий вопрос.  
  
— Да, ничего не случилось, — быстро ответил Лео, но то, как быстро его рука взметнулась к волосам, и тот факт, что Месси опустил взгляд, говорило о том, что в его словах не так уж много правды.  
  
Внезапно Лионель в упор посмотрел на Криша.  
  
— Может, это  _мне_ нужно спрашивать? — язвительно спросил он, тут же деревенея всем телом и уходя в глухую оборону. Криш был прав — его упрямая вторая половина не захочет об этом говорить.  
  
Лионель был гораздо более разговорчивым, чем казалось со стороны — в частности, когда он общался с близкими, которым доверял, — но это не означало, что он легко говорил о своих чувствах или о том, что его беспокоило. Это было неудивительно, у Лео в детстве было мало друзей, его больше волновало то, как он выступает на поле. Да и какие семнадцатилетние парни говорят друг с другом о чувствах?  
  
Футбол — сложный бизнес, и никому нет дела до твоих личных проблем, но только до тех пор, пока они остаются личными, и с этим Криш мог смириться. Но он не понаслышке знал, как трудно смириться со своей сексуальностью в такой давящей обстановке — ты вообще не хочешь ни с кем делиться сокровенным или показывать свою уязвимость, наоборот. Поэтому, хорошо зная, что осторожное зондирование почвы никуда не приведет, а Лео только еще больше закроется в своей раковине, Криштиану решил пока что оставить проблему. В конце концов, это был всего лишь один непонятный звонок.  
  
Криш раскинул руки в приглашающем жесте.  
  
— Я в порядке! Ну, может, не совсем в порядке, но мне лучше, и все благодаря тебе. К теперь иди сюда — хочу побыть побольше вместе, пока ты здесь.  
  
Лионель заметно расслабился даже от такого довольно туманного ответа, но к постели шел неуверенно и остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Криша.  
  
— Я не могу остаться, Криштиану. Мне нужно уехать до полудня, чтобы вернуться в Барселону.  
  
— Что? Почему? — Криш чувствовал, что его губы, черт бы их побрал, живут своей жизнью и надуваются, как у ребенка. — Я думал, у тебя один матч, и то на следующей неделе! Ты не можешь остаться хотя бы на сегодня? — его голос звучал умоляюще, а Кришу этого вообще не хотелось. Но его бесило то, что у них всегда было ограниченного количество времени.  _Всегда_.  
  
— К сожалению, нет. Клуб назначил мне дополнительные тренировки за те, что я пропустил из-за поездки в Португалию, и мне нельзя отлынивать, — виновато ответил Лео.  
  
— Тебе нужны дополнительные тренировки? Чего им еще надо, ты вчера забил после такого долгого перерыва! — возмущенно воскликнул Криштиану. Для него мысль о том, что кто-то говорит Лионелю Месси о лишних тренировках, была смехотворной. Этот человек выиграл огромное количество Золотых Мячей, и если это не доказательство его профессионализма, то тут остается только умыть руки. Особенно бесило то, что ради занятий Лео придется пожертвовать их совместным времяпрепровождением.  
  
Лео лишь пожал плечами.  
  
— Ты больше всех в футболе тратишь времени на дополнительные тренировки, я не понимаю твоих возмущений. И мне правда нужно войти в ритм, одной игры мало, так что я совсем не против.  
  
Криштиану без лишних слов схватил Лео за руки, не обращая внимания на возмущенный вопль, и свалил его на постель и улегся сверху.  
  
— Ты не против? — он крепко прижал Месси к матрасу всем весом. Как бы сильно Кришу не нравилось отдавать бразды правления Лео, чувство напряженного тела под ним было потрясающе прекрасным. — А я против, мой парень не для того летел в Мадрид, чтобы провести вместе со мной меньше двенадцати часов.  
  
Аргентинец отреагировал — Криш почувствовал его скованность. Лео прикусил губу и виновато посмотрел на Роналду.  _Здорово_. Вместо того, чтобы подбодрить Лео, как он планировал изначально, он все испортил и заставил его чувствовать вину.  
  
— Мне жаль, cariño. Ты знаешь, я был остался, если бы мог, — мягко сказал Лионель, удивительно нежно обнимая Криштиану после того, как морозился несколько минут назад. Что же там был за разговор?..  
  
Криш быстро поцеловал Лео в губы и прошептал:  
  
— Ты всегда можешь рассказать мне, если тебя что-то беспокоит, помнишь? Хоть часами можешь говорить. Мы же команда, не забывай об этом.  
  
Лео мгновение смотрел на Криша совершенно нечитаемым взглядом, а потом снова потянул его к себе для поцелуя. Возможно, Криш не этого ждал или хотел, но некоторые эмоции Лео отразились в этом поцелуе, он почти кусался.  _Типичный Лео_. Даже учитывая вес Криша, ему все равно удавалось захватывать инициативу.  
  
Как только вся боль и обида вырвались наружу, Лео перестал бороться с собой, осторожно приласкав языком искусанные губы Криша.  
  
— Я знаю. Но все в порядке, — выдохнул он, разглядывая лицо Криштиану, прежде чем мягко оттолкнуть его. — Выпусти меня, ты весишь целую тонну, мне перед самолетом нужно поесть и принять душ.  
  
Криштиану неохотно откатился в сторону, окончательно убеждаясь, что сейчас из Лео ничего не вытрясти. Пока Месси шел в ванную, Криш смотрел ему в спину. Он хотел спрятаться. Но на данный момент оставалось только смириться с тем, что у его парня появился какой-то нехороший секрет.  
  


***

  
  
Лео стоял под душем, упершись в стену и позволяя горячей воде стекать вниз по его телу — он надеялся, что это его успокоит. Честно говоря, ему не нужно было принимать душ, скорее был необходим короткий перерыв, чтобы вернуть самообладание. Когда позвонил отец, и Лео вышел в коридор, он надеялся, что Криштиану спит, но португалец явно слышал больше, чем показал. И Лионель был ему благодарен за отсутствие расспросов. Врать не хотелось, но рассказать правду…  _«мой отец ненавидит тебя и наши отношения, и думает, что ты закрутил со мной роман исключительно ради собственной выгоды. Еще он ненавидит меня за то, что я состою в отношениях с мужчиной, позвонил, чтобы высказать, насколько непрофессионально я поступил, сорвавшись сюда к тебе, что ты вытащил меня из Барселоны специально, и именно поэтому я не могу вернуть оптимальную форму. Теперь отец сидит у меня дома и ждет моего возвращения, чтобы «вразумить». Короче, он полный придурок. Как насчет утреннего секса?»._  
  
Лео знал, что не сможет бегать от отца вечно, лучше встретиться с ним сейчас, до разговоров со СМИ или еще чего-то столь же глупого, пока все не закончилось полной катастрофой. Кроме того, ему и правда нужно было на тренировку, чтобы наверстать упущенное, и даже если он и мог бы ее пропустить, то провести целый день с Кришем и ничего не говорить было бы пыткой. Португалец был одним из немногих, с кем Лео мог быть самим собой, ничего не скрывая, и хоть он и был довольно скрытным, то с Кришем старался делиться своими проблемами. Но иметь дело с семьей сложнее, всегда сложнее, особенно теперь, когда это напрямую касается Криштиану.  
  
— Я купил Дульсе де Лече на завтрак. Будешь? — прервал его невеселые мысли голос Криштиану из-за двери. Лео пришлось глубоко вдохнуть прежде, чем ответить, в горле внезапно пересохло.  
  
— Да, спасибо. Я через минуту выйду.  
  
— Не торопись. Завтрак подождет,  _как и твой парень_ , — дразняще добавил Криш.  
  
Лео почувствовал, что обмануть Криша своим поспешным побегом в душ ему не удалось. Конечно, Роналду не знал причины его плохого настроения, но понимал, что что-то не так. Нужно было обязательно рассказать ему все, как на духу, но сейчас Лионель не мог этого сделать, Кришу и так хватило переживаний, связанных с Пересом и СМИ, не говоря уже о прошлой ночи.   
  
Нет, все к лучшему. Они команда, Криштиану прав. Но пока Лионелю придется быть командой самому и нести это бремя  _самостоятельно_.


	16. Chapter 16

Лео шел по стоянке тренировочного комплекса Барселоны и с каждым шагом, приближающим его к машине и отцу, на сердце становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее. Тренировка довольно неплохо его отвлекла (хотя Неймар продолжал его избегать), и весь полет до Барселоны Лео проспал мертвым сном, но теперь страх очередного бессмысленного боя с отцом вернулся с новой силой. Он в прошлый раз смог его выгнать, но теперь Лео понимал, что просто так не отвертится. Хорхе Месси был слишком упрямым.  
Лео бросил сумку на заднее сидение и завел машину. Лучше покончить с этим, убегая или выжидая, он ничего не добьется. Как только он вырулил на главную дорогу, телефон зазвонил, автоматически подключившись к громкой связи. Это звонил Пепе, которому Лео немногим ранее жаловался на то, что ему придется сегодня снова столкнуться с отцом. Месси нажал «принять вызов».  
  
— Привет, Пепе. В чем дело?  
  
— Я спасаю твой день, вот, в чем дело. Помнишь, как ты подписывал те документы с аргентинским спонсором?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Они не уверены, что хотят продлить контракт, потому что… ну, ты понимаешь. Поэтому мне удалось убедить твоего отца лететь домой на переговоры. Если они ее не продлят, для нас это не особо важная потеря, выкрутимся, но твой отец будет занят на целую неделю или около того.  
  
Лео глубоко вдохнул, но сдержать не смог.  
  
— Боже, ты понятия не имеешь, как я тебе благодарен! Ты лучший!  
  
— Все нормально. Тебе сейчас правда лучше сосредоточиться на футболе. Отвлекись, — сказал Пепе, и Лео мог поклясться, что его агент улыбается.  
  
— Теперь отдохни. Я понимаю, что прошлой ночью ты не мог оставить Криштиану одного, но в ближайшие недели тебе нужно быть в форме. Позвони завтра, ладно? — не дождавшись ответа, Пепе повесил трубку. Лео был безумно рад, что избавился от страха возвращения домой и не сдержал ликующего вопля. Все, чего ему хотелось — это кровать и немного тишины и покоя.  
  
Подъехав к дому через двадцать минут, Лео убедился, что окна темные. Не то, чтобы он не верил Пепе, просто это же отец, тут ни к чему нельзя быть готовым. Он прекрасно знал, что единственное, что могло удержать его отца от возможности прочитать ему лекцию о многочисленных неудачах и ошибках, это возможность заработать на нем больше денег. Знание, что до следующего боя у Лео неделя, давало возможность выдохнуть. Значит, ему не придется притворяться перед Криштиану, ведь он сто процентов бы прокололся и не выдержал.  
  
Лео бросил сумку с формой в угол, рассеянно проверил мобильный на предмет сообщений от Криша — ни одного — и быстро выпил стакан воды. Пока он поднимался наверх в спальню, ноги постепенно становились тяжелее. Лео плюхнулся на постель лицом вниз и удовлетворенно застонал, планируя не встать без крайней необходимости.  
  
Но внизу раздалась трель телефона. Ну, естественно. Лео прикинул, что можно и не встать, но вдруг это Криштиану? Проклиная все на свете, он сполз с кровати и поспешил вниз на кухню, где оставил телефон, забыв про свой план лежать пластом. Дисплей мигнул неизвестным номером. Лео нахмурился, надеясь, что это не газетчики, которые чудом заполучили его номер. Он уже решил не ответь, но вдруг узнал код и первые цифры и вздохнул, наполовину с усталостью, наполовину с любовью. Лео должен был знать, что рано или поздно услышит этот звонок, и этот человек так легко не сдавался. Он поднял трубку за мгновение до того, как звонок перекинулся на голосовую почту.  
  
— Кун, — просто сказал он.  
  
— Лео, рад тебя слышать. Если бы в новостях постоянно не говорили о тебе, я бы задумался, жив ли ты вообще.  
  
Это было неприятно, но Лео понимал, что заслужил. Кун был его лучшим другом — и даже больше — с подросткового возраста, человеком, которому Лео доверял безоговорочно. Но Лео так эмоционально и физически вымотался, что хотел только полежать и отдохнуть.  
  
— Я знаю, мне жаль, но у меня был длинный день, так что… — но Кун не дал ему закончить.  
  
— Именно поэтому ты еще тот идиот! Я прекрасно понимаю, насколько тебе тяжело, так что поговори со мной. Я хочу помочь. И, разумеется, хочу услышать все грязные подробности о том, как вы двое закрутили роман, хотя бы позже.  
  
Поэтому Лео с улыбкой на лице смирился со своей судьбой — он все равно не мог отказать Куну, и если честно, он был рад, что тот позвонил. Он скучал по своему другу, хотел сам набрать его номер, но решил дать ему немного времени. Узнать о новых отношениях Лео через газеты Куну было не очень приятно.  
  
— Откуда у тебя мой новый номер? Пепе конкретно сказал, что он для него, Криша, Мендеша и отца, — спросил Лео, уже подозревая, как это произошло.  
  
— Я так долго его доставал, что он просто не выдержал, — со смешком ответил Кун.  
  
— Конечно, я мог и не спрашивать, — хрипло ответил Лео. Кун тут же решил перейти сразу к делу.  
  
— Так. Как ты на самом деле? И не вешай мне лапшу на уши, если ты скажешь, что ты в порядке, то мы оба знаем, что это вранье. Потому что голос у тебя дерьмовый.  
  
Лео провел рукой по волосам и вздохнул. Никакого смысла врать Куну не было, и он прекрасно это понимал.  
  
— Все хреново, если честно. Короче говоря, СМИ — сволочи, особенно это коснулось Криша, нежели меня, многие фанаты недовольны, а некоторые из моих спонсоров решили меня послать. Но, по крайней мере, реакция моего клуба нормальная, команда восприняла по большей части спокойно, но я боюсь реакции сборной.  
  
— Ох, я любому из сборной зад надеру, если они будут вести себя уродски. Но кого ты имел в виду под «большей частью»? Ты не о  _Неймаре_ случайно?  
  
— Откуда ты узнал? — спросил сбитый с толку Лео.  
  
— Вопрос в том, кто этого не знает, этот ребенок готов за тобой песок целовать, а теперь страдает из-за разбитого сердца. Но он это переживет, поверь.  
  
— Господи, ты говоришь как Криштиану! — простонал Лео.  
  
— И как Криштиану к этому всему отнесся? Реал — это не Барса, и я представить не могу, что твой отец был вежлив с ним.  
  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить.  
  
То, что Лео предпочитал не обсуждать свою семью, для Куна не было новостью. Но, видимо, его тон сдал Лео с потрохами, потому что Кун целую минуту молчал. Блин, этот ублюдок слишком хорошо его знал.  
  
— Дерьмо. Ты ведь не сказал ему? Он думает, что у тебя счастливая заботливая семья, которая гордо машет радужным флагом, да?  
  
Отсутствие ответа было для Куна достаточным аргументом.  
  
— Лео, ты знаешь, что я тебя люблю и буду всегда любить, но иногда ты просто жутко тупой.  
  
Кун говорил скорее смиренно, а не сердито. На Лео вдруг навалилась жуткая усталость, и он забрался на кухонный стол, подтянув колени к груди.  
  
— Я не могу сказать ему, просто не могу. У него своих проблем хватает, не хочу добавлять к ним свою ебанутую семейную драму, — попытался объяснить он.  
  
— Ты не думаешь, что он хотел бы знать? — мягко спросил Кун.  
  
— Ты же его совсем не знаешь, — слабо запротестовал Лео.  
  
— Ну, я говорю со своей стороны. И я уверен, что ты хотел бы знать, особенно если это так тяжело.  
  
— Это совсем другое! Я не хочу втягивать его в этот пиздец.  
  
— Нет, это не так, и ты это знаешь! Ты думаешь, что должен справиться со всем сам, но из всех людей, которых Криштиану Роналду мог выбрать себе в партнеры, он выбрал тебя! Я почти уверен, что он, начиная эти отношения, не думал, что будет легко, но все равно выбрал тебя! Вас раскрыли просто отвратительнейшим способом, СМИ полощут вас на всех углах, и из того, что я слышал, Реал был бы недоволен, если бы Криштиану ушел, несмотря на происходящее!  
  
— Вот именно! И почему же? Все это произошло потому, что я с ним! Если я добавлю ко всему этому еще и свою семейную драму, то Криш просто не выдержит. Я тот, кому повезло быть с ним в отношениях, и я не собираюсь валить все на Криштиану только потому, что мой отец — гомофобный хрен! — вырвалось у Лионеля.  
  
Лео даже не понял момент, когда вдруг почувствовал себя еще более несчастным, чем раньше. Он знал, что сомневаться в Криштиану не должен, в голове была каша, и иногда в ней рождались уродливые мысли о том, что Роналду не заслуживает всего этого безумия.   
  
То, что он озвучил их, сделало весь этот бред реальным.  _Настоящим_. Его внезапная вспышка заткнула фонтан красноречия Куна.  
  
— Лионель, послушай меня. Не быть честным и не доверять ему достаточно, чтобы говорить о важных для тебя вещах гораздо легче, чем все, что может сказать ему твой отец. Мне не нужно знать Криштиану лично, чтобы увидеть, что он сильный человек, который справится с этим. Кроме того, ему будет больно, потому что ты с ним не поделился, я уверен, он бы открылся тебе в такой ситуации. В конце концов, это и есть отношения! Быть рядом, когда ситуация обостряется. Ты бы хотел быть рядом с ним, правда?  
  
Лео ничего не ответил, но, черт, Кун был прав. Ему было бы больно, если бы Криш не доверял ему и не делился проблемами, лишил бы его шанса утешить и пожалеть, как вчера.  _Насколько же это лицемерно?_  
  
Лео еще больше замкнулся в себе.  
  
— И я знаю, что я предвзят, но ты того стоишь, и он тоже так думает. Верь в него, и особенно в себя, — тихо добавил Кун после того, как стало ясно, что он не хочет отвечать.  
  
— Ты прав. Я не должен в нем сомневаться. Но ты знаешь, как иногда ведет себя мой отец, я просто хочу оградить Криштиану от этого дерьма. Моя семья ждет не дождется момента встречи с ним, чтобы сказать, что они никогда не будут рады ему в моем…  
  
— Я понял. И я не говорю, что это будет легко, но все к лучшему.  
  
— Согласен.  
  
Какое-то время они оба молчали, но потом Лео заговорил, пытаясь поднять настроение сам себе.  
  
— Кстати, это была лучшая лекция в моей жизни. Ты бы мог Гвардиолу перегвардиолить, извини за каламбур.  
  
— Да? Ну, спасибо. Надеюсь, ты все усвоил, иначе я приеду в Барселону и надеру тебе зад.  
  
— Тебе нужно работать семейным психологом после завершения карьеры, — сказал Лео, проигнорировав последнее заявление.  
  
— Я не шучу! Если я узнаю, что ты не поговорил с ним, то позвоню Криштиану сам и расскажу ему о том, что ты как-то раз смотрел на ютубе уроки о том, как «играть правой как Криштиану Роналду»!  
  
— Только попробуй! — в ужасе воскликнул Лео. Если Кун расскажет об этом Кришу, тот будет издеваться над ним до конца дней. Ни за что. Они будут старыми и седыми, едва способными хотя бы две минуты чеканить мяч, а Криштиану все равно будет спрашивать, не надо ли научить Лионеля играть правой ногой.  
  
— Попробую! И ты знаешь, почему? Потому что я не позволю тебе разрушить эти отношения из-за иррационального страха. Когда я увидел фото вас двоих и прочел заявление, то понял, что тебе очень тяжело. Потому что ты не поговорил со мной об этом, пытался серьезно относиться к этим отношениям и не трепаться впустую. И еще, ты позволил Кришу обнимать тебя, забыл о своем комплексе Наполеона! И мы оба знаем, что это значит, Лео!  
  
Только Кун мог делать выводы о людях по позе во время сна. И, конечно же, он был совершенно прав, хотя Лео не собирался ему этого говорить. Да и не нужно было этого делать. В этом была суть его дружбы с Куном. Потому Лео выдал лишь благодарность, зная, что Кун поймет.  
  
— Не за что. Я делаю это только для того, чтобы ты сделал меня своим шафером на свадьбе, и я смог бы рассказать кучу историй об истинном «я» лучшего футболиста мира. Типа того случая, когда ты попытался выдрючиться с мячом и сам себя нокаутировал.  
  
— Ну, конечно! Но не называй меня лучшим, Криш взбесится. Мы оба в отношениях, где мы — лучшие футболисты в мире.  
  
Какое-то время они дружески болтали, Лео расспрашивал про Мансити и Бенджи, отвлекая Куна от проблем. С обещанием «не быть засранцем» и вскоре снова позвонить, он повесил трубку.  
  
Расправив постель, Лео еще раз обдумав слова Куна и принял решение. В следующий раз, когда они снова увидятся с Кришем, он расскажет ему о семье. Теперь, когда вопрос наконец-то был решен, Лео впервые увидел свои действия со стороны. Он позволил своей неуверенности затуманить рассудок, но теперь с этим было покончено. Он не даст отцу вбить клин между ним и Криштиану.


	17. Chapter 17

Криштиану подъезжал к дому Лионеля, дрожа от возбуждения. Он не виделся с ним с ночи после матча с Атлетико три недели назад, что для Роналду было равно почти что вечности. И поэтому он решил отменить запланированные встречи и приехать в Барселону на день раньше, чтобы удивить своего парня и устроить шикарный секс. 

В конце концов, Криш был всего лишь человеком.

На чужую машину на подъездной дорожке он не обратил особого внимания. Наверное, это Пепе приехал, но ему придется свалить, потому что Криштиану был нужен лишь Лео. Припарковавшись рядом с черным Рэнж Ровером, он быстро пригладил волосы, глядя на себя в зеркало заднего вида. К приятному волнению добавилась нервозность. Лео будет рад его видеть, так ведь?

Криштиану покачал головой: почему он сомневается? Когда он сказал Лионелю, что приедет на выходные, ему показалось, что аргентинец слегка напряжен, но Роналду списал это на стресс. Да, это определенно был стресс. И он, Криш, не мог не помочь своему любимому избавиться от напряжения. Ухмыльнувшись, он последний раз поправил безупречную прическу и вышел из машины с сумкой руке.

Громкие голоса, доносящиеся из дома, должны были стать еще одним предупреждающим сигналом. Обычно Лионель редко повышал голос, даже во время драк становился тише, будто отдалялся от происходящего. Но Криш и этот звоночек проигнорировал — видимо, Лео и Пепе рубились в ФИФА. Потому что если Лео и возмущался из-за чего-то, то это исключительно из-за проигрыша. Это было вполне похоже на правду.

Не удосужившись нажать на звонок, Криш просто ввел код от двери, бросил сумку у лестницы и пошел на голоса в сторону кухни. С каждым шагом ему становилось все легче и легче. Он скучал по Лео и только сейчас понял, насколько сильно. Но стоило Кришу заглянуть в гостиную, стараясь улыбаться, чтобы порадовать любимого, он тут же позабыл о своей тоске. Потому что Лео был не с Пепе, и они определенно не играли в ФИФА. 

Седовласый мужчина, стоявший спиной к Кришу, размахивал руками, громко крича. Он сразу же узнал незнакомца — это был отец Лео Хорхе Месси. Лионель как-то говорил, что отец занимается его финансами, но больше не распространялся — складывалось впечатление, что ему не нравится обсуждать своих родителей.

Лео, стоящий напротив отца, выглядел как виноватый ребенок, держался за виски, казалось, что даже не вникал в то, что так настойчиво твердил Хорхе Месси. Именно поэтому Криш отставил волнение и наконец прислушался.

— Перестань прятать лицо, Лионель, ты знаешь, что я говорю правду! Это португальская мразь только и хочет, что отвлечь тебя от футбола! Тебе должно быть стыдно за свою слабость, а то, что ты в отношениях с мужчиной — грех, от которого ты  _никогда_ не отмоешься!

Кришу показалось, что кто-то ударил его в живот. После того как Лео внезапно уехал из Мадрида, он долго размышлял о том загадочном телефонном звонке, который так расстроил его бойфренда. Конечно, Криштиану вполне мог представить, что семья Лионеля не слишком его жалует, но и вообразить не мог всего потока нецензурщины и гадостей, что   
за глаза обрушивал на него отец Лионеля. И отсутствие реакции аргентинца, его очевидная усталость и изнеможение только подтвердили подозрения Роналду, что этот разговор повторялся уже не первый раз.

Поэтому он решительно вошел — никто никогда не скажет, что у Криштиану Роналду нет яиц! — и сказал, одновременно сдерживая свой гнев и показывая демонстративное равнодушие:

— Приятно наконец встретиться с вами, сеньор Месси.

Он протянул руку отцу Лео, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Если кто-то и вел себя подобно свинье, то это вовсе не повод опускаться до его уровня. Не нужно выводить этого человека еще больше. Криш слышал, как Лео позади него давится воздухом и пытается позвать его, но не оборачивался. Он поверить не мог, что аргентинец так упрямо скрывал происходящее.

— Да как ты смеешь?! — выплюнул Хорхе Месси, игнорируя протянутую руку. Криш невольно сделал шаг назад, его лицо тут же стало бесстрастным — автоматическая реакция на оскорбляющих его людей. Он вдруг почувствовал в груди мертвенный холод, сменивший приятное волнение.

Отец Лео повернулся к сыну.

— Ты не сказал ему, что я не хочу его здесь видеть? Скажи этому ублюдку свалить! Или я выгоню его сам! — приказал он, говоря о Крише так, будто его там и не было.

Оскорбленный Роналду многое мог стерпеть, но только не то, что к нему относятся, как к пустому месту. Как только он собрался заявить Месси-старшему, что пойти нахер нужно ему, Лионель, будучи совершенно спокойным, подошел к Криштиану и взял его за руку. Его злой взгляд впился в отца.

— Если кто-то и покинет мой дом, так это ты, — стальным голосом бросил Лионель, будто собрав все самообладание в кулак. — Ты мой отец, и какая-то часть меня всегда будет любить тебя, но я больше не могу тебя уважать. — Лео глубоко вздохнул, но продолжил говорить с той же уверенностью. — Ты сейчас говоришь о моем партнере, и если ты не в состоянии быть с ним вежливым, то в этом доме тебе больше не рады.

Лео так сдавил пальцы Криша, что было почти больно. Если бы Роналду не злился и не переживал из-за лжи, он бы почувствовал гордость: очевидно, что такой выпад против отца многого стоил для Лео. Это была единственная причина, по которой он не отпустил его руку — Криш был обязан поддержать его, поэтому стиснул пальцы аргентинца в ответ.

— Ты всегда так говоришь, а я до сих пор здесь! Сейчас я ухожу, потому что не хочу смотреть на эту мразь. Но я еще вернусь, — яростно бросил Хорхе. Этот человек мог вывести кого угодно — не будь он отцом Лионеля, Криштиану наверняка бы ему вмазал.

— Нет, если не изменишь свое отношение и не проявишь уважение. Но я уверен, что надеяться бесполезно, так что убирайся из моего дома! — Голос Лео дрожал, но твердость из него не исчезла.

Хорхе Месси затрясло, но Криш знал, что слова попали в точку — отец Лео сюда больше не ступит и шагу.

Когда наконец раздался громкий звук хлопнувшей двери, Криш выпустил руку Лионеля и отошел на несколько шагов. Ему было необходимо пространство, чтобы нормально дышать — все разочарование и печаль из-за такого уродского обращения навалились на него подобно стене — причем дело было не только в Месси-старшем. Лео защищал его, да, но как насчет того, что он врал о том, что все в порядке? Лионель лгал снова и снова, и отсутствие доверия ранило Криштиану больше, чем любые грубые слова Хорхе Месси.

— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось все это слушать, — сказал Лео через несколько минут гробового молчания. Выглядел он неважно — бледный, плечи опущены, спина сгорблена, из-за чего он выглядел еще меньше ростом.

— Не так жаль, как мне, поверь, — горько ответил Криштиану. Ему не хотелось добивать и так нокаутированного Лео, но он не мог сдержаться. Невысказанные слова жгли язык, оставляли мерзкий привкус на языке и рвались наружу. — Не могу поверить, что ты не сказал, что твой отец меня ненавидит! Тебе не кажется, что я должен был это знать? Ты обманывал меня, Лео, снова и снова!

Лионель даже не мог выглядеть пристыженным, настолько сильно он устал.

— Я собирался рассказать тебе завтра, честно. Просто… не хотел навешивать на тебя то, что ты не можешь изменить. Я считал, что у тебя достаточно проблем и без этого, — умоляюще пробормотал он.

Криштиану не впечатлился.

— Я не нежный цветочек, Лео! Кто ты такой, чтобы решать за меня, что я могу принять, а что нет? Я Криштиану Роналду, ради всего святого, и я сплю с Лионелем Месси, и весь мир это знает! Я, по-твоему, не заебался?! Конечно же, нет! — выкрикнув все, что жалило изнутри, Криш глубоко вздохнул, дабы успокоиться. — Боже. Почему ты решил за меня? — вопить он больше не мог, даже говорил с трудом.

— Да не решал я ничего! Вот, почему я собирался рассказать тебе завтра! Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал все так! Мне так жаль, Криштиану, правда, жаль…

— А остальные члены твоей семьи? Что они думают обо мне? — спросил Роналду.

Взгляд его бойфренда, направленный в пол, был чрезмерно красноречивым.

— Я тебе не верю.

— Я хотел все рассказать, ты должен мне поверить! — повторял Лео, теперь уже близкий к панике.

И дело все в том, что Криш ему правда верил, но это никак не могло изменить того факта, что Лео не рассказал правду раньше, не могло стереть чувство предательства, раз он не поделился таким важным. Они встречались, Криштиану думал, что они любят друг друга (точнее, надеялся, они не озвучивали это словами), и вот… Его затопили горькая печаль и разочарование, повлекшие за собой груз усталости и обиды.

Поэтому он стряхнул руку Лионеля — он даже не заметил, как аргентинец подошел ближе, — и отстранился.

— Дело не в том, что я не верю. Просто этого недостаточно.

И он ушел, оставив Лионеля стоять в одиночестве — такого же потерянного, как сам Криштиану.


	18. Chapter 18

— Дело не в том, что я не верю. Просто этого недостаточно. — Криштиану был грустным, а не сердитым. Дверь гостиной за ним захлопнулась, оставив Лионеля совершенно растерянным и убитым.  
  
Он ждал звука двигателя и шороха шин, но было тихо. Лео с облегчением выдохнул. Криштиану не бросился в аэропорт, хотя это было вполне в его стиле — он любил драматизировать. Винить его было нельзя: Лео заслуживал гнева и разочарования и действительно чувствовал себя несчастным. Но он сам виноват и должен был это предвидеть. Ложь всегда выходит тебе боком и причиняет боль. Будь Лео храбрым чуть раньше, он бы не причинил Кришу так много страданий. Куну стоило примчаться в Барселону и наорать на него, назвать в лицо тупым мудаком. Да и кричать бы он не стал, а надрал бы Лео зад. Буквально.  
  
Но на этот раз Агуэро не мог все исправить — Лео нужно было разбираться со всем этим дерьмом самому. Сначала он думал дать своему парню немного времени все обдумать и только потом хотел попытаться поговорить, но в итоге принял решение не тянуть резину. Это Лео в такие моменты было необходимо побыть одному, Криштиану — человек иного склада. Он мог сорваться с места, но остывал так же быстро, гнев сменялся тоской почти молниеносно. Так бывало во время матчей или неудачных со стороны Криша игр. Лучше рискнуть, чем позволить любимому человеку страдать из-за недоверия, которое, на самом деле, было всего лишь собственной неуверенностью Лионеля. Все, что он мог сделать — наконец-то быть честным и надеяться на прощение.  
  
Наступил момент признавать свои ошибки. Стряхнув ненависть к себе и жалость, Лео вышел, прислушался, убедившись, что на улице все еще тихо, и поднялся по лестнице — у него было предчувствие, что Криш спрятался. Закрытая дверь спальни подтвердила его подозрения. Как же типично. Только Криштиану мог спрятаться от своего парня в его же спальне, а не в одной из десяти гостевых, где он мог легко закрыться. Но раз он решил этого не делать, это давало Лионелю надежду на мирные переговоры.  
  
То, как Лео стоял перед дверью, отделяющей его от Криша, напомнило ему ночь после финала Кубка Мира. Тогда он тоже искал в себе мужество постучать, понятия не имея, как этот поступок изменит его жизнь. Теперь принять решение было намного проще — он не хотел потерять Криша и сделает все, что в его силах, дабы предотвратить это. Особенно если ему дают такую возможность.  
  
Глубоко вздохнув, он повернул ручку и вошел.  
  
Криштиану не поднял глаз. Он сидел на полу, прислонившись к кровати и подтянув колени к груди.  
  
Лео снова вспомнил ночь в Рио. Должно быть, сам Лионель точно так же выглядел, прячась от всех в темной пыльной кладовке.  
  
— Ты и на десять минут меня в покое не можешь оставить? Тебе не кажется, что уже перебор? — пробурчал португалец, не поднимая головы.  
  
Лео нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. Когда он начал говорить, голос предательски задрожал:  
  
— Я просто хочу все объяснить. Не знаю, будет ли этого достаточно, но я хочу, чтобы ты понял, почему я это сделал, даже если я не прав в том, что скрыл от тебя разговоры с отцом. Особенно в этом! Просто… пожалуйста, выслушай. Если захочешь, я потом сразу уйду. Обещаю.  
  
Бывали дни, когда Лео чертовски не хватало красноречия, и этот — тот самый. Отсутствие возможности выдать какие-то убедительные слова напрягло его, Лео был уверен, что Криштиану скажет ему убираться, но после длинной паузы португалец поднял голову и посмотрел на него усталым взглядом.  
  
— Я не уверен, хочу ли слушать твои оправдания лжи. Но поскольку я взрослый человек, который способен на переговоры и умеет слушать своего партнера, говори. Я выслушаю.  
  
Лео захлестнула волна облегчения. Ему больше ничего не хотелось, только шанс объяснить все Кришу, показать, что он ошибается в своих суждениях относительно вранья. Поэтому он осторожно сделал шаг навстречу Кришу, но тут же был остановлен.  
  
— Нет, сядь там. — Надувшийся Роналду указал на стену позади Лео. Месси улыбнулся про себя. Как бы не была серьезна ситуация, Криштиану иногда вел себя как ребенок. Ничего не оставалось, как поднять руки в знак мира и безропотно сесть на пол, спиной к двери.  
  
Наконец получив возможность рассказать все, как на духу, Лео не знал, с чего начать. Его отношения с отцом всегда были сложными. Поэтому начал он издалека. Рассказал о том, как воспитывался строгими католиками, в доме которых слово «гомосексуализм» было под запретом, за исключением проповедей и лекций о том, что такие люди — грешники. Как поначалу Лео был уверен, что никогда не станет высоким и сильным, не сможет стать профессиональным футболистом. И даже когда он достиг того, чего достиг, он все равно был недостаточно хорош, хоть и поддерживал семью финансово, а отец контролировал весь его заработок.  
  
Лео никогда не рассказывал отцу о Куне, хотя тот наверняка что-то подозревал, потому что относился к Серхио отвратительно. Он никогда не осмеливался признаться отцу в том, что у него были отношения с обоими полами и приводил домой только девушек, потому что знал — его не примут. Отец Лео думал о Крише всякие гадости и раньше, не стесняясь озвучить их, вне зависимости от того, кто перед ним стоял. Затем силы покинули Лео, он попытался набраться мужества и продолжить, но Криштиану его перебил:  
  
— Я понимаю, как тебе тяжело было расти и почему твои отношения с отцом такие сложные. Правда. Мои отношения с отцом были непростыми по разным причинам. Но я до сих пор не понимаю, почему ты не рассказал все мне. Я знаю, ты не виноват в том, что я не нравлюсь твоему отцу, и я бы никогда тебя не обвинил! Ты должен был понять! — настаивал Криш, глядя Лео прямо в глаза. Месси не знал, что на это ответить. Потому что да, он понимал. Но никак не мог найти в себе смелость быть честным с самим собой и это признать.  
  
— И мне было бы грустно, конечно, и очень жаль, но не себя, а тебя. Люди каждый день меня ненавидят. Я бы очень хотел найти общий язык с твоей семьей, но не ради себя, а ради тебя! Ты даже не дал мне шанса быть рядом, ты что, думал, что я не справлюсь?  
У Лео заслезились глаза. Как он мог позволить себе быть настолько слепым? Он глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться, и наконец сказал то, что должен был:  
  
— Я знаю, и мне очень жаль! Я… лгал тебе все это время, думая, что отсутствие правды тебя защитит, но… на самом деле я защищал себя. Я тебе не пара, все эти газеты, контроль со стороны Реала…  _посмотри на нас!_  
  
Он руками обвел в воздухе фигуру Криша, но Роналду покачал головой. Он хотел что-то сказать, но Лео не позволил ему, слова просто лились из него непрерывным потоком.  
  
— Но это правда! Ты мог заполучить кого угодно, но выбрал меня! Ты тут ни при чем, я вовсе не не не чувствую себя нелюбимым тобой, это просто моя собственная гребаная башка не может понять, что тебя не заставили со мной встречаться! Из-за этого я всегда чувствую, что недостаточно хорош для тебя, а потом появляется отец, и это последняя капля! Как ты можешь после этого хотеть быть со мной? Так что я врал тебе снова и снова, становилось все хуже, но я боялся до тех пор, пока Кун не надавил на меня, но было уже поздно… и мне очень жаль!  
  
Лео злобно стер слезы с щеки.  
  
— Мне жаль, Криштиану. Я не должен был из-за своей неуверенности сомневаться в тебе, — повторил он более спокойно, наконец чувствуя облегчение из-за того, что высказал все, что так долго копилось.  
  
В мгновение ока Криштиану оказался рядом с ним и обнял так, что Лео чуть не задохнулся.  
  
— Ты глупый. Невозможно глупый. Тебе не нужно бояться! — прошептал он. — Посмотри на меня, давай, — тихо попросил Криш. Лионель неохотно поднял голову.  
  
—  _Я люблю тебя_. Тебя всего — твою неуверенность и маленькие недостатки, твое упрямство, твои амбиции, твою доброту и юмор, все твои особенности, твое тело, улыбку и все, что делает тебя тобой. Никто этого не изменит, и уж точно не твой отец!  
  
Совершенно разбитый Лео закрыл глаза. Он услышал тихий смешок, а потом почувствовал легкие поцелуи прямо в ресницы. То, что только что произнес Криш, не сразу уложилось у Лео в голове, а когда до него наконец дошло, он открыл глаза и оттолкнул от себя Криштиану.  
  
— Я должен был сказать это первым!  _Я_! Забери слова обратно! — потребовал Лео, сам толком не понимая, что говорит.  
  
Криш рассмеялся, а его глаза сияли.  
  
— Нет уж. Я никогда не заберу их обратно, — сказал он, целуя Лео так, чтобы передать всю силу своих чувств. После поцелуя они оба едва могли дышать.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — прошептал Лео в губы Криша, надеясь, что слова отпечатаются на его коже, и они оба будут чувствовать их во время других поцелуев.  
  
— Я никогда в это не сомневался, любовь моя, — ответил Криштиану, обнимая Лео. Они просидели в обнимку несчетное количество минут, а когда солнце начало садиться, перебрались на кровать — пол уже не казался таким удобным. Они забрались под теплое одеяло. Лео почти улегся на Криша и уткнулся носом ему в шею, а Роналду в ответ крепко обнял его.  
  
Прошло слишком много времени с их последней встречи, слишком много всего случилось, поэтому они больше не разговаривали, а лишь цеплялись друг за друга. Лео дышал знакомым успокаивающим запахом Криша, его сильное тело было такой удобной подушкой, что напряжение последних месяцев медленно покидало его, словно тело Лионеля избавлялось от токсинов, которые тормозили его и не давали ясно видеть ситуацию.  
  
Лео поднял голову и неторопливо поцеловал Криштиану. Роналду с готовностью ответил, приоткрывая рот. Поцелуй становился все более и более горячим, и когда Криш дразняще прикусил нижнюю губу Лео и стянул джинсы, оставаясь в одном белье, Месси не смог сдержать стона. Он так давно не расслаблялся рядом с любимым, чертова ложь висела над ним темным облаком. Сейчас Лионель чувствовал себя как никогда близким с Кришем, поэтому быстро избавил его от пресловутых боксеров CR7 ( _конечно же_ ) и прижался к нему всем телом, наслаждаясь невероятным ощущением теплой кожи. Каждый раз, когда их члены, скользкие от смазки, случайно касались друг друга, Лео и Криштиану не сдерживали стонов. Внезапно Криш перевернул их обоих, сцеловывая усмешку с губ Месси, и крепко схватил его за бедра. Он выглядел таким красивым — закинутая назад голова, мощная шея, пухлые приоткрытые губы. Лео пришлось сглотнуть несколько раз от переизбытка ощущений.  
  
— Трахни меня. Пожалуйста, — услышал Лео свой собственный голос, он удивился не меньше задыхающегося Криша, который продолжал сжимать его бедра.  
  
— Лео, ты не должен делать это потому, что хочешь мне что-то доказать. Я верю тебе, я простил тебя, слышишь? — напряженным голосом сказал Криш, но желание было красным маркером написано на его лице и в широко распахнутых глазах.  
  
— Я не хочу ничего доказывать, cariño. Я хочу показать, насколько тебе доверяю, — серьезно ответил Лео, отстраняя от себя Криша и раздвигая ноги шире.  
  
— Уверен? — снова спросил Роналду, с трудом сдерживая жажду грядущего удовольствия. У Лео потеплело в груди: этот невероятный мужчина  _любил его_ , и ничто не сможет этого изменить. И ему отчаянно нужно было отдать что-то взамен, не как доказательство, а как знак доверия, как финальный жест. Кроме того, он бы сам себе соврал, если бы не сказал, что думал об этом раньше… мысль о том, как будет чувствоваться член Криштиану внутри него, не могла не соблазнять.  
  
Лео погладил Криша по щеке и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
  
— Да, — просто ответил он. Видимо, это окончательно убедило Криша, который тут же мягко поцеловал его. Касания были нежными, теплыми, легкими, но поцелуй снова быстро стал глубже и горячее. Они не сдерживались, бессовестно наглаживая друг друга.  
  
— М-м-м, как же я люблю тебя целовать… но лучше потрогай меня! — через некоторое время потребовал Лео.  
  
— Querido, я не понимаю, о чем ты, — невинно ответил Криш, слегка царапая его обнаженный торс. — Я тебя трогаю. Тебе не нравится? — он ущипнул сосок, и Лео несдержанно вскрикнул.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, о чем я. Не  _там_! — взмолился Лео. Боже, он вел себя как ребенок. Его собственное рвение быть снизу поразило даже его самого, но ощущения от талантливых пальцев Криштиану, ласкающих его повсюду, заставило Лионеля до дрожи хотеть почувствовать их внутри себя.  
  
— М-м-м, где именно? — спросил Криш с дьявольской ухмылкой на лице, прежде чем обхватить губами головку члена Лео. Аргентинец снова застонал.  
  
— Блядь,  _вставь_ в меня пальцы, иначе я сделаю это сам!  
  
Черт. Лео понятия не имел, откуда это взялось. Может, это все открытость и разговоры о своих чувствах. Щеки залила краска, и судя по удивленному и одновременно оценивающему взгляду Криштиану, у Лионеля покраснела даже грудь.  
  
— Говоришь, мои пальцы? У меня были другие планы, — пробормотал Криштиану, спускаясь вниз и нежно целуя сливочную кожу на внутренней стороне бедер. Лео от удивления разинул рот. С каждым поцелуем Роналду приближался к тому месту, где Лео отчаянно хотел почувствовать его губы. Дышать становилось все труднее.  
  
Когда Криш стиснул его ягодицы и развел их в стороны, Лионелю пришлось закрыть глаза и закусить губу. Черт.  
  
— Я всегда представлял, как сделаю это с тобой. Даже когда мы толком не знали друг друга, я видел твою идеальную задницу и очень хотел тебя вылизать, — тихо сказал Криштиану. Возмущенный крик Лео превратился с неприлично громкий стон, когда юркий язык провел широкую влажную полосу по его анусу. Криш дразняще лизал его дырку, но не погружал язык внутрь, останавливаясь в последний момент и оставляя легкие поцелуи на чувствительной коже. Когда Лео больше не смог терпеть эти наглые дразнилки, он бесцеремонно схватил Криша за волосы и решительно потянул вниз.  
  
— Уже нет сил терпеть? — нахально спросил Криштиану.  
  
 — Я думал ты хочешь вылизать меня, или нет? — со смешком произнес Лео.  
  
После этих слов Лионель наконец получил то, что хотел: губы Криштиану спустились к анусу, и язык толкнулся внутрь с неповторимым изяществом. Лео не сдержался и схватил Криштиану за пряди волос, заставив португальца сдавленно застонать. Чувство языка, заполняющего, в сочетании с немного смешными хлюпающими звуками, было крышесносным. Довольно скоро Лео потерял сам себя, бесстыдно корчась на кровати, не обращая внимания на самодовольную усмешку Криша. Он просто хотел продолжения — его желание осуществилось. Когда смазанный палец толкнулся в анус сразу после языка Криштиану, тело Лионеля легко приняло его. Второй палец причинил некоторые неудобства, но затем пальцы изогнулись так, что все тело Лионеля подбросило, а воздух в легких кончился. Но это лишь подстегнуло Криша, через несколько минут он добавил третий палец, сначала Лео хотел его оттолкнуть из-за неприятного жжения, но он все равно отчаянно желал почувствовать Криштиану в себе.  
  
— Давай! Хочу тебя в себе! — потребовал Лео, не думая о том, как непристойно хрипит его голос. Криштиану уставился на него, будто не сразу расслышал, но затем поспешно ответил:  
  
— Да. Конечно.  _Да_.  
  
Лео не сдержал улыбки. Если бы он знал, как сильно Криштиану этого хочет, то согласился бы еще раньше. Он взял руку португальца и нежно поцеловал пальцы в успокаивающем жесте. Криш слабо выдохнул, уложил ноги Лео себе на плечи и щедро смазал свой член.  
Лео тоже вздохнул, надеясь, что тело расслабится, но нервы все равно подвели.  
  
— Эй, querido. Все хорошо? — спросил Криш, нежно целуя его бледную кожу на голени.  
Лео решительно кивнул, слишком взволнованный, чтобы говорить. Не то чтобы он много болтал в таких ситуациях, но сейчас все действительно было новым. Криштиану бросил на него еще один изучающий взгляд, казалось, найдя на лице аргентинца что-то, понятное лишь ему. Он обхватил пальцы Лео и точно так же поцеловал их, медленно начиная толкаться в него.  _Почти слишком осторожно_  — Лео не был стеклянным, и его руки тут же обхватили задницу Криша. Ему чертовски нравилось ощущать нежную кожу под ладонями. Это отвлекало от боли, да и Криштиану хорошо подготовил его, и ничто не могло сравниться с ощущениями от толстого члена внутри. Но когда Роналду вошел глубже, Лео не собирался делать вид, что ему не больно — задница горела, несмотря на подготовку. А когда Криш оказался внутри полностью, они оба синхронно вздохнули — Лео сжимал зубы от боли, а Криштиану сдерживался, потому что балансировал на грани оргазма и не хотел кончить слишком рано.  
  
Когда жжение стихло, они будто соединились, стали одним целым. Криштиану был в Лео, вокруг него — в мире не осталось больше ничего, кроме них. Это заставило Лео всем телом ощутить заполненность, которой он никогда не чувствовал раньше, и он слепо потянулся вверх, ища губы Криштиану.  
  
— Ты так хорошо ощущаешься, querido. Идеально. Словно мы созданы друг для друга. — Криштиану прервал поцелуй, а потом снова коснулся губ Лео, обводя их языком.   
  
Довольная улыбка расцвела на лице Лео, когда они отстранились друг от друга, но исчезла так же быстро, как появилась, потому Криш вышел из него, а потом резко вдвинулся обратно. Лео попытался сдержать громкий стон, но едва мог дышать. Как, черт возьми, Криштиану знал,  _как двигаться_ , под каким углом входить, чтобы Лео видел звезды? Судя по ухмылке португальца, стоны Лео вовсе не были такими тихими, как он думал, но, черт побери, он уже забыл, как восхитительно быть снизу.  
  
От этих правильных толчков Лео быстро потерял ощущение реальности и времени. Они просто двигались синхронно, им вторили пошлые звуки, а тело Месси сотрясали взрывы удовольствия, когда член Криша попадал по простате. Он вцепился в спину португальца, царапая его ногтями и не заботясь о том, что останутся следы. Криш так сильно сжимал его бедра, что завтра наверняка бледная кожа Лео расцветет синяками, но удовольствие от распирающего его задницу члена было невероятным, его истекающий смазкой член упирался в живот Криша, и от этой какофонии ощущений аргентинец окончательно провалился в самого себя.  
  
Так как они оба чертовски устали, не потребовалось много времени, чтобы движения Криша стали все более и более беспорядочными, его руки скользили по всему телу Лео, отчего оно буквально горело. Месси понимал, что долго не продержится, но он хотел сделать это вместе с Криштиану.  
  
— Вместе? — выдохнул он, хватая Криша за шею и утягивая в поцелуй.  
  
—  _Всегда_ , — улыбнулся Криш ему в губы, обхватывая стоящий член Лео. Потребовалось всего несколько точных движений и один особенный поворот руки Криша, чтобы Лео запрокинул голову и кончил себе на живот — слов больше не было. Он сквозь заложенные от оргазма уши услышал громкий стон Криша, который кончил почти сразу же за ним, заполняя спермой его задницу. Это заставило Лео бесстыдно застонать в голос, оставляя на спине Криша кровоподтеки от впившихся в кожу ногтей. Это чувство было несравнимо ни с чем — он забыл, насколько оно может быть сильным и как тесно связывает двоих.  
  
Криштиану рухнул на Лео сверху, ослабев от мощного оргазма. Лионель погладил его мощную спину, которая под его руками была мягкой, только мышцы все равно выпирали под кожей. Чувство внутреннего покоя затопило его, приятная тяжесть тела Криша придавливала его к кровати — Лео был уверен, что никогда не забудет это чувство. Момент, который стоит всех проблем, через которые им пришлось пройти за последние несколько месяцев. Нахуй отца. К черту клубы.  _Он ни за что не отпустит Криша._  
  
Лео поцеловал португальца в ухо и закрыл глаза.  
  
— Cariño. Тебе же неудобно, — через несколько минут прошептал он, проводя ладонью по мокрым волосам Криша, пытаясь его разбудить. Он, конечно, не собирался говорить своенравному португальцу о том, что тот тяжелый — еще не хватало разрушить момент.  
  
Как и ожидалось, Лионель услышал протестующее бормотание где-то у шеи. Он улыбнулся. Сразу было понятно, что стоит один раз позволить Кришу разлечься сверху, теперь его не спихнешь. Но, честно говоря, в жизни бывали вещи и похуже, чем тяжеленный Криштиану Роналду. Дышать было трудно, но почему-то одновременно легко. Лео потянулся за одеялом и накрыл их обоих — Криш был горячий, как печь, но скоро остынет и начнет мерзнуть. Чувство бьющегося сердца его любимого напротив его собственного постепенно убаюкивало Лео, и он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением принадлежности и безопасности, которые дарил ему Криштиану.  
  
—  _Я люблю тебя_ , — выдохнул он на ухо Кришу, когда у того выровнялось дыхание. В ответ вокруг Лео сжались сильные руки. Несколько часов назад аргентинец бы забеспокоился, не услышав ответного признания. Но теперь он заснул с довольной улыбкой — он был уверен, что любовь Криша была тем, на что он мог надеяться всегда, тем, что не требовало слов, и что можно было показать простыми объятиями.


	19. Chapter 19

Криштиану проснулся один, что само по себе было необычно ( _пошли в задницу отношения на расстоянии_ ), но после длинного ночного разговора с Лео, он планировал проснуться возле Месси, весь мокрый и липкий. Так и должно было быть. Но место рядом пустовало.   
  
Криш провел ладонью по простыням, все еще хранившим тепло тела Лионеля. По крайней мере, он ушел не так давно, и наверняка вернется ради утренних обнимашек. Судя по бледному свету из-за штор, еще не так поздно — обычно Лео в такое время спал глубоким сном. Он ценил любую возможность подремать.  
  
Решив взять пример с Лионеля, Криш решил еще вздремнуть, но тут услышал приглушенный звонок своего телефона. Искушение улечься обратно на подушки и проигнорировать мерзкий звук было слишком сильным, но рингтон — фламенко, — означал, что звонит Рамос. И если он звонил в такую рань, то точно не просто так. Поэтому Криш неохотно откинул одеяло, дрожа от холода, и побрел на звук. Перерыв валяющиеся на полу вещи, он достал джинсы, прикрытые уродской футболкой Лионеля, он вытащил телефон из заднего кармана и провел по экрану.  
  
— Привет, Чехо! Что случилось? — рассеянно спросил Криш, размышляя, стоит ли надевать трусы. На животе блестело пятно, поэтому он решил не одеваться, улегся на кровать и вытянул ноги, прикрывшись пледом.  
  
— Братан, я дозвониться до тебя не могу! У меня есть новости насчет Переса. — Серхио никогда не тянул кота за яйца и всегда переходил сразу к делу.  
  
— Потому что меня нет дома. Я у Лео в Барселоне, — терпеливо объяснил Криштиану, почесывая зудящую кожу. Надо было вчера принять душ, ощущения были премерзкими.  
  
— Будем считать, что я тебе не говорил об этом раз десять, — внезапно раздался на заднем плане голос Икера. Криштиану усмехнулся. Конечно, Икер был рядом с Серхио — свободные выходные и всякое такое. Эти двое были неразлучны. Кроме того, Рамос никогда бы не встал в девять утра, если бы не Икер.  
  
— Он мог и у Марсело остаться, сварливый ты хрен!  
  
Криштиану закрыл глаза, понимая, что спор этих двоих может затянуться, и наслаждался уютным пледом и приятной слабостью во всем теле. Интересно, когда придет Лео, аргентинец никогда не оставлял его надолго одного после совместных ночей. Ему лучше бы поторопиться, чем бы он не занимался, потому что, во-первых, Криш замерз, а во-вторых, ему хотелось обниматься.  
  
Про Переса забыли, судя по всему, но Криштиану решил не настаивать. После расскажут. Как только вдоволь наругаются, само собой.  
  
Фоновая болтовня начала его убаюкивать, но потом Криша вернули в беседу.  
  
— Как там Лео? — вдруг спросил Икер, более вежливый и внимательный из этих двоих. Серхио чаще всего мог два часа трепаться о своих делах, прежде чем наконец спросить, как жизнь у его собеседника.  
  
— Эм, все хорошо. Даже отлично, — невнятно ответил Криштиану, его тело снова запылало, стоило подумать о прошлой ночи. Он никогда не забывал, какие чувства испытывал, когда Лионель впервые оказался с ним в одной постели. Никогда, даже в самых своих смелых фантазиях Криш и представить не мог, как идеально они подойдут друг другу. Он был безумно рад, что оказался не прав. До сих пор.  
  
— О, кто-то хорошо потрахался прошлой ночью?  
  
Криш почти видел ухмылку Серхио. Иногда он вел себя как ребенок, разве что на поле был серьезным, да и то частенько показывал характер.  
  
— Ай, Икер, какого хера! Ты же знаешь, что я прав!  
  
— Но это не значит, что нужно ему об этом докладывать. Тебе что, десять лет? Ты же о нашей сексуальной жизни никому не рассказываешь?  
  
Снова воцарилась тишина.  
  
— Ты издеваешься?  
  
— Икер… любовь моя…  
  
Криш отвел телефон от уха, чтобы не слушать их пререкания, и услышал шаги за дверью. Появился Лионель, который ногой открыл дверь, держа в руках огромный поднос с завтраком, едва ли не прогнувшийся от веса и количества еды.  
  
Он был взъерошен, на щеке блестела капля джема, а боксеры низко висели на бедрах, демонстрируя мышцы низа живота. Он выглядел вкуснее, чем завтрак. Лео покраснел от довольного взгляда Криштиану и открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но его остановили звуки из телефона Роналду. Он подошел к кровати слегка хромая, от чего Криш заулыбался еще шире. Конечно, он был не рад, что Лео было больно… но было в этом что-то соблазнительное. Каждое движение Лионеля пробуждало у Криша удивительные воспоминания.  
  
— Кто это? — тихо спросил Лео, ставя поднос на тумбочку и быстро целуя Криша в губы —  _слишком быстро._  
  
Он не думал, что эти две влюбленные пташки на другом конце провода их слышат, но на всякий случай прикрыл телефон рукой.  
  
— Серхио и Икер. По-видимому, их сумасшедший план, как избавиться от Переса наконец-то заработал, но они немного отвлеклись. Возможно, нам придется убить время, пока они ругаются, — с усмешкой сказал Криштиану, поглаживая Лионеля по обнаженному бедру.  
  
Лео смешно вытаращил глаза и покраснел так быстро, что Криш с трудом сдержал смешок. У его парня было полно фетишей, но кинк быть застуканным в этот список не входил явно.  
  
В какой-то момент в трубке послышался возбужденный голос Серхио — этот придурок вел себя, как хотел.  
  
— Это Лео?! Дай его сюда!  
  
Криш бросил взгляд на Месси и закатил глаза.  
  
— Ты слышал, включи громкую связь, — попросил Лео, пихая Криша в плечо.  
  
— Но ты же с ним и парой слов никогда не перекидывался! — возмущенно прошипел он.  
  
— Скажем, я сегодня в настроении побеседовать, — усмехнулся Месси, довольно потягиваясь, но морщась от боли, но было похоже, что ощущения лишь неприятные. У Криша пересохло в горле. Часть его хотела отшвырнуть телефон и увалить Лео на постель, но речь шла о его карьере, так что секс подождет. Немного.  _Пока_.  
  
— Серхио сейчас не сможет применить на мне приемы кунг-фу, а Икера я уважаю. Они пытаются нам помочь, и это стоит им их собственных задниц, и я не могу восхищаться ими, — пожал плечами Лео.  
  
— Все, что захочешь, детка. Сначала поцелуй меня! — подмигнул Криштиану.  
  
Лео закатил глаза, но повиновался, игнорируя возмущенное ворчание Рамоса и смущенный стон Икера. Криш не хотел заканчивать поцелуй — Лео был на вкус как зубная паста и джем. Но Месси упорствовал и отстранился. Им нужно было вести себя прилично, иначе Серхио им ничего не расскажет.  
  
Лео думал так же, схватил телефон и нажал на несколько кнопок.  
  
— Серхио, Икер, это Лео. Моя лучшая половина может быть немного нахальной.  
  
Настала очередь Криштиану закатывать глаза. Лео только подмигнул.  _Ублюдок_.  
  
— О, а то мы не знаем! Никто вне команды не поверит, если я скажу, что он полный придурок! — пожаловался Рамос.  
  
Кришу нужно обязательно сделать так, чтобы Серхио и Лео никогда не пересеклись. У них обоих было полно всяких стремных историй, встреча будет просто невыносимой!  
  
Прежде чем разговор перешел на многочисленные проколы Криштиану, он решил сменить тему на ту, которую Серхио и Икер действительно собирались обсудить.  
  
— Итак, что там с Пересом? — спросил Криштиану, прерывая Лео, который собирался выдать любовную тираду о том, что Криш на самом деле — десятилетняя девочка в теле Адониса (слова Месси, само собой).  
  
— А что с ним? — рассеянно переспросил Серхио, все еще мысленно пребывая в рассуждениях о Крише. Раздался звук удара, ругань Икера и жалобы Серхио, после чего Касильяс наконец выиграл бой за телефон.  
  
— Простите. Вы же его знаете, — сказал Икер, но он не извинялся, а скорее радовался тому, каким был Рамос. Как всегда. Он мог выкрикивать всякие глупости про мать Серхио на поле, но всегда добавлял «Чехо» к концу любой своей тирады, поэтому они всегда мирились. Если бы Криш и Лео так же вели себя после первого Класико, Роналду был бы в восторге.  
  
— На чем остановились? Серхио, перестань меня щекотать, это нечестно!  
  
— Это месть!  
  
Два капитана, судя по всему, все еще были в постели, потому что через динамик было отчетливо слышно скрип пружин. Рамос явно преуспел в своей  _мсте_ , потому что Икер хохотал, как сумасшедший. Лео рядом с Кришем тоже хихикал, а Роналду вдруг подумал, что никогда не представлял Серхио и Икера вот такими… настоящей парой.  
Счастливые… может, им устроить двойное свидание в межсезонье? Мда, потом несколько месяцев все участники этого безумия будут умирать от смеха.  
  
— Я же говорил, что они ненормальные, — Криш пожал плечами, глядя то на хихикающего Лео, то на телефон.  
  
— Я никогда в жизни не был так рад, что Хави и Андре не встречаются! Капитаны разве так себя ведут? Икер всегда казался мне серьезным!  
  
Португалец довольно кивнул.  
  
— Ты привыкнешь, поверь! Я уже привык.  
  
— Эй! Вообще-то, в нашей паре я — голос разума! — вдруг выпалил Икер, но его голос все еще был смешливым. — Так, планы и Перес, что там дальше.  
  
Криш решил не напоминать Икеру, что уже заикался про разговор, пока его обзывали школьником, они уже десять минут занимались ерундой, вместо того, чтобы обсудить новости. Он коротко зыркнул на Лео. Аргентинец еще смеялся, но глаза у него стали серьезными. Они оба понимали, насколько это важно, и нервы Криша выдали его — Лионель взял его за руку без единого слова.  
  
— Расскажи подробнее, — скомандовал Лео.  _Действительно скомандовал._  
  
— Мы не хотим слишком сильно вас обнадеживать, и сами тоже не хотим. Но мы движемся в правильном направлении, и нужно молиться, что в итоге все выйдет как надо.  
  
— Ты уверен, что не хочешь рассказать, что вы задумали? — спросил Криштиану. Слова прозвучали слишком зловеще.  
  
— Мы уверены, — серьезно ответил Серхио. — На самом деле хорошо, что ты уехал, никто не докажет, что ты имеешь к этому какое-то отношение.  
  
— По хорошему нужно, чтобы тебя сфотографировали по дороге домой. Это будет самое лучшее доказательство, — добавил Икер.  
  
— Ты что, Оливия Поуп? И это сработает? Ты говоришь о карьере моего бойфренда, ты же понимаешь? — немного недоверчиво уточнил Лео.  
  
— Я Икер Касильяс, и мне посчастливилось быть капитаном национальной сборной Испании, выигравшей Кубок Мира, и еще — капитаном Реала, который находится в отношениях с не менее известным защитником в течении восьми лет, но ни одна газета даже не намека на это не дала. Поверь, я знаю, как с этим справиться. Еще вопросы?  
  
Криштиану еще никогда не видел, как кто-то так быстро затыкал Лионеля. Бедный Месси только что получил по заднице — от Сан Икера было неожиданно услышать такую категоричность.  
  
— Спасибо, Кэп, будем вести себя хорошо, — с усмешкой ответил Криш за них двоих. Возможно, тайный план двух капитанов сработает. За ними присматривал Сан Икер, а на него можно было положиться.  
  
— Хорошо. Криш, увидимся на тренировке через три дня. К тому времени уже будут новости. Лео, будь осторожен, ладно? Я знаю, ты желаешь ему добра, и мы тоже, — мягко сказал Икер.  
  
Лео медленно кивнул.  
  
— Спасибо. От души. Мы ценим это намного больше, чем можем выразить.  
  
— Я согласен. Люблю вас, ребята! — добавил Криштиану.  
  
— Да, все будет хорошо! Скоро увидимся, — смущенно сказал Икер.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю! Не трахайтесь много, у нас куча игр впереди! — дерзко добавил Рамос, после чего раздался звук удара, и звонок оборвался.  
  
Криш и Лео переглянулись, а потом одновременно расхохотались. Когда Криштиану смотрел на лежащего рядом Месси, вздрагивающего от смеха, то понял, насколько он счастлив видеть Лионеля таким. Что бы не случилось с Пересом дальше, их это не касается. Лучше жить настоящим и наслаждаться тем, что у них есть, не переживая о том, на что они не могут повлиять.  
  
Перестав смеяться и тонуть в своем счастье, Криш хотел спросить Лео о том, что надо бы сварить новую порцию кофе, потому что предыдущая наверняка остыла, но внезапный храп его остановил. Его бойфренд крепко спал — он понятия не имел, что можно так быстро заснуть. Но Лео и правда  _спал_ — выглядел таким мирным и расслабленным, что Криш смог только натянуть на него одеяло и улечься рядом, прижавшись грудью к его спине. Бедный Лео. У него просто кончились силы, он ведь проснулся рано, чтобы приготовить Кришу завтрак… Второй раунд секса подождет, но Криш обязательно спросит у Лео, неужели он так измотал его прошлой ночью? Он ухмыльнулся, уже представляя смущенного, залившегося краской Месси, который сыплет ругательствами в его сторону. И это ему чертовски нравилось.  
  
Он не видел лица Лео, но чувствовал, как ритмично поднимается и опускается его грудь, Криш автоматически начал дышать синхронно с ним. На него медленно наползала сонливость, веки тяжелели. Его рука вслепую нашарила ладонь Лео, сжала, а потом Криш прижал его к себе. Сон захватил его в считанные секунды. Будто Лео его заразил.  
  
Хотя скорее Криштиану просто не чувствовал себя цельным без Лионеля.


	20. Chapter 20

Зевая и почесывая затылок, Лео пошлепал на кухню. Он никогда не вставал так рано по понедельникам, за исключением дней, когда у Барселоны были тренировки, но на сегодня у него была назначена встреча с Пепе и адвокатами, они собирались обсудить возможность передачи всех финансовых дел от отца Лионеля к нему самому, это требовало хорошей подготовки и подкованности в материале. Так что крепкий кофе и завтрак — вот, что ему сейчас нужно.   
  
Лео сонно уставился на кофеварку и несколько раз втянул носом приятный запах зерен.  
  
Телефон, валяющийся на столе, завибрировал. Лео улыбнулся, даже не взглянув в ту сторону. Наверняка это Криштиану, хочет пожелать удачи. Его парень знал, как нервничал Лионель. Несколько дней он мучился от неприятного тянущего ощущения в животе. Встреча была первой, с адвокатами, но без отца, который практически выкинул его из своей жизни, тут нельзя было оставаться спокойным.  
  
Но сообщение было не от Криша, а от неизвестного номера, да еще и короткое, весь текст влез на заблокированный экран.  
  
_Проверь дверь. Не стоит благодарности. И и С._  
  
Лео поначалу нахмурился, но быстро расслабился. Они с Кришем ждали новостей о Пересе почти целую неделю, но ничего не происходило, но на Икера и Серхио они решили не давить. Все получится так, как они запланировали, оставалось только верить. Или, может… может быть, все уже сработало, но Лео боялся в это поверить.  
  
Он на автопилоте пошел к двери, но замер и быстро проверил подъездную дорожку на предмет камер и журналистов — лучше перестраховаться, — но никого видно не было, поэтому он осторожно открыл дверь. Ветер снаружи был таким холодным, что он тут же захлопнул дверь обратно, но затем услышал шорох. Внизу, на помятом коричневом коврике, который Лео купила мама, когда он переехал в этот дом, лежал сегодняшний выпуск Marca. Сначала он решил, что это глупая шутка, он ведь почти никогда не читал это дерьмо, но его внимание привлек яркий заголовок и огромная фотография под ним.  
  
**_ФЛОРЕНТИНО УХОДИТ В ОТСТАВКУ. НАЧАЛО НОВОЙ ЭРЫ В РЕАЛЕ?_**  
  
Лео схватил газету и бросился в дом, обратно на кухню, и уселся за первый попавшийся стол. Его глаза снова метнулись к заголовку.  
  
**_ФЛОРЕНТИНО УХОДИТ В ОТСТАВКУ. НАЧАЛО НОВОЙ ЭРЫ В РЕАЛЕ?_**  
  
**_Эксклюзив — совершенно неожиданный поворот в истории Реал Мадрида, Флорентино Перес уходит в отставку. Подробнее на страницах 4 и 5._**  
  
Лео дрожащими пальцами перевернул страницы и начал читать.  
  
То, что там было написано… господи, это было одной из его самых тайных мечт, которая никогда не должна была сбыться: Перес подал в отставку вчера, из-за «личных» проблем, но слухи говорили о том, что все дело в совете клуба, который последнее время его не поддерживал. Говорили, что место президента до выборов займет Рауль… Ни одного упоминания о Криштиану, Икере или Серхио. Даже о команде. Это было просто невероятно. Два капитана мадридского Реала обставили Переса в его же игре. И местная барселонская газета напечатала этот эксклюзив.  
  
Лео схватил телефон, в спешке брошенный у кофеварки, и набрал номер Криштиану. Гудки шли и шли, но в итоге ответил ему голос автоответчика. Лео посмотрел на время — половина девятого утра. Для Криша это почти полдень. Почему он не берет трубку? Лионель попытался снова, но безуспешно. Криш выкладывал в инстаграм фотографии чуть ли не каждые десять минут, но когда нужно было срочно связаться, не брал телефон.  
  
Лео окончательно проснулся, налил себе кофе и наслаждался дозой кофеина, приводящей мысли в порядок. Он начал просматривать сайты крупных испанских СМИ. Мрачное лицо Переса таращилось на него с каждой страницы. Он не особо гордился этим, но сейчас чье-то несчастье принесло ему огромное количество радости.  
  
Теперь, когда первоначальное волнение и недоверие угасли, Лео почувствовал такое облегчение и счастье за Криштиану, что ему показалось, что его сейчас просто разорвет на куски. Они по-крупному задолжали Икеру и Серхио после всего этого. Спокойная карьера Криштиану в Реале — это все, к чему они стремились, но у Лео было чувство, что это личная победа для двух капитанов, а не только для них с Криштиану. Он представить не мог, как они все это провернули, подозрения у Лео, конечно, были, но какая уже теперь разница. Все, что теперь имело значение, это уход Переса и тот факт, что Криштиану теперь мог играть свободно, не боясь ситуации в клубе, что Перес расскажет какую-то грязь СМИ или правлению клуба. Гениальный план Серхио и Икера сработал отлично, и самое меньшее, что Лео мог сделать, это осыпать парней благодарностями.  
  
Как только он начал печатать сообщение на номер, который наверняка принадлежал Серхио, телефон зазвонил. Лео не ожидал, подпрыгнул от испуга и опрокинул чашку, проливая кофе на кухонный пол.  
  
Он услышал запыхавшегося Криштиану.  
  
— Лео, все нормально? Что случилось?  
  
— Чем ты занимался? Я раз десять уже звонил! — воскликнул взволнованный Лео.  
  
— Я занимался, нужно было расслабиться. А теперь скажи еще раз, что все хорошо, ты меня пугаешь.  
  
— Ты видел сегодняшнюю Marca? — спросил Лео, уже зная ответ.  
  
— Нет… у меня на пороге оказалась газета, но я ее куда-то швырнул, — ответил Роналду, не понимая, куда он клонит.  
  
— Возьми ее.  
  
— Что? Ты серьезно обрывал мне телефон, чтобы я прочитал это дерьмо?  
  
— Сделай, что я говорю. Поверь, тебе понравится.  
  
Суровый тон Лео убедил Криша — в трубке раздались шаги, щелчок двери, а потом шелест страниц. Услышав резко участившееся дыхание Роналду, Лео почувствовал, как потеплело в груди.  
  
— Заключается в следующем… неужели это правда?  
  
Звучало так, будто Криштиану разговаривал сам с собой.  
  
— Правда, cariño, — мягко сказал Лео. Раньше его бесили фразы про то, что счастье твоего партнера — твое счастье, но теперь он чувствовал все именно так. Теперь Лео сделает все, чтобы Криш был счастлив.  _Абсолютно все._  
  
— Ты уверен? На сто процентов? Потому что если это шутка, я сдохну.  
  
— Я уже проверил все крупные новостные порталы. Все пишут об этом, хотя эксклюзив напечатала Marca. Так что да, я уверен. Это правда.  
  
— Но как? Тут сказано, что он сам подал в отставку! Перес никогда бы не ушел добровольно!  
  
— Мы оба знаем, что он ушел в отставку не по своей воле, cariño. Он сделал это потому, что у него не было иного выбора.  
  
— Икер и Серхио.  
  
— Да. Им придется рассказать нам, что за грязь они нарыли. Это должно быть так ужасно, что Перес был готов сделать все, чтобы скрыть это от общественности. Это может разрушить его репутацию навсегда.  
  
— Какое-нибудь порно с восемнадцатилетней проституткой, — с отвращением воскликнул Криштиану, но своего восторга он не скрывал. Лео усмехнулся. Мда, это вполне могло быть правдой.  
  
— Возможно. Но ты же знаешь, что в ФИФА и УЕФА полно стариков, которые спят с девушками, моложе их дочерей. Газеты пополоскали бы это пару недель, а потом забыли. Нет, наверняка это что-то более серьезное. Серхио и Икер нас удивят, я уверен.  
  
— Надеюсь, никто из них не соблазнил Переса, не заснял все на видео и не начал его шантажировать, — рассмеялся Криштиану. Он смеялся так счастливо, что Лео не смог к нему не присоединиться. Среди веселья Лионель не сразу почувствовал, как Криш притих, будто на него свалилось осознание случившегося.  
  
— Они и правда сделали это, детка. Я свободен от него. Мы  _все_ свободны. Мне не придется менять клуб, Икер и Серхио наконец смогут расслабиться и получить поддержку, если слухи верны и придет Рауль… фанаты будут в восторге. Я… я мечтал об этом, но боялся и думать…  
  
— Хорошие вещи случаются с хорошими людьми, Криштиану. Иногда это очень просто, — ответил Лео.  
  
— Может, ты и прав.  
  
— Я  _точно_ прав.  
  
— Конечно, — ответил Криштиану. Лео почти видел его широченную улыбку.  
  
— Короче, я иду в душ, а потом мы будем праздновать, — внезапно сказал Роналду. — Через десять минут в скайпе. И тебе лучше быть в постели без одежды.  
  
Когда Лео открыл рот, чтобы ответить, Криштиану уже повесил трубку. Он посмотрел на кухонные часы. Оставалось полчаса до того, как ему нужно было отправляться на встречу с адвокатами. Но разве можно отказать Криштиану, особенно в праздничном сексе? Поэтому Лео встал со стула, пошел в сторону спальни, по дороге сбрасывая с себя по одной детали одежды. В конце концов, они справятся довольно быстро, и двадцати минут хватит.  


***

  
  
Где-то на окраине испанской столицы два капитана мадридского Реала лежали рядом в постели. Один из них был спокоен, а второй слегка нервничал.  
  
— Как думаешь, они уже знают? — спросил Серхио, в сотый раз проверяя телефон.  
  
Икер даже не открыл глаза, продолжая мирно дремать.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что Криш встает рано. Уверен, они уже все знают, Чехо. Просто заняты… кое-чем. Они позже скажут нам спасибо.  
  
Серхио ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Оу, думаешь, они отмечают?  
  
— Не думаю, а уверен, — сухо сказал Икер. Его рука под одеялом скользнула по мускулистому бедру Серхио, поглаживая чувствительную кожу на внутренней стороне. — И мы тоже собираемся праздновать, — пробормотал он и удовлетворенно улыбнулся, чувствуя дрожь Серхио. Они уже десять лет состояли в отношениях, но бешеная реакция Рамоса на простые прикосновения не исчезла, доставляя Икеру непередаваемое удовольствие.  
  
— Сейчас отпразднуем. Перес в отставке — это нужно отпраздновать всеми возможными способами! Этот мудак заслуживает самого худшего.  
  
— Никаких разговоров о Пересе в моей спальне. Это зона, свободная от этого говнюка, мы это сто раз обсуждали! — предупредил Икер, так и не открыв глаз. Нереальное вратарское спокойствие.  
  
— Детка, Реал теперь — тоже свободная зона, поэтому мне похуй, — умело парировал Серхио. Восторг в его голосе был так очевиден, что Икер не сдержал улыбки.  
  
Серхио был во всем прав. Но думать о Пересе было невыносимо противно. Икеру хотелось думать о других вещах в своей спальне. Его пальцы стиснули бедро Рамоса, на что тот ответил тем, что потянул его ладонь выше. Черт, он был ненасытен.  
  
— Мне больше не двадцать два! Дай передохнуть, — драматично простонал Икер, прикрывая глаза рукой. У него все тело ныло после двух раундов, девяносто минут в Лиге Чемпионов и рядом не стояли с сексом и Рамосом.  
  
— Даже минет не нужен сварливому старику? — невинно спросил Серхио.  
  
— Мне тридцать три, я не такой уж старый! — взвился Касильяс. — Кроме того, этот сварливый старик вытурил из клуба сам-знаешь-кого… так что он заслужил награду.  
  
Через пять минут комната наполнилась громкими стонами. Конечно, праздновали сейчас не только Икер и Серхио.


	21. Chapter 21

Когда Криштиану подъехал к Вальдебебас, вокруг никого не было видно, стояла жутковатая тишина. Он думал, что после новостей об отставке Переса тренировку отменят, но Карло разослал всем сообщения, что занятия будут идти по расписанию. Так что ему пришлось неохотно выбраться из постели, принять второй раз душ, смывая с себя следы праздничного секса с Лео по Facetime, схватить сумку и поехать на базу Реал Мадрида.  
  
Закат был прекрасен, но если быть честным, Криш переживал из-за встречи Лионеля с адвокатами по поводу разделения финансовых дел с отцом, так что живот крутило, но яркий закат был отличным поводом отвлечься. Роналду был рад, что Перес покинул пост, конечно, но в большей степени чувствовал облегчение, потому что, как бы ему не хотелось искренне радоваться, он не мог сказать, что по-настоящему счастлив. Потому что Лео страдал из-за ситуации с отцом. Криш шел к раздевалке и качал головой в такт своим мыслям. Ему раньше говорили, что рано или поздно в его жизни появится то, что отодвинет футбол на второй план, но Криш всегда смеялся, но теперь все изменилось. И он даже ради целого мира не стал бы это исправлять. Жизнь такая забавная штука.  
  
Вальдебебас была почти безлюдной, но несколько сотрудников, попавшихся Кришу на пути, широко улыбались и с энтузиазмом приветствовали его. Было приятно знать, что Икер и Серхио не только улучшили его жизненную ситуацию, но и сделали так, что теперь практически все в клубе приезжали на работу с легким сердцем.  
  
Криштиану вошел в раздевалку, рассеянно махнул товарищам по команде и заозирался в поисках неразлучного капитанского дуэта. Конечно же, они сидели рядом возле шкафчика Икера и смеялись. После секунды сомнений Криш бросил сумку на пол и заключил этих двоих в медвежьи объятия — Икер и Серхио даже не успели открыть рты, чтобы поздороваться. Он почувствовал сильные руки, которые обняли его, притянув ближе, и все слова благодарности растворились у него на языке, а на глаза навернулись слезы. Криш едва смог выдохнуть «спасибо», прежде чем Серхио чмокнул его в щеку, а Икер успокаивающе погладил по шее, прикосновения были уверенными и обнадеживающими. Вопросов о том, как эти двое смогли заставить Переса уйти в отставку больше не было, потому что они враз перестали иметь значение. Его теперь нет. Кришу было плевать, как это случилось, его волновал лишь результат.  
  
Они простояли так какое-то время, и если остальная часть команды и сочла их поведение необычным, то никто не позволил себе как-то отреагировать, все тихонько переговаривались и занимались своими делами. Даже Марсело и Иско молчали, вместо этого переключившись на Пепе и Альваро и комментируя  _ужас_ , как они назвали их новые розово-зеленые бутсы.  
  
Когда три игрока разомкнули объятия, так и не сказав друг другу ни слова, команда позволила Криштиану подойти к своему шкафчику без единого комментария в его сторону. Но когда он натягивал тренировочную футболку, кто-то нерешительно коснулся его плеча. Подспудно Криш знал, кто это.  
  
— Привет, Хамес. В чем дело? Хорошо провел выходные? — спросил он у молодого колумбийца. Последние несколько недель между ними ощущалось неловкое напряжение, и Криш был полон решимости относиться к парню нормально. Его отношения с Лео продолжались, и он хотел сохранить дружбу с Хамесом. Если Криш ненароком унизит или обидит парня из-за своей любви, это ни к чему хорошему не приведет.  
  
— А, да, все хорошо, спасибо. На самом деле… я хотел поговорить о другом, если ты не против.  
  
— Конечно, — легко отозвался Криштиану. Чувство, что он знает, что будет дальше, не покидало его.  
  
— Я знаю, что странно себя вел в последнее время, мне стыдно, но ты должен знать, что я правда рад за тебя. Честно. Вы с Лео… хорошая пара. И я рад, что ты останешься, раз Перес ушел, — сказал Хамес, с каждым словом краснея все больше, но умудряясь говорить без запинки, не нарушая зрительный контакт. Криштиану мог только представить, сколько мужества ему понадобилось.  
  
— Эй… — улыбнулся он, ласково погладив Хамеса по щеке. — Я знаю. И всегда знал. Не нужно извиняться, nino.  
  
Хамес робко улыбнулся и покраснел еще больше.  
  
— Правда? Так все в порядке? Даже если я вел себя, как тупой мудак?  
  
Криштиану приобнял его за плечо.  
  
— У нас все хорошо. И всегда было. Теперь послушаем, что скажет мистер. — С этими словами он подтолкнул Хамеса, потому что, пока они разговаривали, в центр раздевалки вышел Карло.  
  
Криш продолжал крепко сжимать плечо паренька. Хамесу на поле хватало уверенности, но без травы под ногами все было иначе. Лучше убедить его, что все будет хорошо и так останется.  
  
Команда переговаривалась, но как только Карло поднял руку, болтовня стихла. Карло был глубоко уважаем, игроки им восхищались — даже те, кто не играл регулярно, и это действительно о многом говорило.  
  
— Вы все наверняка слышали, что наш президент решил покинуть должность, чтобы больше времени проводить с семьей. Нам очень жаль терять такого ценного человека, игравшего одну из важнейших ролей в успехе клуба, — сказал Карло невероятно скучным голосом, но в то же время с блеском в глазах, жуя мятную жвачку. Боже, как же Криш любил Карло. _Как же сильно._  
  
Криштиану услышал, как позади него громко фыркнул Иско.  
  
—  _Конечно!_  
  
— Иско! — рявкнул Карло. — Это очень и очень серьезная тема! Кроме того, ты что, не слышал про сарказм? Так, ладно. На чем я там…  
  
— Все мы очень сожалеем, бла-бла-бла, — состроив невинные щенячьи глазки, подсказал Марсело, хотя тон его голоса не скрывал, что он вовсе не жалеет.  
  
— А, да, спасибо, — кивнул Карло, явно стараясь изо всех сил сохранить невозмутимое лицо. Хамес под рукой Криша тихонько вздрагивал от смеха, а сам португалец не мог сдержать улыбку. — В общем, нам всем очень жаль потерять Переса… эм, Флорентино. Клуб будет очень скучать по нему и ценит его вклад в наш успех и так далее. Кто-нибудь хочет что-то добавить? — спросил он у команды. Когда все синхронно помотали головами, он прокашлялся и добавил:  
  
— Хорошо. Теперь, когда я выполнил свою часть работы и сказал, как опечален этой новостью, ваши капитаны возьмут на себя… хм… в общем, скажут то же самое. На поле через пять минут. Не опаздывайте.  
  
С этими словами Карло вышел из раздевалки. На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина, футболисты уставились на Икера и Серхио, которые будто молча боролись за то, кто что будет говорить. Победил Икер, и Рамос шагнул вперед.  
  
— Очевидно, что нам не жаль, что Перес уходит, — начал Серхио, решительно игнорируя протесты Икера. — Ладно тебе, кэп, ты знаешь, каким он засранцем был по отношению к тебе и Кришу. Нет смысла это отрицать. Поэтому я могу сказать, что мы с Икером надеемся, что это станет началом новой, лучшей главы в истории мадридского Реала, когда решения будут приниматься не только ради денег и коммерческой выгоды в целом, но в интересах игроков, и мы, капитаны, сделаем все, чтобы так и было.  
  
— Согласны! Мы согласны! — крикнул Марсело, и вся команда присоединилась к нему и зааплодировала, все, включая Криштиану. Он не успел понять, что к чему, как оказался втянут во что-то вроде массового группового объятия, Рамоса почти расплющило посередине, а Икера втянул Марсело, который плохо скрывал ухмылку.  
  
За всеми криками и прыжками они почти не заметили Карло, просунувшего голову в дверь.  
  
— Мальчики, не празднуйте так громко! — добродушно пожурил футболистов тренер. — Прессе не стоит об этом знать.  
  
— Конечно, мистер! — заорал Серхио, на котором повисли Альваро и Иско, словно обезьяны-переростки, взъерошивающие ему волосы.  
  
— Ладно, у вас осталось две минуты. И не покалечь моего второго капитана, Иско, он все все еще нужен. Уверен, Альваро все равно предпочитает твои объятия.  
  
Карло удалился из раздевалки под аккомпанемент унизительного оправдательного бормотания Иско и громкого заливистого смеха команды.


	22. Chapter 22

— Вы ведь несерьезно, правда? — простонал Лео, пряча лицо в ладонях и не глядя на Пепе, спокойно похлопывающего его по плечу, и не замечая нервных взглядов, которые его адвокаты бросали друг на друга.  
  
— Боюсь, что это так, сэр. Вам принадлежат сорок процентов активов, как и вашему отцу, остальными двадцатью владеет ваша мать. В итоге вы сможете получить полный контроль над своими финансами, если вам будет принадлежать большая часть — то есть, более пятидесяти процентов.  
  
Лео вперил взгляд в стол, настолько отполированный, что там отражалось его усталое лицо. Он сердито потер поверхность, оставляя размытые отпечатки рук.  
  
— То есть, моя мать должна продать мне свою часть активов, иначе я никогда не смогу полностью контролировать свои финансы, — бесцветным голосом сказал он.  
  
Он пытался представить, как его мать-католичка продает ему свои активы, чтобы он смог долго и счастливо жить с мужчиной. Не получилось. Хотя Лео был уверен, что мать не была настолько потрясена и возмущена из-за его отношений, как отец, но она точно не согласится — она не брала трубку, когда Лео звонил, это было красноречивым подтверждением. У них с Лео всегда были близкие отношения, и он был намного больше похож на мать, нежели на отца, поскольку они были оба тихими, почти застенчивыми, но трудолюбивыми. Тем не менее, она точно не пойдет против мужа и не перепишет свои активы на Лионеля.  
  
Смотря в лицо Пепе, он видел там свои собственные мысли. Пепе хорошо знал семью Лионеля и понимал, как много власти у Хорхе над каждым членом клана Месси. Он правил железной рукой. Шанса, что мать Лео предаст мужа, почти не было, и Пепе об этом знал. Но потом его друг покачал головой, его взгляд прояснился, и Пепе повернулся к двум адвокатам в блестящих костюмах, которые наверняка стоили половину месячной зарплаты Лионеля.  
  
— Благодарю вас, джентльмены. Вы рассказали нам все, что нужно знать.  
  
Адвокаты ушли, и когда они остались одни, Пепе повернулся к Лео и заговорил тихо, но решительно:  
  
— Я знаю, ты думаешь, что твоя мать ни за что не продаст тебе твои проценты. И три года назад это бы так и было, но теперь все изменилось. Она хочет защитить тебя, поэтому не говорит с тобой об этом, но отношения между твоими родителями изменились. Они часто ссорятся, и одна из причин — она не согласна с твоим отцом в том, что он так контролирует твою жизнь. Она знает, что у тебя есть голова на плечах, и ты сам способен принимать решения.  
  
Лионель недоверчиво рассмеялся.  
  
— Пепе, я никогда не видел, чтобы моя мать открыто не соглашалась с отцом.  _Никогда_. Она не поддержит меня. Ты знаешь, что она не одобряет мои отношения с Криштиану, как и то, что я пытаюсь действовать за спиной отца. Шансов нет.  
  
— Не стоит ее недооценивать, Лео. Она все еще твоя мать — твое счастье всегда было для нее важнее, чем твой успех и карьера, ты это знаешь. Иметь хоть немного веры и хотя бы дай ей шанс.  
  


***

  
  
Потребовалось много дней, пока Пепе и Криштиану почти без остановки говорили с Лео, пытаясь его убедить, и в конце концов, им это удалось. Лионель попытается уговорить мать продать ему ее активы, хотя он был уверен, что попытка провалится. Но, как сказал Криштиану:  
  
— Она твоя мать. Ты должен дать ей возможность доказать, что ты не прав. Поставить твое счастье и благополучие впереди желаний твоего отца и ее мнения о том, что будет для тебя правильно. И ты обязан сделать это для себя,  _для нас_ , хотя бы попробуй. Если ты этого не сделаешь, то никогда не узнаешь, что было бы.  
  
И что Лео мог на это ответить? Потому что Криштиану, конечно же, был прав. После всего, через что им пришлось пройти, попытка не повредит. Но Лео был упрямым, и ему потребовалось время, чтобы набраться мужества, позвонить матери и пригласить ее в Барселону. Пришлось ее уговаривать, она отвечала холодно, но, к удивлению Лео, в итоге согласилась.  
  
Если быть полностью честным, возможно, слова Криштиану не изменили бы его мнение, если бы Лионель не встретил Долорес, мать его бойфренда. У них была свободная неделя Лиги Чемпионов, поэтому он прилетел в Мадрид навестить Криша. Открывая дверь, Лео ждал, что его встретит знакомый голос Криштиану, но его тепло поприветствовала Долорес. Почему-то она отнеслась к нему так, будто знала его всю жизнь — ласково и тепло, будто Лео был частью семьи. Его отношения с Кришем казались ей настолько нормальными, что она ни слова об этом не сказала и даже никак не отреагировала, когда Криш обнял Лео и поцеловал, будто ее там и не было.  
  
Все было до такой степени нормально, что было почти больно думать, что такую нормальность Лионель не сможет дать Кришу от своей семьи. Мысль преследовала его, и как только появилась возможность, и Лео как следует все обдумал, он должен был спросить.   
  
Они с Долорес смотрели телевизор на диване в гостиной.  
  
— Как вы это делаете? — спросил он, нервно жестикулируя. — Вы не можете быть счастливы, из всех людей Криштиану выбрал меня! Вы просто не можете быть…  _такой_ , — спокойно закончил он.  
  
Долорес какое-то время молча смотрела на него.  
  
— Мой сын особенный. Я всегда это знала, задолго до того, как он стал таким успешным. Он достиг всего, чего я когда-либо могла пожелать ему. Но я его мать, и как бы я ни была рада видеть его успехи, больше всего я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив. Я всегда знала, что ему нужен кто-то особенный, чтобы дополнить его, сделать таким счастливым, каким он заслуживает быть. И даже слепой видит, что это  _ты_. Поэтому для меня неважно, что ты Лионель Месси, а он — Криштиану Роналду, и что из всех людей он выбрал тебя, пусть это и самый сложный выбор. Потому что ты делаешь его таким счастливым, каким я его раньше никогда не видела. И мне плевать на все остальное.  
  
Лео мог только в изумлении таращиться на Долорес. Ее серьезное выражение лица сменилось улыбкой, когда она погладила его по руке и встала.  
  
— А теперь извини, дорогой, у меня пирог в духовке, который вы оба будете есть, потому что вы слишком худые, нельзя его сжечь.  
  
Когда Криш вошел в комнату, жалуясь на то, что мать решила его раскормить, Лео все еще пребывал в глубокой задумчивости, и только плюхнувшийся к нему на колени Роналду смог выдернуть его из размышлений. Лео рефлекторно обнял Криштиану за талию, чтобы не дать ему упасть. Португалец открыл рот, собираясь продолжить жаловаться, но что-то в выражении Лео, наверное, остановило его.  
  
Он погладил Лео по щеке и спросил:  
  
— Все в порядке, querido?  
  
Страстный поцелуй, который он тут же получил, должен был ответить на его вопрос, и после того, как они не виделись несколько минут или часов, все, что смог сказать Лео, это:  
  
— Я собираюсь позвонить своей матери. Ты прав, она заслуживает шанса, и я ей его дам. А теперь пойдем есть пирог, это меньшее, что ты можешь сделать для своей мамы.  
  
И они это сделали. Криш был так счастлив, что умял целых два куска (даже если Лео потом видел, что он делал дополнительные упражнения в зале, но это стоило того, чтобы увидеть недоверчивае выражение лица Долорес).  
  


***

  
  
Благодаря всему этому Лео через несколько дней приехал к частному входу в аэропорт Эль-Прат. Когда он увидел в толпе невысокую знакомую фигуру, то глубоко вздохнул и выпрямил спину. Пришло время встретиться с матерью лицом к лицу.


	23. Chapter 23

Казалось, что поначалу Лео и его мать не знали, что делать, остановившись в двух метрах друг от друга. Мама неуверенно и нерешительно посмотрела на Лионеля, и он почувствовал, как закаменело его лицо. Как только Лео спросил себя, правда ли его собственная мать не собирается обнять его, ведь они не виделись несколько месяцев, Селия сделала два больших шага и коротко и немного грубо обняла его. Обычно она прижимала Лео к груди минимум на полминуты, душила поцелуями, щупая ребра, проверяя, насколько тощим он стал. Но в этот раз все было иначе: мать была прохладной, отстраненной, обнимала его скорее по привычке, чем от радости встречи.

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Селия сразу отступила. Лео задался вопросом, заметила ли она вообще тот факт, что она держала дистанцию между собой и сыном. Прежде чем Лионель успел открыть рот, Селия заговорила:

— Ты хорошо выглядишь, сын, — сказала она без всякого предисловия, но высказанный интонацией подтекст Лео не оценил. До встречи с Долорес то, что его семья не принимала факт его отношений с мужчиной, казалось ему нормальным. Он не ожидал и даже не смел надеяться, что они отреагируют по-другому. Он ждал нетерпимости и отвращения, и именно это и получил, особенно от отца. Но потом Лео увидел, как Долорес обращается со своим сыном — и с ним. Она любила Криштиану всем сердцем, и даже если бы она, возможно, предпочла бы, чтобы ее сын встречался с женщиной, для Долорес значение имело исключительно счастье Криша. Она смотрела намного дальше, чем на поверхностные религиозные и моральные ценности, которым ее учили всю жизнь, поменяла свои взгляды ради сына.

И это изменило точку зрения Лео на многие вещи. Невежество родителей всегда казалось ему обыденным, и даже если это расстраивало, он не злился. Теперь, глядя в лицо своей матери, ему первый раз со времен его внезапного каминг-аута стало тошно. В костях будто бы забурлил гнев. В конце концов, он их сын, неужели счастье сына ничего не значит для родителей? Заставив себя сдержать раздражение, Лео постарался смягчить выражение лица и сквозь зубы ответил:

— Спасибо. И чувствую себя тоже хорошо. — Заметив недоверчивый взгляд матери, он добавил. — Счастливее, чем когда-либо.

Он пожалел своем ребяческом и своевольном тоне голоса. Но прежде чем мать отчитала его за то, что он счастлив, когда вся семья его стыдится — Селия энергично покачала головой, подтверждая его мысли, — за секунду до того, как она начала длинную напыщенную речь, Лео схватил мать за руку.

— Пойдем в машину, потом поговорим, ладно? Ты здесь всего две минуты, сейчас не время и не место.

Селия хотела возразить, но заинтересованные взгляды прохожих заставили ее остановиться. Затем она просто кивнула, сунула багаж Лионелю в руки и двинулась в сторону выхода. Лео посмотрел на гигантский чемодан Луи Виттон, за который он заплатил немыслимые деньги, и вздохнул. По крайней мере, хоть что-то не изменилось.

<center>***</center>

Лео сел за руль своего черного Рэнж Ровера — в салоне было тихо. Мать не сказала ни слова с тех пор, как они покинули аэропорт, просто смотрела в окно, и теперь дальнейший разговор после такого шаткого начала, зависел от него. Ему было очень странно снова видеть мать, и это напрягало — ведь и ей наверняка не по себе. Поэтому ему нужно было дать матери поблажку. Лео слабо вздохнул — здорово, когда родители ждут, что ты будешь вести себя по-взрослому. Он сам пригласил мать, так что теперь все зависело от него.

— Ты хочешь сначала заехать в отель, а потом поужинать, или сначала перекусить? — спросил он, поворачивая на шоссе в сторону города.

Внутренне он молился, чтобы мать сначала решила поехать в отель — ему нужно было позвонить Кришу в Мадрид и попросить совета. Роналду мог очаровать любого — особенно женщин в возрасте — так что он мог бы помочь Лео, он пообещал быть на связи, если потребуется поддержка.

Было излишне говорить, что его молитвы не были услышаны.

— Отель?! Ты спятил, сын? Ты повезешь меня к себе домой! Я твоя мать, а ты хочешь отправить меня в какой-то отель?! Матерь божья! — воскликнула Селия.

Теперь она перестала смотреть в окно и повернулась к Лео — ее лицо багровело с каждой секундой. Обычно они оба вели себя спокойно, но когда показывали характер, выходили из себя в одно мгновение. У Лео это проявлялось на поле. А у матери — когда кто-то указывал ей, что делать на ее кухне, личном футбольном поле Селии, если сравнивать.

— Я не думал, что ты захочешь остаться у меня, мама, — с расстановкой попытался объяснить он. — Я просто решил, что ты предпочтешь иметь немного… личного пространства, мы ведь несколько месяцев почти не разговаривали. Я стараюсь быть внимательным.

— Нет, не предпочту, — возмущенно сказала Селия, но напряжение из ее голоса исчезло. — Отвези меня к себе, как всегда, хорошо? — попросила она, вдруг положив ладонь на руку Лео, держащую рычаг переключения передач.

Лео не знал, что чувствует. С одной стороны, все было кристально ясно — у матери что-то лежало камнем на сердце, и она хотела высказаться как можно быстрее. Это не было таким уж утешением в текущей ситуации, но хуже того, что наговорил отец, быть точно не может. Облегчение приносил и тот факт, что Лео уже открылся Кришу и мог не лгать и не отмалчиваться. Так что было почти терпимо.

С другой стороны, слова и жесты его матери давали ему проблеск надежды, что, возможно, они смогут немного исправить ситуацию. По крайне мере, мать хотела остаться у него, хотела поговорить. И ему самому нужно было излить душу, рассказать то, что мучило его, а отец никогда не был готов слушать.

Поэтому он согласно кивнул и направился к съезду к пригороду Барселоны, где жил. В машине снова стало тихо, но теперь Лео чувствовал себя более комфортно. То, что произойдет, как только они доберутся до дома, вряд ли будет красиво, но в любом случае будет хоть какой-то итог. Его ситуация и ссора с Кришем научили Лионеля тому, что лучше всегда быть открытым. Если не будешь говорить, то никогда не продвинешься дальше. И ему очень повезло, что мать чувствовала то же самое.

К дому они подъехали через двадцать минут. Выйдя из машины, Лео чувствовал, как ноги с каждым шагом становятся все тяжелее. Увидев, что в спешке он забыл выключить свет на кухне, он нахмурился. Он мысленно дал матери десять секунд на комментарий, пока вытаскивал чемодан из багажника. Четыре, три, два…

— Не надо оставлять свет включенным, даже если ты можешь оплатить счет за электричество для всей Барселоны, — упрекнула Селия.

Лео снова возблагодарил мать за то, что некоторые мелочи остались неизменными. Нужно было держаться за них. Поэтому он лишь кивнул и пробормотал извинения, как и всегда.

Селия подошла к двери и ввела код — дату своего рождения, — и когда со щелчком дверь открылась, обернулась к сыну и улыбнулась, на что Лео ответил тем же. Он почти догнал ее, но из-за того, что он услышал, чемодан от Луи Виттон с грохотом свалился на пол.

— Ты так рано, querido, что случилось?

Две секунды спустя к обеспокоенному голосу присоединился сам Криш, выбежавший из кухни. В руке он держал деревянную ложку, которая с громким шлепком присоединилась к чемодану на полу.

<i>Вот дерьмо.</i>


	24. Chapter 24

У Лео словно ноги прилипли к полу. Он видел только спину матери и комично удивленное лицо Криштиану. У него самого наверняка выражение было не лучше. Он два часа назад разговаривал с Роналду по телефону, немного уняв волнение, и надеялся, что они свяжутся позже, если разговор с матерью пойдет не так, как он планировал. А теперь Криш стоял здесь, в Барселоне, в белой футболке с пятнами томатного соуса, в старых барселонских тренировочных шортах Лионеля (единственный вид одежды, который они могли носить оба), босиком. Видимо, решил неожиданно приехать, чтобы поддержать Лео. И если с первой секунды Месси почувствовал холод, испугавшись реакции матери, и того, что пребывание Криша здесь только ухудшит ситуацию, то теперь он вдруг ощутил приятное теплое покалывание.  _Он больше не был один, они переживали происходящее вместе, как одно целое, как пара, партнеры._  Сказать, что это не было утешением — не сказать ничего.  
  
Но сначала все молчали, оглушенные тяжелой и неудобной тишиной. Мать начала поворачиваться, чтобы спросить, что, черт возьми, происходит, и тут выражение лица Криша озарилось его самой лучшей душевной и вежливой улыбкой, он быстро преодолел расстояние до матери Лео и протянул ей руку.  
  
— Сеньора Месси, я Криштиану! Приятно наконец встретиться с вами, Лео так много о вас рассказывал!  
  
Мать Лео, он был уверен, на автопилоте пожала ему руку и полуобморочно произнесла: «приятно познакомиться».  
  
Лео не мог скрыть своей восхищенной улыбки в адрес Криша. Роналду обладал потрясающим чутьем на слабости защитников на поле, словно он чувствовал их запах, именно так он за секунду прочувствовал слабости матери Лео, ошеломленную появлением португальца, тем самым заставив ее вести себя нормально и даже дружелюбно. Мать Лионеля вообще не похожа на Хорхе Месси, она никогда не будет откровенно груба с Кришем, ее манеры просто запрещали такое поведение. Но вежливый Криш просто не мог не заставить ее ответить взаимностью.  
  
— Позвольте Лео отнести наверх ваш чемодан, сеньора. Хотите перекусить? Я начал готовить пасту и салат для нас с Лео. Вы наверняка проголодались после долгого полета и ужасной еды в самолете!  
  
Не дав Селии шанса ответить, Криштиану промчался мимо, и быстро, но проникновенно поцеловал Лионеля в губы. Лео отдал бы все, чтобы в ту секунду увидеть лицо своей матери.  _Все_. Он почувствовал, что Криш улыбается в поцелуй, а теплая рука на плече успокаивала, будто Криштиану пытался сказать что-то вроде: «Я разберусь — расслабься и смотри!».  
  
Он вовсе не был уверен, что расслабится, и все еще был слишком шокирован, чтобы ответить. Когда они разомкнули объятия, Селия повернулась к ним спиной, но это не остановило Криша — он снова вернулся к ней, продолжая беседу:  
  
— Пойдемте на кухню, вы присядете. Я оставлю чемодан на лестнице, а Лео, пока я занимаюсь едой, подготовит одну из комнат для гостей, да, Лео?  
  
— Да, конечно. Хорошая идея!  
  
— Ту, что со светло-голубыми стенами, как всегда, Лео, — сказала Селия, растерянно глядя на руку Криша, лежащую на ее плече и направляющую ее на кухню.  
  
— Конечно, какую же еще, — отозвался Лео, закатывая глаза.  
  


***

  
  
Лео стоял у двери комнаты, которую всегда мысленно называл комнатой матери, смотрел на идеально заправленную постель и окно, которое он открыл, чтобы впустить свежий воздух. Он весь кипел от волнения, независимо от того, насколько дружелюбен и вежлив будет Криштиану, вечер все равно будет чертовски неловким. Думая о том, что он ляжет спать с Кришем и проснется рядом, он спустился по лестнице и присоединился к Селии и его бойфренду на кухне, где приятно пахло томатным соусом.  
  
Криш стоял у плиты, мать Лео сидела на своем обычном месте и смотрела на него. Лео сел рядом, хотя ему намного комфортнее было бы стоять возле Роналду.  
  
— Пахнет замечательно, Криш, — сказал он, чтобы сказать  _хоть что-то_ , и нервно размял пальцы. Что ты вообще должен говорить, когда твою гомофобную, строго христианскую мать лоб в лоб столкнули с твоим парнем? Лучше вести разговор на нейтральные темы. К его удивлению, Селия согласно кивнула.  
  
— Да. Свежо пахнет, какие приправы ты положил? — спросила она, вставая со стула, чтобы попробовать соус из кипящей кастрюльки на плите. Лео должен был догадаться, что если что-то и заставит его мать говорить, так это готовка — ее главная страсть.  
  
Криштиану бросил на Лео удивленный взгляд — видимо, пока его не было, Селия и Роналду не особо разговаривали, — но все же ответил:  
  
— Немного орегано, базилика и свежего лимонного сока. Это рецепт моей мамы, она готовила такой соус для меня, моих братьев и сестер, когда мы были детьми. Что-то вроде фамильного рецепта.  
  
Судя по тому, как неловко выглядела Селия, это задело ее за живое.  
  
— Ты встречался с его семьей?  
  
— Да. Они были очень приветливы, — спокойно ответил Лео, хотя у него чуть сердце не вылетало из груди.  
  
Это был деликатный вопрос, и хотя Лео понимал, почему Криш хочет поднять эту тему, он не был уверен, что таким образом можно указать матери на ошибку в ее суждениях.  
  
— Моя семья счастлива, когда счастлив я, — сказал Криштиану, блестя глазами. — И никогда в своей жизни я не был так счастлив, пока не встретил Лео. Они тоже его обожают, так что, возможно, именно это сыграло роль в таком теплом приветствии.  
  
Лео решил закрыть на это глаза. Он был благодарен Кришу за такую проникновенную речь, но это, видимо, зашло слишком далеко, и надо было…  
  
— Криштиану, оставь нас наедине, пожалуйста. Нам с Лео нужно поговорить, — попросила Селия. Тон ее голоса не был недобрым, скорее не терпящим возражений. Но Криштиану согласился только после того, как Лионель покорно кивнул. Он быстро, но проникновенно сжал его плечо и вышел из кухни. Лео услышал, как захлопнулась дверь в гостиную, и сразу же напрягся. У него было предчувствие, что он знает, что будет дальше, и он приготовился к дискуссии.  
  
— Я знаю, зачем ты пригласил меня сюда, Лионель. И поэтому тебе не нужно использовать все свое красноречие, чтобы попросить. Да, я перепишу на тебя свою часть акций, — сказала Селия без всякой преамбулы, вырвав Лео из построения подготовленных и тщательно структурированных аргументов о его отношениях с Кришем и активах.  
  
— И… откуда ты знаешь, почему я тебя пригласил? — удивленно спросил он, понимая, что лгать и отрицать глупо. Она  _не могла_  говорить серьезно! С момента приглашения матери он ночи не спал, думая о том, как убедить ее, какие аргументы понадобятся, чтобы объяснить причину. И теперь она просто решила отдать ему акции, даже ничего не спрашивая? Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.  
  
— Я всегда думала, что то, что ты решишь отделить бизнес от отца, будет лишь вопросом времени, — пожав плечами, ответила Селия. — И твои отношения с Криштиану, все неприятности и шум, которые они за собой повлекли… я не удивлена, что это ускорило твое решение. Я понимаю, почему ты думаешь, что сейчас лучшее время разделить семью и бизнес. Не думай, что я не знала, что эта мысль терзала тебя уже несколько лет. Я твоя мать. Я все вижу и понимаю.  
  
— Встреча с Криштиану сыграла роль в твоем решении? — с надеждой спросил Лео, подойдя к вопросу, ответ на который хотел получить больше всего.  
  
— Я бы в любом случае отдала тебе акции, Лионель. Да, я думаю, что Криштиану мне нравится, и я понимаю, почему ты хочешь, чтобы он был в твоей жизни, но на мое решение это не влияет. Твой отец слишком много контролирует твою жизнь, и я верю, что ты преуспеешь без его участия и постоянного давления, — сказала Селия, громко вздохнув.  
  
— Ты серьезно? — тихо спросил Лео.  
  
— Конечно, серьезно. Я верю, что ты поступишь правильно, и я знаю, что ты достаточно взрослый и умный, чтобы принимать собственные решения. И в жизни, и в карьере. Тем более у тебя и твоего отца разные цели. Он больше материалист, нежели ты, а в долгосрочной перспективе это может тебе навредить.  
  
— А как насчет отца? Он не обрадуется, узнав, что ты отдала мне полный контроль над акциями.  
  
— Ах, оставь отца мне. Я управляю им тридцать пять лет, поверь, он переживет. Рано или поздно, — твердо ответила Селия.  
  
Лео все еще не мог поверить своим ушам. Он протянул руку и обхватил ладонь матери — его пальцы сжались слишком сильно, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
  
— Спасибо тебе. Большое спасибо, — прошептал Лео, надеясь передать хотя бы часть той огромной благодарности, что он чувствовал. Мать в ответ сжала его руку, казалось, она понимала его. Им обоим никогда не было нужно много слов для общения, поэтому они просидели в тишине несколько минут.  
  
Когда Селия заговорила, ее лицо снова стало серьезным.  
  
— Это не значит, что я не хотела, чтобы ты встречался с хорошей девушкой, Лионель.  
  
У него упало сердце. Он должен был знать, что есть подвох. Независимо от того, как сильно мать Лео любила его, она просто не могла отойти от своего консервативного мышления. Он убрал руку — хоть он и был рад ее взгляду на его отношения, было все еще больно, разочарование ужалило его.  
  
— Но все же… все могло быть хуже. Я… я вижу по его взгляду, что он любит тебя, — сказала Селия после паузы, не отводя взгляда от стола. — А разве это не единственное, чего мать должна хотеть для своего ребенка? — с грустной улыбкой продолжила она, наконец поднимая голову и глядя Лео в глаза.  
  
Лео открыл рот, но не смог произнести ни слова. Мать лишь улыбнулась ему и потрепала по щеке, после чего встала со стула.  
  
— Плюс, я не могу сказать, что часть меня не знала об этом, учитывая то, как ты общался с Куном. Доброй ночи, сынок.  
  
Лео смотрел вслед матери, почти не видя, что она пожелала спокойной ночи Кришу, который сел рядом с ним несколько мгновений спустя.  
  
— Что? Что она тебе наговорила? — спросил он тихим голосом, успокаивающе поглаживая Лео по бедру.  
  
Прикосновение немного утихомирило Лео, вместо ответа он обнял Криштиану за шею, вдыхая его знакомый запах. Роналду тут же ответил на объятие, прижимая его к себе и целуя в щеку. Казалось, португалец понимал, что Лео нужно собраться, поэтому какое-то время они просто сидели в обнимку. Лео не хотел нарушать молчание, но знал, Криш горел желанием узнать, что же сказала его мать.  
  
— Она согласилась, — просто сказал Лео, будучи уверенным, что его бойфренд все поймет.  
После всего, через что им пришлось пройти после вынужденного каминг-аута, они все еще были живы. Криш остался в Реале, Перес ушел, а Лео наконец освободился от отца и теперь мог сам принимать решения. И кто знает, может, и его мать когда-нибудь до конца примет случившееся.  
  
На глаза навернулись слезы, Лео тут же опустил голову, пряча лицо, но рука Криша на подбородке остановила его.  
  
— Тс-с-с, дорогой. Все нормально. Просто отпусти себя, — мягко сказал он, вытирая слезы, стекающие по щекам Лео. Криш позволил ему тихо плакать, просто поглаживал его по волосам, не обращая внимание на то, что слезы намочили его рубашку.  
  
— Ты, кажется, не удивлен. Будто всегда знал, что так будет! — заметил Лео, после того как успокоился и вернулся в реальность того, что произошло только что, погружаясь в нее все больше.  
  
Криштиану просто улыбнулся и снова обнял его.  
  
— Скажем так, я верил что мать, которая вырастила такого невероятного сына, может принять правильное решение.


	25. Chapter 25

Криштиану стоял в подтрибунном помещении Камп Ноу с закрытыми глазами, окруженный возбужденно болтающими товарищами по команде. Вот и все.  _Класико_. Второй матч из двух в сезоне Ла Лиги, в котором все без исключения игроки Барсы и Реала хотели одного — победы. Игра, которая принесет почет и честь победителю. И первое Класико, где они и Лео будут играть друг против друга после того, как все узнали о том, что они пара.   
  
Сказать, что Криш был напряжен — ничего не сказать. Они с Лео обсуждали это, конечно, но… что тут можно было обсуждать?  _Я люблю тебя, но за эти девяносто минут не буду хотеть ничего, кроме как обыграть тебя?_  Они оба знали, что чувствуют одно и то же, таковой была их природа, их жестокий соревновательный дух, который и привел их туда, где они сейчас находились. Черта характера, которая была общей, позволяла им понимать друг друга, как никто другой. В итоге они пообещали друг другу не делать из матча большую проблему, играть так же, как в любом другом Класико, и что проигравший имеет право на одиночество на ближайшие несколько дней, чтобы прожевать поражение.  
  
Тем не менее все это легче было сказать, чем сделать, и теперь Криш нервничал больше обычного, пытался ритмично дышать и унять волнение, но получалось плохо. Когда он почувствовал прикосновение, ему даже не нужно было открывать глаза, чтобы понять, кто стоит рядом. Лео нерешительно улыбнулся, его взгляд был таким же нервным, как у Криша, а лицо стало нездорового желто-зеленого цвета. Приятно было знать, что не только Роналду втайне боялся этого матча. Ну, не настолько, конечно, но, по крайней мере, чувствовал он себя так же паршиво. Когда их взгляды встретились, тело Криша на секунду расслабилось, и он не мог не улыбнуться.  
  
— Привет, querido. Готов проиграть? — поддразнил он по знакомой схеме. Робкая улыбка Лео на мгновение превратилась в дьявольскую, и прежде чем Криш понял, Месси схватил его за шею, потянув к себе и резко прикусив ему нижнюю губу.  
  
— Посмотрим, кто проиграет, — прошептал он ему в уголок рта. Криш мог лишь смотреть на него — слава богу, что в подтрибунке сейчас не было камер.  
  
— Эй, никаких поцелуев! Не братайся с врагом, Лео! Кажется, я никогда не оправлюсь от этой психологической травмы, — крикнул Дани Алвес из-за спины Хави, который тут же его заткнул. Иногда у Криштиану складывалось впечатление, что Хави был не просто мозгом команды, но и сердитым, но справедливым отцом.  
  
— В точку, — добавил Серхио, стоящий рядом, прежде чем до него дошло, что он только что согласился с Дани Алвесом. Рамос сначала выглядел озадаченным, а затем смутился, как Криштиану. Честно говоря, Роналду вообще не ожидал, что доживет до этого дня.  
  
Алвес протянул руку, предлагая обменяться пятюней, но они переглянулись, соглашаясь друг с другом, и оба покачали головами.  
  
— Нет, это перебор уже.  
  
— Ага, согласен.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Дани убрал руку, и они снова вернулись к теперь уже показательному игнорированию друг друга — как и должно было быть. Лео еще раз сжал шею Криша, бросил на него пламенный взгляд и вернулся к Неймару, который таращился в их сторону. Роналду сам не понял, как все смешалось — он взял за руку подпрыгивающего рядом мальчика с мячом и двинулся на поле. Крики болельщиков становились все громче и громче. И с повышением уровня шума он смог вернуться в самого себя и сосредоточиться на задаче, которая была впереди: выиграть этот решающий выездной матч, чтобы в конечном итоге взять Ла Лигу. Когда арбитр дал свисток, мысли о Лео были забыты, крики фанатов остались где-то на заднем плане. Осталось лишь ощущение травы под ногами, товарищи по команде вокруг и мяч у ног Криштиану.  
  
Следующие девяносто четыре минуты прошли как в тумане. Когда Криштиану позже спросили, как он пережил игру, ему не пришлось лгать. Он и правда помнил лишь две вещи: его собственный решающий гол, забитый благодаря красивой передаче Хамеса, и, конечно, ответ Лео через десять минут. Жуткое напряжение висело в воздухе, обе команды были очень сконцентрированы и шли к победе, так что время пролетело незаметно, но, в какой-то степени, медленно, ведь каждый момент в игре мог стать непомерно важным. Потребность, жажда и желание Криштиану победить не отпускали его, как и в каждом другом матче, и если бы он волновался перед игрой больше, то не смог бы сосредоточиться должным образом, но пока Лео делил с ним поле, все опасения были необоснованными.   
  
Все, что он чувствовал, когда Месси забил — это гнев и разочарование, которые исчезли быстро и легко. Он бежал, боролся, решал и пытался забить, но команды были настолько равны, что таблица не изменилась, неважно, сколько пота и энергии они вложили.\  
  
После финального свистка умолк весь Камп Ноу: громкие крики и кричалки кулес и мадридистов стихли, казалось, что стало так устрашающе безмолвно, что можно было услышать, как на пол падает булавка. Криштиану почувствовал, как каждая пара глаз, включая его одноклубников, сосредоточилась на нем и Лео, с нетерпением ожидая их реакции.  
  
Они стояли примерно в пятнадцати метрах друг от друга и судя по неуверенному взгляду Лео, он тоже не знал, что теперь делать. Они обсуждали, как будет странно играть против друг друга впервые после того, как они официально объявили об отношениях, но все эти разговоры были непосредственно о матче. Никто из них не думал, что будет на поле после, когда они справятся с футболом.  
  
В тот момент Криша ударила реальность:  _они сделали это_. Отыграли девяносто минут друг против друга, и весь мир наблюдал за ними, они оба так же боролись за победу, как и в любом другом матче, может, даже больше. Все это несмотря на то, что они соперники и будут делить постель — несмотря на поражение, — сегодня вечером. И Криштиану был разочарован не тем, что не выиграл, да, был, но это была всего лишь мысль где-то на задворках. Потому что, несмотря на то, через что он прошел за последние несколько месяцев, которые были одними из самых трудных в его жизни, Криш и Лео все еще стояли здесь —  _вместе_ , и поэтому сильнее. Они прошли последний тест, и это было похоже на последние кусочки той тяжести, что он носил на себе с той ночи в Швейцарии. Наконец-то, наконец-то Криш был уверен, что они все преодолели, и независимо от того, что готовит им будущее, они смогут с этим справиться.  
  
Должно быть, его мысли отражались на лице, потому что Лео сделал несколько нерешительных шагов по направлению к Криштиану, слабо улыбаясь. Роналду чувствовал, что его собственные ноги двигаются без каких-либо сознательных усилий, даже несмотря на то, что между ними было всего десять метров, дорога показался слишком длинной. Они остановились друг перед другом, глупо улыбаясь.  
  
— Ты хорошо сыграл, cariño, — сказал ему Лео, сияя и даже не потрудившись прикрыть рот рукой. В конце концов, скрывать им было нечего, пусть весь мир слушает их разговор.  
  
— Ты тоже. Хороший гол, — подмигнул он и, не в силах выдержать и сантиметра между ними, притянул Лео к себе, обнимая так крепко, что аргентинец наверняка не мог дышать, но Лео, казалось, держался на отлично. Криш чувствовал бешеное сердцебиение Лионеля, стучащее прямо рядом с его собственным сердцем, прокачивающим с кровью адреналин и эндорфины.  
  
Это была настоящая атака на его чувства, все казалось усиленным разы: мускусный запах Лео, ощущение его тела рядом с его собственным, сильные руки вокруг спины Криша, сине-гранатовый цвет футболки, зелень травы. Но на стадионе было непривычно тихо. Кришу не хотелось ничего, только поцеловать Лео, плюнув на все — и он чувствовал, что Месси хочет того же. Но их отношения, как бы смешно это ни звучало во время того, когда за ними наблюдал весь мир, были чем-то личным, интимным, принадлежащим лишь им двоим. Как пара они были просто  _Лео и Криштиану_ , а не Лионель Месси и Криштиану Роналду, два самых известных футболиста, и им хотелось оставить это именно так.  
  
Поэтому они неохотно отстранились друг от друга, не совсем готовые разомкнуть объятия. Криштиану сразу же стало не хватать контакта, и судя по улыбке на лице Лео, его лицо совсем этого не скрывало.  
  
— Так… мы смогли сыграть друг против друга и не развалить наши отношения. Что теперь? — поддразнил его Лео.  
  
Он выглядел более расслабленным и счастливым, чем последние месяцы, его поза была уверенной, лицо немного покраснело, а все еще бледная кожа тела красиво контрастировала с сине-гранатовой формой.  
  
Вдруг Криштиану понял, что хочет сделать дальше. Потребовался лишь один вопросительный взгляд на Лео, который по какой-то космической причине понял его, видимо, думал о том же самом. Возможно, они и не хотели демонстрировать миру свои отношения, целуясь на поле перед девяноста тысячами зрителей или больше, перед всеми миром, но было то, что могло бы заявить всей планете, что они принадлежат друг другу, гораздо более изящный и красивый способ.  
  
Не говоря ни слова, они стянули футболки и поменялись ими. Криштиану посмотрел на барселонскую форму в руках с ярко-желтой надписью «Месси» и без малейшего колебания надел ее. Она села туго, но он чувствовал, что сделал все правильно. Хорошо, что у Лео была форма на пару размеров больше. Он разгладил ткань, сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы подготовиться к виду Месси в его футболке, и поднял голову.   
  
Оглядываясь назад, Криш должен был понять, что ничто не способно подготовить  _к такому_.  
  
Его футболка, естественно, была Лео свободной и доходила до середины его бедра. Он должен был выглядеть как ребенок, одетый в шмотки своего старшего брата, но Лео носил белое с такой гордостью и достоинством, что его взгляд заставил Криша одновременно почувствовать тепло не только в сердце, но и во всем теле. Он заметил слабо виднеющуюся ключицу в широком воротнике футболки, красочные татуировки Лео выглядели невероятно на фоне чистого белого цвета, они почти блестели под подвернутыми рукавами. Лео выглядел  _прекрасно_. Его цветами всегда будут сине-гранатовые, Криштиану это знал, и иного ему не хотелось. Но черт возьми. Лионель был рожден, чтобы носить белое.  
  
Их взгляды встретились, зрачки Лео расширились настолько, что его обычно теплые карие глаза выглядели черными, такое Кришу редко доводилось видеть, и в тот момент он понял, что это не последний раз, когда они надели футболки друг друга. Ему не потребовалось бы много, чтобы послать свои благие намерения к чертям, запрыгнуть на Лео прямо сейчас, послать на хуй всех, кто их видит, послать приватность, послать их репутацию. Казалось, что его вторая половина почувствовала это. Лео обнял его за плечо и повел к выходу с поля, прежде чем Криш успел натворить делов. Это лишний раз доказало, что в их паре лучшей половиной был Лионель.  
  
— Лучше уведи меня отсюда как можно быстрее, или я не могу гарантировать, что не отсосу тебе прямо здесь, а не в традиционно романтичном полутемном складе, как я планировал, — выдохнул он на ухо Лео, чувствуя дрожь аргентинца, сопровождающую его уверенные шаги. Они ощущали чужие взгляды, неотступно следующие за ними, пока они покидали поле, окружающие буквально жгли глазами имена у них на спинах, и это был самый приятный ожог, который когда-либо чувствовал Криштиану.  
  
В последующие часы фотография Лео и Криша, покидающих после в обнимку — надпись  **Месси** была растянута на спине португальца, который наклонился к уху Лионеля, у которого на спине чернело  **Роналду** , — облетела весь мир. Совершенно случайно они заменили знаменитую фотографию из Цюриха, которую никто не должен был видеть, тем, чем они оба гордились и только рады были показать миру. Но, хоть их часто спрашивали, что же тогда Криш прошептал Лео, они никому об этом не рассказывали.  
  
Две футболки, которыми они обменялись в ту теплую ночь на Камп Ноу, теперь украшают камин в их испанском доме — они превратились в двойную футболку, половина Реал Мадрида, половина Барселоны.


	26. Chapter 26

— Боже, я хотел сделать это с тобой в ту же секунду, как закончился матч, — задыхаясь, выпалил Криштиану, поглаживая грудь аргентинца, все еще скрытую прекрасной сливочной футболкой Реал Мадрида. Улучив секунду, когда поблизости не было репортеров с камерами или смартфонами в руках, он утащил своего парня в первую попавшуюся комнату. Как ни странно, это оказалась старая кладовка, не слишком отличающаяся от той, что была в Рио-де-Жанейро, где все начиналось. Время циклично, и все в таком духе.  
  
— У меня было подозрение, что ты на это способен, — усмехнулся Лео, наслаждаясь видом Криша в сине-гранатовой футболке, которая поразительно шла ему, будто это были его привычные цвета. — Но хватит разговоров. Ты вроде кое-что обещал… — добавил он, снимая мадридскую футболку и осторожно складывая ее на полку рядом. Криштиану улыбнулся и последовал его примеру, сине-гранатовая футболка присоединилась к ее белой коллеге. Он любил  _такого_ смелого Лионеля.  
  
— Я? — невинно спросил он, гладя поблескивающий от пота плоский живот Лео и видя, как вслед за его пальцами появляются мелкие мурашки.  
  
— Ты, именно ты! — выдохнул Лео, он всегда был таким нетерпеливым после матчей. Он схватил руку Криша и уложил туда, куда хотелось.  
  
— Кто-то очень хочет сегодня… — пробормотал его бойфренд, но терпения дразнить Лео у него больше не было. Ведь не только аргентинец чувствовал желание даже в костях, жажду прижаться к такому горячему телу рядом. Когда Криштиану плотнее прижал ладонь к растущей выпуклости в его шортах, Лео застонал так громко, что пришлось свободной рукой зажать ему рот.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш-ш, querido! Ты же не хочешь завтра оказаться на первых полосах совсем по иным причинам?  
  
Но это не помешало ему погладить Лео через ткань — хоть у Криша и была сила воли, она тут же испарилась к чертям, как только его нахальный парень лизнул руку, закрывающую рот, наглости хватило даже дразняще посмотреть Роналду прямо в глаза.  
  
Поэтому Криш содрал с Месси шорты, даже не сняв их толком, и плюхнулся на колени. Кому нужно изящество и достоинство, если перед ним — задыхающийся от возбуждения Лео Месси?  
  
Он игриво поцеловал бледную внутреннюю сторону бедра Лео, слегка прикусывая кожу и ухмыляясь в ответ на протестующий стон сверху, но решил больше не мучить его. Но внезапный звук открывающейся двери и громкое хихиканье прервали его. Криштиану инстинктивно вскочил и ближе прижался к Лео, прикрывая его собой от чужих глаз.  
  
Лео выглянул из-за руки своего бойфренда, мысленно готовясь к худшему (то есть, к объективу камеры), но то, что он увидел, вышибло из его легких остатки воздуха. Потому что нарушителей их спокойствия было  _двое_. И они сплелись в страстных объятиях — высокий мужчина прижал своего партнера к двери, повернувшись к Кришу и Лео спиной. Тем не менее это было единственное, что нужно было увидеть Лионелю, чтобы понять, кто прервал их маленькое послеигровое свидание — имя на футболке было  _красноречивым_. Но высокий прятал второго за собой, и Лео чертовски хотелось знать, кого он затащил целоваться в грязную кладовку.  
  
И его желание исполнилось достаточно скоро. Парень последний раз нетерпеливо поцеловал своего партнера и впился в татуированную шею. Второй со стоном откинул голову назад, схватил высокого за волосы и открыл глаза первый раз с момента их появления в кладовке, наконец показывая свое лицо.  
  
Именно в эту секунду он понял, что они  _не одни._  
  
— Какого хрена?! — вскрикнул Неймар, оттаскивая от своей шеи смутившегося Хамеса Родригеса. Глаза бразильца стали настолько огромными, что это было жутко смешно, и Лео с трудом подавил желание расхохотаться. Хамес, судя по всему, онемел, потому что открывал и закрывал рот без единого звука. Всплеск возбуждения на его лице лишь стал жарче, когда он разглядел пару, уставившуюся на него и Неймара. Его глаза слишком надолго задержались на широкой спине Криштиану, как показалось Лео.  
  
— Я разве не сказал тебе дверь закрыть? — он нарушил тишину, звуча слишком уж достойно для человека, который стоял полуголый, с шортами вокруг лодыжек, спрятанный за спиной Криша.  
  
— Ты сам мог закрыть, — совершенно спокойно ответил Роналду. — Я… отвлекся.  
  
— Ясно, — кивнул Лео.  
  
Неймар и Хамес смотрели на них так, будто потеряли рассудок напрочь.  
  
— Ну и? — спросил Криштиану злостных нарушителей их уединения, приподнимая брови.  
Реакции не последовало. Пара, видимо, не могла решить, убежать с криками или предложить присоединиться — конечно, винить их за это было нельзя. Неймар, по мнению Криша, слишком жадно смотрел на Лионеля. Надо было помочь им наконец принять решение.  
  
— Мальчики, уважайте старших. Найдите себе другую темную кладовку, чтобы трахаться, эта занята! — скомандовал он, указывая на дверь.  
  
Хамес покраснел еще сильнее, заикаясь, пробормотал что-то и довольно быстро вытащил Неймара из каморки — бразилец успел подмигнуть Месси, прежде чем дверь за ними с треском закрылась. Этот парень просто олицетворял собой проблемы.  
  
— Предохраняйтесь и закройте дверь! — донеслось снаружи через секунду после того, дверь захлопнулась.  
  
— У современных детей никакого уважения к старшим, — усмехнулся Криштиану.  
  
Переглянувшись, они не смогли сдержать хохот. Лео схватил Роналду за плечо, чтобы не потерять равновесие, спрятав лицо у него в груди, сам Криш вздрагивал от смеха.   
  
Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы они успокоились и наконец смогли заговорить.  
  
— Как думаешь, мы нанесли им травму навечно? — спросил Лео смущающие высоким голосом, быстро чмокнув Криша в грудь напротив сердца.  
  
— Травму? Я думаю, что все их влажные мечты сбылись, когда они открыли эту чертову дверь! — ответил Криш, и они снова захохотали.  
  
— Но, честно говоря, я рад, что они это сделали… что бы между ними ни было, — заявил Лео, когда они немного пришли в себя.  
  
— Я думал, что они могли бы быть хорошей парой, — поразмыслив, сказал Криштиану. — Оба молодые, целеустремленные и способны понять, что значит оправдать огромные ожидания от своих стран. Может что-то получиться. И они не выглядят так, будто им обоим не хватает страсти.  
  
— Как и нам. Только мы уже не так молоды. Кстати говоря, тебе не кажется, что мы уже стары для такого? Трахаться в темной каморке, как возбужденные подростки? Разве мы не должны заниматься этим в твоем гостиничном номере, как респектабельные взрослые люди? — спросил Лео, убирая у Криша волосы с лица. Роналду выглядел оскорбленным.  
  
— Querido, я буду счастлив трахнуть тебя в нормальной постели, когда нам будет семьдесят, и мы поседеем. Но прямо сейчас? Я покажу тебе, кто тут старый, когда трахну тебя у стены! — рассмеялся Криш, сцеловывая протесты губ Лео. Его последняя осознанная мысль перед тем, как он окончательно потерялся в удовольствии, была о том, что если ему будет семьдесят, и он все еще будет чувствовать любовь к этому смешному парню, то впереди их ждет сорок очень счастливых лет.  
  
И когда игроки и персонал проходили мимо каморки в подтрибунке Камп Ноу, то смущались необычных звуков, ну, или просто игнорировали приглушенные стоны и очень знакомый голос, звучащий из-за двери.


End file.
